Who You Gonna Call
by SLRisme
Summary: Kat and Harvey leave Whipstaff, but two months later two new fleshies move into Whipstaff Manor. Why are they even there? How are they going to change all the ghosts? And what happens when certain ghost hunters are called?
1. A New Beginning

88888888

This chapter isn't going to be that well written sense it's the first chapter and I'm collecting my thoughts, but it will get better as I progress.

So, let me begin.

88888888

_**Title: A New Beginning**_

He wanted to be really happy, he really, _**really**_ did, but he just couldn't bring himself to really smile.

Casper floated lifelessly, no pun intended, as he sadly gazed onwards at the scene before him. His uncles were congratulating Harvey on the happy news- His recent marriage with a lovely woman named Brittany, she was in her late forties like him and was one of the only women who understood Harvey's job and wanted to help him with his career helping ghosts… All around the world. It had taken years for Doctor Harvey to propose to Brittany over the fact he felt like he would betray Amelia if he took in another woman in his heart, but now that he had it seemed that rather upsetting.

It was nice that they were going to find other ghosts to help… But he was leaving them.

"What, doc? 'Ya just gonna leave us? Givin' up on the Ghostly Trio finally? Are we too much for your fleshie bones?"

Stretch, the oldest uncle, sneered at the doctor as Harvey placed the last suitcase into the back of a truck, the doctor only smiling gently. His new wife, Brittany, was using her own car to pick up some snack food for the long trip they were going to have and had already said her goodbye. Fatso and Stinkie were by each of Stretch's sides, arms crossed over their own chests.

A gentle smile formed on the father's lip, gray hair and wrinkles showing how much life had aged him.

"No, I would never give up on you guys. I just feel that my job is done here, I have done all I can for all of you here. I can feel it in my soul that there are other ghosts out there who need my help passing over, being here all these years has made me realize you guys are here for a reason. I don't know why exactly you four are still here, but I know you'll help someone."

"Blah- I think my lunch just came back up from all the mushiness."

"Agreed. I'd rather go sing with Fatso over 'dere than listen to this crap anymore."

"Yeah, and I'd rather go eat something than hear this sweet junk."

"You always want to eat, Fatso!"

"So?"

Casper stopped gazing at his uncles when a pair of chocolate brown eyes came into his view, a woman in her early twenties standing before him. Her dark brown hair was long and straight, a pair of blue jeans and a white sweater over her matured body. A frown was on her features, quirking an eyebrow as the little ghost tried to give her a fake smile.

"College, huh? You're going to have fun, Kat, really. You'll meet tons of new people like… Guys and you'll study and stuff."

"…You know it would have never worked out Casper, you're still my best friend though and I'll always love you."

She gently whispered, not knowing how much it killed his non-beating heart to hear her say such words while looking him straight in the eyes. He knew that it would have never worked out between them, a ghost and a fleshie; he just never wanted to admit it. Though he could feel himself being crushed under the emotional words he still kept smiling, not daring to look over at his uncles or Doctor Harvey.

He couldn't handle their gazes right now.

"Haha- Yeah, I love you too and I know you'll become the best therapist there is out there. Oh! I meant the best therapist for living people there is, your father is the best for the dead!"

Kat giggled at his comment, heading towards the passenger's side of the truck when she noticed her father heading to the driver's seat. Harvey gave a laugh and winked at Casper, the Ghostly Trio making disgusting faces at the woman when she had passed by them. She turned her head to gaze over her shoulder, scowling at the trio though a smile tugging at the sides of her lips.

"You guys are disgusting freaks."

In response the trio battered their eye-lashes, puckering their lips.

"Thank you."

"Losers."

"Hey, shut up!"

"Piss off!"

"You first!"

"Go die!"

"Hehe- Too late!"

She grinned from ear to ear as she opened the door, Harvey opening his own door as he waved at the four ghosts before getting into the truck. Kat kiss her palm and blew a kiss at Casper, sticking her tongue out at the trio before she slipped into her own seat and slamming the door shut. The engine roared and car took though the door, the woman turning in her seat to wave at them as the two living beings drove away from the ghosts. The gate was already opened for them, thanks to Casper, as the four ghosts kept waving right back at her until the truck couldn't be seen any longer.

They had left in a blink of an eye.

"I'm gonna miss 'em."

"Me too."

"Yeah, I'm sure going to miss them also."

"…Yeah, me too."

All that was left of them was the dust dancing in the air and the opened gate, but when the two were gone Whipstaff Manor was the same as it had been before the two had come to live at the house.

Lifeless, empty, and cold.

…

_**(Manhattan, New York, four months later)**_

…

"So? What does this all mean to us?"

A woman in her late twenties questioned, resting her pale chin on her palm in a bored manner, passing a dull look to an elderly man named Derek. Her blonde hair up pulled up into a messy ponytail, a few bangs over the top of her emerald eyes. She was a good looking woman, simply clad in a white blouse and black skirt that reached the tops of her pale knees, a pair of black heels attached to her feet. Very lovely indeed.

To bad that she had the temper of an untamed horse and a head as thick as a mule.

"Simple. If we can't get higher management down there and no one buys our products or stocks then our entire company will fail. All of us will have to find new jobs and that won't be easy in our economy, there's over thousands of us who will be placed on the streets if we don't fix this."

"Fine… Fine. What are the areas that need higher management down there?"

"There are five areas: Phoenix, Arizona. Angels City, California. Almira, Washington. Blue Creek, Ohio. And the last place is Friendship, Maine. We need you and four other people to transfer to these towns, Ms. Reed, or our company will be shut down. As one of the highest positions in our company we need you too…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Just let me think."

Ms. Reed, who was the business woman, grumbled, gazing onwards at nothing but space. A sigh escaped her scarlet lips, rubbing the back of her head as she thought over the situation. Her entire name was Sally Lynn Reed, though it had been so many years sense someone had simply called her 'Sally'.

"You all need to realize that I have a twelve-year-old daughter, you all remember Sara, unlike most of you who have no children, she just got used the city life. What am I supposed to tell her? "Sorry sweetie, I know that you just got new friends and got used to city life, but we gotta move again?" I just… I know we have to do this, but where am I supposed to go for her?"

"Well…"

The round, elderly man began, rubbing the black hairs on his thick chin. Sara smirked to herself as she watched him rub his hairy chin, bitterly thinking to herself- '_No matter how much you rub the hairs on your chinny-chin-chin or huff and puff you'll never become get the superintendent position that I have_.' It was no secret that he wanted her position and had sent her from place to place to make her get tried of her job and quit- But she was more stubborn than that.

'_Bring it, you big, bad, fat wolf_.'

"Why not Friendship, Maine? Not hot like Phoenix, not over populate like California or Washington, and not boring as Ohio. Oh, and Maine is the state that needs the most work for our company, you'll sure help out _**tons**_ there."

'_You stupid wolf- You ain't blowing my house down_.'

"…It sounds like a decent place, but where can I live? What house? You know I don't like those little country houses or apartments, Sara doesn't need a life like that. I want her to have a real home, a big one for a play area and freedom. Some where she can bring friends over."

Before she knew it a stack of papers were thrown before her on the long, wooden table she sat at, blinking a couple of times in utter shock. Sitting out of her bored position she gazed over the papers before her, mouth opening in a gap at the picture of a beautiful mansion that was resting on a cliff with the waves crashing against the cliff like some sort of dance. What place was this?

"Whipstaff Manor, some crazy ghost guy had lived there but is selling the place."

"Like the Ghostbusters?"

"Weirder than that, was a therapist for ghosts or something, who cares about him though. This place is perfect for you two! Especially for Sara, there's a school right by the mansion, a huge yard, an ocean right by you, this could be something great for her! Oh, and for you there are tons of things for you too, like a bakery and all that jazz! This place is perfect for you two!"

"Ghosts? How strange, this place is really nice though. Beautiful rather, but I mean…"

Her words drifted away as she caught the sight of a deed within the stack of paperwork, eyebrow twitching in irritation, a bill attached to the deed. It was the rent that had already been paid off; in fact the rent was paid off for the next three months. How dare that slime ball force this upon her!

"Oh Derek, how nice, you paid off the house already in my name. You… Knew I was going to pick this place, like that's not creepy at all."

The elderly man grinned, Derek kept rubbing the hairs on his chin with a hearty laugh, throwing his hands in the air with another loud, obnoxious laugh.

"Of course I knew and of course I did! I just thought of this as a… Going away present, the rent wasn't that much and three months is enough time to get you settled in. I want to help you out as much as I can, I mean, Maine is going to be a difficult environment for you to work in. If you're not up for the challenge though, I can take the place over for you and tell the big boss about our misunderstanding. A city girl like you just doesn't belong there."

Her pale hand slammed against the top of the stack of papers, the deed shaking within her grasp. Her emerald eyes glared daggers into his black eyes, both glaring at one another as the others around them sat in utter silence. Finally, a smile broke across her scarlet lips, eyes glancing downwards at the deed and the bill then back upwards towards his chubby face.

"We'll be completely packed in a week and we'll head straight off to Maine after that. I'm superintendent for a reason, there's no job that I can't do no matter how difficult it is. Maine will be supporting and loving me in no time- I can handle this."

Leaning back into her chair, she nodded silently to herself, finally saying above a whisper-

"Whipstaff Manor will be mine and Sara's new home."

She knew that this was a new beginning for her- She just didn't know how much this was going to affect not only her life but many other lives and souls.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading, sorry it was so short and not well written!

Please tell me what you liked/disliked, all that jazz, have a fantastic day!

88888888


	2. Even If You Like It Or Not

88888888

…

88888888

_**Title: Even If You Like It or Not**_

"This isn't fair."

A young twelve-year-old girl by the name Sara Amber Reed spoke-up to her mother after the hours and hours of silence that the two kept in the long car ride. Sally sighed loudly, tilting her head slightly to raise an eyebrow at her daughter, a smirk crossing the side of her mouth.

"The world ain't fair, kid, just ask any parent with kids."

"Hey!"

The two shared a laugh, the young girl brushing some of her blonde hair out of her face. Unlike her mother Sara dressed in a… Different style from most other females. From the holes in the knees on her light blue jeans to the tiny missing pieces on her long sleeved, scarlet shirt to her dirty, used-to-be-white sneakers she was your typical tom-boy. Her dirty blonde hair was only straight and her mother constantly nagged at her daughter about her rather up-kept hair, but she loved her look anyway.

"I'm serious, I mean… I just made friends, but now we have to move again. How many times do we have to keep moving until we stay in one place long enough for I can have a true friend?"

"It's not as easy as that, Sally, you have to understand… If I don't move to where my job says too then I'll lose my position to Derek Wesley and I'll have to find a new job. This job is a fantastic job and pays tons of money for someone like me who doesn't have a college degree. I'm sorry that you can't really make friends for long enough, but you'll make friends here."

Though her emerald eyes were on the road she could feel the pair of blue eyes simply gazing at her until a smile broke across the older woman's face.

"Come on, we're going to a place called Friendship, you're gonna make tons of friends!"

The two girls shared a laugh, nudging one another, neither knowing that many years ago a certain doctor and his daughter had almost the exact same conversation. A girl who was tried of never keeping friends and a parent just working their hardest.

How history was repeating but then how it wasn't.

"Have you read these papers with the deed?"

"No, what are you, sick or something? Expecting me to read, how disgraceful."

"Haha, very funny. Seriously though, it says in these papers that Whipstaff Manors is haunted by four ghosts, though one ghost is friendly. It's an article written by Doctor Harvey himself, the man who had owned the house for years; he talks about these ghosts and what they do. It says if they act up too much just get a vacuum and suck them into it."

"Yeah? And if they're good am I supposed to sing a song for them?"

"Actually, it says in here that the ghost by the name 'Fatso' loves songs."

"Sara, why are you wasting your time in reading what he wrote? He's a man who chases after ghosts for the fun of it, the guy was and is a complete lunatic. Stop wasting your time on such things."

"I like what he wrote though. It's interesting, he wrote out pages and pages about these ghosts, even about a little ghost named Casper who is friendly."

"People with their imaginations these days. Casper, huh? That's cute; he should have a theme song or something. _Casper the friendly ghost, he's the friendliest ghost around_."

"_He won't try to scare you because he's Casper the friendly ghost_!"

The two sang along in lyrics, making up their own song as they laughed away, neither realizing how true that article was that Doctor Harvey wrote.

…

_**(Whipstaff Manor, four months and a week later)**_

…

"We can go out into town and scare people."

"Naw, that ain't fun anymore."

"We could… Sing?"

"_**NO**_!"

Both Stinkie and Stretch bellowed, the trio resting on the living room couch, spider webs, dust, and darkness marking the walls once more. Without Kat or Doctor Harvey to keep the place clean it had gotten disgusting once more and the trio should have been happy about this, but they just… Weren't. Nothing seemed right anymore without fleshies in their home anymore; it was like when the two had left they had taken the joy and happiness from the Whipstaff Manor.

"What about picking on Casper?"

Stretch groaned, rolling his violet eyes as his hand went across his face, literally stretching it out.

"Bulb-head ain't been the same sense 'em fleshies left, 'ya know? Hasn't said a stinkin' word to us in months, if we bother him now he still won't say nothin'. I've tried for weeks to make 'em talk but it ain't no use, short sheet just isn't up for anything anymore. Let's just… Head out and haunt the town, boys, maybe that'll help our mood out."

The three sighed loudly and obnoxiously, floating through the window above the doors of the manor as they headed towards town. Unknown to them Casper was sadly gazing out of one of the many balconies the mansion had, sighing to himself when he saw them leaving. Everyone left him, no matter how nice and caring he was, they still left him.

A bitter scowl crossed his transparent, light blue features.

"You know that's not true, they just have lives and I… Don't."

He sighed once more again, gazing onwards out in the large yard that belonged to the lifeless Whipstaff Manor. It had been almost twenty minutes later after his uncles were gone when something caught his attention, lifting his head upwards off his arms where they had been resting. A nice looking car was driving through the open gates of Whipstaff Manor, heading directly towards his home. Something stirred inside his skinless body that he hadn't felt in months.

Was he… Feeling happy?

A grin couldn't stop spreading across his face as the car screeched to a halt, hearing the engine turn off and two figures get out of the car. Though they were far away and looking tiny one figure was a woman, clearly the mother, who began unpacking the trunk. The other figure was a girl who seemed to have been his age, well uhh… The age he was when he had been alive.

The youngest girl marveled at the house before helping her mother with some of the bags, a stack of papers in the girl's hand. Casper heard the sound of the door opening and then slamming shut, the night silent once more except for the sound of the whispering wind and crashing waves.

In an instant he was invisible, floating through the walls to get too downstairs where the two girls were.

"Oh wow… Look at this place! It's huge!"

Sara gasped, dropping the bags instantly though holding a death-grip on Doctor Harvey's papers, spinning around to look at every angle of the house. She placed the papers on the ground right by the bags, still clearly amazed by the enormous size of the house. Unlike Sara, Sally placed her finger against the wall and tug across it, a wad of dust and spider webs now on her index finger.

"Yeah, and real messy. We're gonna have to clean it soon."

"Great…"

The daughter moaned, her mother laughing as she threw a pillow directly at her face, Sara giggling as the pillow collided with her face. Fixing her black skirt Sally coughed loudly into her hand, narrowing her eyes as a smirk tugged at her lips.

"Go find a room, Sara. _But remember_…"

Before Sara even knew it a pair of arms wrapped around her body, swinging her around as she cried out at her mother's silly antics. When she placed back onto the ground the pair of emerald eyes were gazing into the pair of blue eyes, the business woman holding a stern look for a few moments before she broke out into a smile.

"Don't let the ghosts get you! They might give you some _boo-boos_!"

"You must be a ghost, mom…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Because everyone knows that ghosts are bad at lies and you can see _right though them_!"

Casper couldn't help but let a laugh leave his lips at the two girls and how they laughed away; watching s the youngest one named 'Sara' went upstairs. With a gentle smile he floated after the girl, clearly invisible as he watched her every move, every step, every breath. She hummed away happily to herself and the little ghost couldn't help but think to himself-

'_Maybe they'll help to fix everything here at Whipstaff again. Maybe_?'

Before he could even prepare himself for this moment the blonde hair girl went through the door that had once belonged to Kat's room and Casper's old room, taking a step inside. He floated behind her as a sickness irrupted though his lifeless body, he hadn't been in this room in over four months. Unknown to Sara that someone was with her in the room she gave off a surprised gasp, eyeing the ceiling before noticing the long, body-length windows by the far wall. Her feet hurried her over to the direction, pulling the handles as a rush of the wind danced on her pale face, tasting salt water on her lips.

"How beautiful, now if only I actually had friends to talk to about this perfect view…"

She muttered, a bitter expression crossing her face as her eyes simply stared outwards at the nature scenery, hands on the railing. Casper floated behind her, waving his hand in the air nervously though still clearly invisible. With a shaky breath, unheard by the living girl, he let his sense drop, not being invisible anymore. With a sigh and closing her blue eyes, Sara walked straight through Casper without even opening her eyes, shivering as she suddenly felt cold for some random reason.

The ghost rolled his eyes and mentally moaned, why did she have to go and close her eyes when he just got the confidence to show himself?

Closing the windows Sara went towards her new bed, plopping herself onto the sheet with a sigh, sitting upwards with her legs dangling off the edge. Casper took his place right by her side, forgetting that he wasn't invisible anymore as he sat in the same position. Both sat with shoulders slumped, both having their chins prompted up in their palms with their elbows resting on their thigh.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"When you leave the door take a right, go down the hallway, and it's the first door on your left."

"Oh, thanks."

"No problem."

As soon as the words left his lips the two paused, silence lingering on between them as they both turned their heads slowly. Both pair of blue eyes finally met in a gaze, both eyes wide as a sheepish smile took over the ghost's features. He raised his hands in the air in his own self-defense, a couple of weak chuckles leaving his lips, not able to form a sentence at her shocked expression.

"Uhh… Look, I know this seems bad, but it would be swell if you just wouldn't-"

Before he could say the rest a scream of terror escape her pale lips.

…

_**(Downstairs, a few minutes before)**_

…

"Okay… So, the next three months of rent has been paid off, that's good, at least that rat Derek did something good for once. I'll probably need to restock on food though, not to mention cleaning equipment for this house. Have to enroll Sara in her new school, good thing today is Friday, have all weekend to do that for her. Hmm… Food, equipment, need new lights, maybe a new sofa, wall painting…"

Sally was speaking a list of things she needed to do out-loud, back turned to the door as she was going through the boxes. Hopefully nothing was broken. Her ranting ended when she caught sight of the papers Doctor Harvey had wrote, smirking her scarlet lips as she reached over to collect the piles of pages on the wooden flooring. Her emerald eyes skimmed through the pages, clearly amused.

There had to have been over ten pages in this pile, what kind of man wasted his time with writing about some fake article like this?

"Ghosts... Pfft- Crazy people these days, forgetting about the real world. Here this guy is, dealing with _ghosts_ and trying to help someone that's not even real. Now here I am, with a child who knows it's my fault that she has no friends, single mother who is working her butt off in a stuck end job that I can never leave, and with a house that I don't even want to live in. Life really isn't fair, but have to pay the price for things I did when I was younger."

Scratching the top of her head she stood up all the way, ignoring the aching feeling in her feet from being in heels all day. She should have changed out of her business clothes; it wasn't like she was going to meet new people anytime soon.

"…Ghosts. How silly. It's not like they're real, if they were I bet I would have seen one by now with all the bad karma I have. I wish people would stop with their crazy stories and just live life like normal people; normal people are the ones who buy stocks and products from our company. Crazy people are the ones who don't those crazy people. When will people just realize that there is no such thing as…"

Her smooth words suddenly trailed away as a chill ran along her spine, the ends of her hair sticking upwards, the cold swirling around her. A few of her blonde bangs crossed over her face as she stood all the way up, body straight as a pole. The upper half of her body slowly turned around to gaze behind her back, unknown to even herself why she was acting like something was going to be there. Her muscles tensed and tightened as her jaw locked, unable to turn away at the sight.

"_G… G… G…_"

Once violet eyes only turned to a deadly scarlet as the figure grinned evilly down at her, features twisted in an ugly form.

"_**Ghost**_."

Sara was heard screaming from upstairs.

…

_**(Back upstairs)**_

…

"No, no, no! It's okay! I'm not going to-"

Before he could stutter out the rest the human was already running out of the room, crying out for her mother as she ran. Casper let a sigh escape his lips as he shook his head until a chill went over his own spine, he knew this feeling. Only three certain ghosts gave him this sort of feeling and chill when they were angry.

And oh boy, were they angry.

"_Oh no_…"

He moaned before flying out the door to get Sara, the girl already running down the hallway, heading towards the stairs that lead to the lower floor. She turned her head around her shoulder and didn't see the ghost, a shaky breathe leaving her lips. As soon as she turned her head around she tried stopping her body with her heels, the little ghost only a few feet before her now.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm friendly! My name is Casper, there's nothing to be worried about!"

"I read about you, Doctor Har-VEEEYYYY!"

Her sentence never finished as she cried out in shock, unable to control her body as her feet slid across the red carpet that was under her feet. Her body slid down the hallway and before she could control what was happening she lost her footing, body being flung forward. Casper gasped as his floated as fast as he could but not making it in to save her from her collision.

Sara's body fell forward unable to use her arms in time as her forehead collided with the top step that lead upstairs, vision blurring a dim brown before completely blacking out.

Even Casper winched as the loud 'thud' of her falling echoed through the manor.

…

_**(Back downstairs)**_

…

"Sara!"

Sally cried out but before she could even call her daughter's name again a fat ghost came before her, glaring down at her with bright brown eyes. A scream escaped her lips at the sight of all three ghosts, heading towards the stairs to get to her daughter. In an instance another ghost blocked her path at the stairs, this ghost with green eyes while howling laughter left his lips.

"Where do you think you're going, fleshie? Don't you want to party with us boys?"

"Yeah gaul, don't 'cha wanna stay awhile while we show 'ya around the house?"

Stretch said right after Stinkie's comment, gazing on in amusement as the mother cried out again, taking off one of her heels and throwing it directly at Stretch. The oldest ghost passed her a dull look as the shoe went through him, the woman running through the slit between Fatso and Stretch to get away from the group, feeling rather nausea. The three were too amused to go after the woman as she ran in one heel, only stopping for a second to pull some papers off the ground and hurry to the kitchen.

When the kitchen door swished closed was when all three returned back to their normal forms, gruesome no longer.

"Who 'da hell is that gaul?"

"Don't know, but it seems that she thinks she's moving in."

Stinkie gestured with his hand towards the boxes with labels on them, both Stinkie and Fatso trying to hide their grins. Two new fleshies, that seemed nice. Stretch was the opposite of his brothers, snarling as he cracked his knuckles with no bone in them, shaking his head. The oldest uncle took a few whiffs of the air, upper lip left upwards in disgust.

"She ain't movin' in and neither is the other fleshie that's with her, I can smell another fleshie in our home right now. We ain't gonna let them move in here, right boys?"

Both Fatso and Stinkie passed each other frowns.

"_**Right, boys**_?"

"…_Yeah_."

The two really didn't agree with Stretch though.

…

(_**Back upstairs**_)

…

"_Nuuhhh_… What?"

Sara moaned, eyes fluttering open as the world around her was only a dirt brown, unable to see anything around herself. She could feel water hitting her pale face and something being placed against her forehead and sticking to it, but her vision wasn't working. After a few moments of constant blinking her eyes met another pair of eyes, a little ghost floating above her body.

Before she could even open her mouth to scream a cotton ball was shoved into her mouth.

"_Shh_! Don't scream, please, I'm not going to hurt you! At least, I'm not trying to! I mean… You fell and before I could catch you and I'm so sorry! I've wrapped you up and everything, even cleaned up the blood and it's only a minor injury. Well; I mean sort of minor, you're forehead was busted pretty good, but I'm still so sorry! I really am, if I could-"

"Stop, stop! With all this talking your brain is going to explode!"

She laughed, placing a hand against her forehead, wincing at the aching feeling. She could feel a leathery texture placed on top of her wound under her finger-tips, it was a large Band-Aid. For the first time Sara actually smiled at Casper, the ghost returning the smile with a sheepish wave- Maybe they could be friends?

Just maybe?

"You said you read about me… From Doctor Harvey?"

"Oh, yes! He wrote all about this house, including you and the Ghostly Trio and how they probably won't take well to new… 'Fleshies' I think is the term for the living. Oh God, where's mom?"

Casper moaned as he floated out of her way for she could stand up, both looking over the staircase to see the Ghostly Trio at the end of the stairs, howling away with laughter. But her mother wasn't there, where had she gone?

What had they done to her?

…

_**(Inside the kitchen)**_

…

Sally's ankle ached on a new level of pain, never running so quickly in one heel. She ignored the pain though as her eyes searched through all the papers Doctor Harvey wrote. There had to be something in here to help her, she had to deal with those… Those… Things!

Those things!

"Come on, come on… There had to be something in here! I'm sorry that I said ghosts weren't real, but help me right now- They could have done something to Sara!"

She was crying out to herself out-loud, acting like she was talking to another being to help her with her quick research. She was pacing around the room in one heel, hair-tie almost fallen out by now with bangs covering her face, while emerald eyes were wide. As she kept throwing papers out of her hand and into the air that she didn't need anymore she accidentally hit the vacuum cleaner with her foot.

"Whoa! I don't need this right now, I need to…"

Her frantic words suddenly trailed away.

Vacuum cleaner?

Had she just hit the vacuum cleaner?

An evil grin crossed over her pale features as she let all of the papers slip out of her grasp but one single page- The deed to Whipstaff Manor. Reaching downwards to retrieve the vacuum cleaner and the cord to plug the item in, one of her eyebrows shot upwards. She couldn't contain her smirk for long after she plugged the item in, heading towards the kitchen doors.

"I'll show these freaks what I do to those who try to pull one over me."

…

(_**Downstairs)**_

…

"Err… You think she died in there or something?"

Fatso questioned, both Stinkie and Stretch rolling their eyes at him. The oldest ghost shifted his hand into a tennis racket as he smacked Fatso right in the back of the head with his hand, snarling. Damn, was his brother really that stupid? Sometimes he just wanted to shift his body into a little ball and hit him with a bat all the way to China.

Then his brother would eat all the food there though and make 'em fleshies starve, good.

"Shut up, she ain't dead. That gaul just ran to the kitchen outta fear too scared to fight us. Probably peed her skirt or somethin' and didn't want no one to see! We're the best ghosts around!"

"Don't give yourself so much credit!"

A female voice was heard as the kitchen door swung open, reviling the fleshie who had entered their home to all their eyes. She didn't look too old, maybe only in her late twenties- And did she have a nice body or what? The Trio would have given her a wolf whistle if she wasn't the enemy at this point, but she was really good looking… From the black skirt that was on her legs to the white blouse with a few buttons undone and her hair in a mess…

Ew. Gross. She was a fleshie. No. Never.

"Take a picture boys, it'll last longer!"

She spat out to the three, one hand behind her back, clearly hiding something while her other hand held some stupid piece of paper in it. With a mocking laugh the trio puffed themselves bigger before, only Stretch noticing that she almost took a step back out of fear.

Almost.

"Doll, we'd only want your face if it's a picture on a dart board!"

"With a nose like yours you don't even need a large dart board, just tape my picture onto your nose!"

"Just who 'da hell do you tink' you are?"

The woman removed her pale hand from behind her back, reviling a vacuum hose to their eyes, all three blinking a couple of times in shock. Before they could even had enough time to fly away her foot kicked the vacuum on, already beginning to try to suck in Fatso's large belly into the vacuum. She lifted the piece of paper up into the air before their faces.

"Names Miss Sally Lynn Reed, superintendent in a company called '_**Foxfire and Co**_' and a mother of one child. I am the new owner of Whipstaff Manor-"

At this time Fatso was already crying out as he was sucked all the way into the vacuum.

"This is my new home-"

Next she pointed the hose at Stinkie.

"My daughter and I now live here-"

"Stinkie, stink the gaul!"

"With pleasure!"

Stinkie did what he was known best for- Stinking. He blew a large, green gas of disgust smell directly into the woman's face. She didn't gag, or vomit, or choke, or move, not even a twitch. She just stood there, eyebrow lifting upwards as annoyance crossed her features, sucking the stinky ghost into the vacuum as he cried out-

"She didn't even flinch at my stink, she's a monster! _**A monster**_!"

Before Stretch could runaway his nose was already being sucked into the vacuum cleaner, his violet eyes glaring into the pair of emerald eyes.

"-And we're not leaving this place, even if you like it or not."

"Then we'll make you leave!"

At his last words the ghost cried out in both annoyance and rage as he was finally sucked into the vacuum all the way, the three ghosts now gone from view. With an exasperated sigh the woman shut the vacuum off, rubbing a hand along her face, shoulders shaking. She wanted to lie to herself and say that none of this happened but by the voices screaming out of the vacuum she couldn't deny it.

Ghosts were real.

"Mom!"

Sally whipped her head around as Sara ran down the stairs, Casper flying right by her side as her mother caught the sight of the large Band-Aid. Before she could even question what happened the younger girl jumped into her mother's grasp, holding onto the older woman's body tightly. Sally simply placed one arm around her daughter's little body, temples beating rapidly though she smiled gently.

"You okay?"

"You're asking me if I'm okay when you're the one with the Band-Aid? Yeah… I'm fine, are you alright?"

"Yup! Casper cleaned up the wound and wrapped it for me."

The two broke their embrace as Casper waved, holding his hand out for Sally to shake his hand. She tried but her skin only went through his body, clearly amused by this situation.

"Hello, my name is Casper, Ms. Reed."

"_**When we get out of here, Short Sheet, we're gonna throw you into the oven**_."

Fatso's voice could be heard from the vacuum as the Ghostly Trio gave off their mocking laughter, though not laughing for long as Sally kicked the vacuum. They screamed away as the mother glared down at the vacuum, rubbing a hand over her face once more. Leave it to Derek to pick out a house that was haunted by three morons…

Three moronic ghosts that is.

"Those are my uncles in there by the way. There names are Fatso, Stinkie, and Stretch."

"I would say it was a pleasure meeting them but I'm not one for lying."

Casper grinned at her words and she grinned back before giving off a yawn, patting her daughter on the back and nodding at the little, floating ghost.

"I'm going to go to bed; this day was just too much for me. I'm just going to find a random room and sleep in it, is that alright?"

"Of course, you can go to my uncles' room if you like. Take the left flight of stairs, when you go upstairs just take a right and it's the second door on the right- They have three beds you can pick from if you like."

"_**When I get outta here, Bulb-Head, you're gonna wish you were alive again**_!"

Stretch snapped from inside the vacuum, none of the Ghostly Trio laughing now as Casper grinned to himself. He knew this was his only chance of making his uncles suffer, sure, he was gonna pay for it later, but it was worth it for now. Sally grinned as she began heading up the stairs, Sara and Casper following right behind her with their own amused glances.

"Three beds in one room, huh? I'm going to roll all over every single bed and get my lively germs all over the sheets! I'm also going to redecorate, repaint, and spray perfume all over the room, too! Maybe when I start throwing company parties here at the manor I'll make their room into a guest room for all of us living people!"

"_**Parties? Other humans?**_"

"_**Repaint? PERFUME**_?"

"Don't touch our room, do 'ya hear me? Fleshie? _**FLLLEEESSSHHHIIIEEE**_!"

All three that weren't in the vacuum were already gone and upstairs.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading! Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	3. You Stupid Son Of A

88888888

…

88888888

_**Title: You Stupid…**_

Stretch sat in bitter silence at the dinning room table, fingers tracing along the wooden surface though not really paying attention to the texture. His violet eyes were glaring outside the window that was directly before the table, the early morning sky dancing with red and blue shades of color. It was so quiet in the kitchen that even the sound of waves from the other part of the house could be heard, making Stretch grit his teeth in annoyance.

It was too early for this cheerful, peaceful crap to be starting.

It was really early in the morning, it had to have only been five in the morning, maybe six, but it was still to damn early. He just couldn't sleep like the rest of his family that were all… Whatever, it wasn't like ghosts needed sleep anyway, and they were already dead. They weren't fleshies. Fleshies… Yes, two new fleshies had just moved in really late at night. Both gauls. One mother and one daughter. Why were they here anyway?

Why the hell could they just not go to some other home?

At the sound of the kitchen door swinging open the oldest uncle snapped his head away from the window, lifting his upper lip up in disgust. One of the news fleshies stood at the kitchen door, blinking a couple of times at the ghost at the table, she kind of looked like a mess. Her hair was pulled out of her hair tie, makeup off her face and now clad in black slacks and a white, long sleeved shirt with the tie untied at the top.

Where 'da hell had he seen that outfit before?

"…Good morning."

"Ain't nothin' good about it, fleshie. You're still here."

She gave a sigh and a nod, black bags under her emerald eyes as she went towards the coffee pot, glancing over her shoulder. Silence lingered on between them as they simply glared at one another, not saying a word. Stretch sat there and waited for her snide comment, he was dying for her to say something awful for he could snap back at her. Finally she opened her mouth to bitterly question-

"You want some coffee or what?"

_Wait, what?_

"Me?"

The look of annoyance quickly left her appearance as a slight blush crossed her pale cheeks, making the oldest ghost smirk. What the hell was she blushing all about? She rubbed the back of her neck while shrugging a shoulder, filling up the coffee pot with water and beginning to make coffee.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You're a ghost, I should have known that you don't drink coffee or even eat. I mean, I can see right through and all."

"Lady, hold it. I ain't sayin' that we don't drink or eat or nothin' like that, 'cuz we do, just like at my brother. He's as a big as a whale. It's just… Didn't 'tink no fleshie would ask me if I want some coffee is all. I was a little rough with 'ya last night, didn't believe you would be nice enough to ask if I want some coffee."

Wait, what? What 'da hell was he sayin' now?

The blonde hair woman took a seat before him as the coffee began, nodding her head slightly with a bitter smirk. She placed her chin inside the palm of her hand with her elbow on the table, her emerald eyes gazing into the pair of violet eyes.

"You've never been in the business world, have you? I'm not going to show my hate to you or be bitter to you, that's not the business way. The business way is that we help each other out in anyway we can and then when I have the chance I'll destroy the person I hate anyway I can. Easy as that."

"Lady, I like 'da way you 'tink."

"Thanks."

Silence lingered on between them as the first rays of the sunlight beamed through the open windows, both ghost and fleshie grunting at the sunlight hitting them. They made eye contact once more, both quirking an eyebrow at one another- It wasn't like they were friends, what the hell could they say to each other? His violet eyes caught the sight of the pile of papers she placed onto the table, grunting at the sight of all the papers. There had to have been over a hundred pieces of paper in that damn pile.

"What are those?"

"A shorter list is what they aren't; it's a mixture of things. The article Doctor Harvey wrote about you guys, list of things I need to get Sara before school, another list of cities and towns around this area, things to do for Sara on the weekends, what areas I need to go to so I can sell get my company more well-known, along with…"

"If I remember correctly I asked about those papers, not you're life story!"

For the first time in an entire day she actually gave off a laugh, fingers flipping through the papers with a silent nod to herself. The ghost before her couldn't stop glancing over at the pair of 'pajamas' she was wearing, he knew them… He just knew in his mind that he knew them. Whatever.

Stupid fleshie.

"Why are you here anyway? Ain't you got some where else to be? You ain't helpin' anyone else out by being here."

Stretch bitterly asked, Sally lifting up her gaze to pass him her own bitter look, simply rolling her emerald eyes. Glancing down at the papers again she flipped to another page and if Stretch had blood it would have been boiling by now. Who 'da hell did this woman 'tink she was to act like this? Last night she had been screaming like a little girl and threw her heel at him, now she was sitting there all mighty and holier than thou.

Stupid fleshie.

"Unlike you, ah-so dead one, I have a life to live and a job to do. And sense my daughter isn't here I'll tell you the real reason why I'm stuck here in this hell-hole, but I need you to wear your big-boy shorts when I tell you this, okay? I have to be here- If I had argued with my boss about not coming here then I would have been fired. I'm a woman trying to make it into a man's business world without a college degree and a young daughter, any chance they get they will fire me. Are you listening to me?"

It was unlike Stretch to take such crap from a fleshie, he hadn't even been this calm with Doctor Harvey, but he gave a nod at her. He didn't even now her that well but he could tell that life was already placing '_Kick Me'_signs on her back- If she was going to give him her real opinion then he was going to listen, if he brought him closer to finding a way to get her out of Whipstaff Manor so be it.

"So when they looked at me and said- "Hey, we need you to move here." I could only respond back with- "Of course, sir." And so I had to pack up everything nearly by myself, leave comfy New York to this place. Oh, and don't forget that I got the scare of my life last night! Now Sara has a large bandage around her forehead and I now have to deal with a bunch of dead residents who hate me! That's why I'm stuck here, because I have no where else to go, you happy now?"

"Peachy."

"I got a question for you."

At the sound of the new voice both Stretch and Sally turned their heads towards the doors, both looking equally annoyed at the sight if a fat ghost and another smelly one. Fatso was the one who asked the question, floating with Stinkie as they sat down on each side of Stretch's chair. With a sigh she rubbed her hand along her face, nodding her head at the large ghost.

"What?"

"That kid upstairs, she's your daughter, right? You gave birth to her, no one else did?"

"Uhh- Yes. Why?"

"And you aren't that old, maybe in your twenties, right?"

"Well, I… I'm twenty-seven-years-old, yes. Sara is twelve-years-old…"

"Then you had your kid at twenty-two then?"

Before she could reply Stretch smacked his brother in the back of the head, rolling his eyes as he snarled, Stinkie passing Fatso the same look.

"Ain't 'ya got any thoughts in your head? If she's twenty-seven-years-old and her kid is twelve-years-old than that means she had her kid at the age of…"

The oldest ghost paused his words as he passed the woman at the wooden table a bewilderment expression, Sally's shoulders dropping at the sight. What was this ghost? Her mother? He had on the same expression her mother had done when she had told her that she had been pregnant. That had been so many years ago… So very long ago, in a much simpler world…

"Fifteen? You had your kid at the age of fifteen? What kinda stupid-as…"

"_What kind of monster are you_?"

Before Stretch could even finish his enraged sentence Stinkie had interrupted, leaning over the edge of the table to glare at Sally. The entire group was silent after his out-burst, clearly confused and rather distraught about his crazed words. How would having a daughter at a young age make her a monster? Sure, she was damn stupid, but not a monster.

That stupid fleshie.

"You didn't even flinch at my stink last night! I blew I big ball of disgustingness at you and you did nothing, not even a blink! Is my smell not working anymore, guys?"

Before Stretch or Fatso could comment Stinkie blew his breathe into their faces, both of his brothers gagging and choking at the stench. Oh God, they couldn't breathe! This was awful… And yet Sally only sat there, glancing downwards at the papers, Doctor Harvey's article on top. She opened her mouth and then closed it, smirking a bit as a single thought ran through her head-

'_I'm going to have a little fun first before I tell him the truth_.'

"I can't smell anything, nope. I think your smell is fading is all, in this article Doctor Harvey even made a comment about your smell."

"He did? What did he say about my smell? That it was awful and the worst thing he ever smelt?"

"That's not what I read. He said he was deathly worried for you, that with every day that passed before he left you smell just wasn't the same."

"His smell isn't the same? Did you just not see us die there?"

"Yeah, I 'tink I just died for the second time!"

Stretch and Fatso comment as Sally shrugged, getting up from her spot at the table to go to the coffee pot. As she began pouring the coffee, back turned to the group, a grin formed on her pale face. At the sound of fake sobs Stinkie gave off and his brothers sobbing with him she shook her head at the group, how silly they were. But they were still stupid.

Stupid ghosts.

"Would you boys like coffee?"

Stinkie stopped his fake sobbing as both he and Fatso nodded, though unknown to Sally why they even wanted coffee. Ghosts couldn't eat, could they? She shrugged it off as she pulled out four coffee mugs from the top cabinet, beginning to pour coffee. Stretch ignored his brothers as the woman stood at the counter, a smile on her pale face while brushing her hair out of her face.

The oldest brother still didn't know too much about her, but he knew just enough. This Sally 'gaul was just some girl who had a child at a young age, didn't have enough time or money for college apparently, and was stuck in a world that she didn't want to be in. Oh, and she thought Whipstaff Manor was a hell-hole, how pleasant. As he simply gazed at her in both annoyance, though also in a new light of slight admiration at taking so much crap, he only thought one thing-

'_Stupid fleshie_.'

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz! I know it doesn't seem it but I really am going some-where with this, guys. :P

I hope you have a great day!

88888888


	4. Keeping Everything Together Or Not

88888888

I noticed that it's been a while sense I've updated so I thought I needed too. This chapter is going to maybe be a bit intense and out of character, but it's for you to get to know the situation better and the other characters. Sorry!

Warning: Curse words and sexual comments will be made in this chapter.

So, let me begin and thank you for reading!

88888888

_**Title: Keeping It Together**_

_**Or Maybe Not**_

Casper only stared in shock as his smelly uncle flew past him from the kitchen door, fake sobbing and rather loudly at that. Fatso went after Stinkie, saying words as sweet as sugar to him while floating after him. A pair of blue eyes glanced upwards at the ghost, the little ghost shrugging a shoulder at Sara's confused look. With a shrug back the two headed towards the kitchen door, Casper simply floating through the door as Sara smacked her face against the door, a curse word loudly being pronounced from her lips.

Oh yeah- He was the ghost, not her, she couldn't float through walls.

"That curse word had better not have left from your lips, young lady!"

"I wasn't me; it was Casper who said it."

She lied as she pushed the door open; reviling to her eyes that Casper scrunched his lips to the side of his mouth, trying not to laugh. The girl caught the sight of her mother sitting at the wooden table, the ghost with a long nose sitting across from her. Both 'adults' had annoyed looks on their faces, both with a cup of coffee, and both passing an annoyed expression at Casper and Sara.

She would have giggled if her mother didn't scare her so much in the morning, especially this early.

"What have I told you about lying?"

"Naw, I believe the gaul, Casper must have been the one who had cursed."

"What?"

Stretch shrugged mindlessly as a smirk grew on his face, playing with his coffee.

"Yeah- That curse word was said in an annoyin', high-pitch, perky, and girly voice. It sounded just like Casper's voice."

"We heard a thud though when someone ran into the door, Sara is only dumb enough to do something like that."

"Don't give Short Sheet that much credit, if he wasn't dead he would be runnin' in ta' doors too."

Both of the younger ones in the room held sour faces as Casper headed towards a pair of cabinets, pulling out three plates that were piled with food. Sara only stared in astonishment at all the food that fit on those plates, a plate being before Stretch and in two other spots. Those plates must have been for Fatso and Stinkie, the two who had left the room in a hurry. Sally smirked over her coffee as she gazed at the violet eyed ghost, nodding to herself.

"That was pretty good getting the two of them like that, I'm impressed. For someone as obnoxious, rude, and as dead as yourself I didn't believe that you could think."

"I didn't 'tink that a fleshie like yourself was even capable of thought either, so right back to 'ya."

Casper slightly glanced over his shoulder at his oldest uncle, a confused look crossing his transparent face at the sight. His uncle- The uncle he knew for being cruel, cold and for being just as bitter in the morning as Dracula- was just sitting there, not touching his food, simply playing with his coffee. He was actually being quiet and civilized, well… Almost civilized, it was a beginning. The pale 12-year-old joined Casper's side, ignoring his protests as she began helping him make breakfast.

Unknown to Casper, Stretch glanced over his nephew, seeing a smile on his face that he hadn't seen in absolute months. Kat and Doctor Harvey had been here when he had last smiled like that, that true and genuine smile he had been used to seeing. The happiness his uncle felt for his nephew disappeared in a blink of an eye, rage taking over him, coffee cup trembling.

What? Were they not good enough for him? Why does he start smilin' and laughin' when two fleshies come into their home? Why weren't they good enough for him, huh? Was it 'cuz they didn't have skin and crap like that? Huh? Why weren't they, the Ghostly Trio, good enough for their nephew, Casper? Huh, huh, HUH?

_**These fleshies needed to go**_.

"So Casper, why da' hell am I awake before you, huh? You think it's alright for you to be sleeping around all day and not do your chores? You slacking off now?"

Everyone in the kitchen except Stretch jumped slightly, where did this anger come from?

"I… Uhh- _It wasn't like_…"

"Oh? So you now gonna make up excuses, huh? Well you know what, _**you**_ are just completely useless and can just-"

"_**Monster**_!"

Before Stretch could finish all eyes turned towards the kitchen door, seeing the sight of Stinkie looking in fear at Sally as Fatso rolled his eyes. Stinkie's arms were held in Fatso's grasp, the large ghost tugging him along as he made his brother sit down in his seat. The large ghost passed Stretch a raised, non-existing eyebrow, the oldest ghost realizing that he had been leaning upwards.

Grumbling, he placed himself back into his seat, ignoring all their gazes. Casper and Sara just stood there in shock, gazing at him in both fear and worry. Where had this mood come from? Frowning deeply, the young ghost began cooking breakfast again, Fatso and Stinkie digging into their food by now. Sally noticed the frown on the young ghost's face, feeling a knot forming in her mind as she pointed an index finger at Stretch over her coffee cup.

"The hell is your problem, huh? He didn't even do anything wrong! He came downstairs and began cooking; he even placed your plates down with food already on them!"

"The hell do you 'tink you are, lady? Here you come, strolling in my home and you 'tink 'ya got the right to just yell at me! My brothers and I run this house the way we want too and there ain't no fleshie that's going to tell us otherwise! This ain't your house lady, get 'da hell out!"

Stretch completely ignored her question about his issue, he… How could he explain to that damn fleshie that his problem was the fact that Casper was smiling and laughing for them? He was laughing for them, the fleshies, not even his own uncles. At his response Sally stood up, slamming one of her hands on the table, leaning towards all three ghosts. A pale hand went into the inside of the shirt and her bra and before any of the Ghostly Trio could make a sexual comment she pulled the Deed of Whipstaff Manor from her bra.

"I think I'm the new owner of this house, that's who I am!"

"Mom, don't, this isn't going to-"

"No! No, I won't take this crap, not from any male, alive or dead. Do you ghosts here me? This isn't your house anymore, it's mine- I bought it, I have the deed, I moved in here, and now I wear the pants in this household right now. You're living out a lie if you believe I'm going to leave this house just because a few ghosts scare me! I won't ever leave this house, you hear me?"

She nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, leaning over the table as her blonde hair tumbled over her face, hands shaking. Stretch's own hands were in trembling fists, no one noticing that the cup on the table was also slightly shaking and trembling.

His eyes were a deadly scarlet, cold expression on his features as everyone around them sat in fearful silence. Sara knew her mother, she knew that when her mother started she wouldn't stop unless she was done or killed. The ghosts in the room though, they were scared for a different reason…

Stretch had never stayed this quiet before when he was so angry, this wasn't good.

"We won't leave this home, not just because you're trying to scare us away. If you want to yell and scream at your own son then fine, but not when I'm here. I won't see any male do that again, especially to a sweet boy like Casper. Huff and puff all you like, but I'm not leaving this house and I won't let you yell at such an innocent boy. I'm not leaving unless you kill me."

The mother picked up her paperwork from the table edge and began walking towards the wooden door, a snarl on her face. The sound of something cracking caught her attention though made her turn her head, watching in terror as Stretch's coffee cup broke in millions of pieces. The mug shattered all around the room, coffee now staining the table as he kept staring forward. Finally, with a tilt of his head at the mother he wore an emotionless expression, opening his mouth to calmly say-

"Then I guess I'll just have 'ta kill 'ya to get you out of my house."

And then she was gone from the kitchen.

Fatso and Stinkie looked towards both of their sides to gaze at Stretch, who was only sitting there, hands trembling. The coffee was seeping into the wood now; Casper was already on the case as he tried cleaning up the mess with a rag in his shaky hands. The ghosts in the room tried to act calm though in all truthfulness they weren't calm, they had never seen Stretch do a trick like that before.

Sara, on the other hand, had a pale hand against her chest like she just had a heart-attack. Her teeth were dug into her bottom lip; she had held herself back from screaming like a little girl when the cup randomly shattered.

Casper almost died for a second time as his blue eyes met the pair of violet eyes staring directly at him.

"You ain't my kid."

"…What?"

"You. Ain't. My. Damn. Kid. She said I shouldn't treat my damn own son like that and you ain't my damn kid, so her point was irrelevant. It didn't mean crap and she's sexist. Did any of 'ya hear the way she all whined about males? **Pathetic**."

Fatso passed Stinkie a confused look behind Stretch's back, Stinkie shrugging his shoulders in confusion- Their oldest brother was taking his yelling rather calmly, it was like it had just been a little tiny bug that made a smear on his window shield. Weird. He was usually angrier than this, what was his problem?

"It's not pathetic; my mother has her reasons for everything she does."

All heads, except Stretch, turned towards the voice that had spoken up for the first time after the incident began. The oldest ghost didn't even glance towards the worried kid though, glaring daggers at the young ghost that was floating before him. Sara flinched under their gazes, shifting from one foot to the other in embarrassment, fingers running through her hair.

"Why? She ain't getting laid or something?"

The blue eyed girl passed Stinkie an annoyed look.

"No, it's… Complicated. Guys have never been nice to my mom is all, from work to dating, even when she had been married to my father."

"He didn't abuse you guys, did he?"

Fatso perked up, dreading the answer along with Stinkie and Casper- It wasn't like they were friends with these fleshies, but it was just… They seemed nice. Sara was friendly and Sally had the guts to yell at Stretch and to live in a haunted house, it took skill to do that.

"No, not physically, but there are words that he said that will never leave our minds. Look, it just must have set my mother off when you yelled at Casper is all. She really is a nice person, just… Hot-headed is all. I know that she didn't mean what she said, I'm sorry for her."

"You're mother did mean what she said and stop apologizin' for her, a kid like you ain't supposed to say sorry for your mother's actions. She's her own person."

Stretch spoke-up as he silently kept gazing at Casper, unnerving the young ghost to no end at how much he was getting stared at. The group stayed in silence as they sat in their own thoughts, Casper taking a seat right before his uncle. The two kept staring at each other though not really realizing that the other was there, too deep in their own thoughts. Both were frowning and though neither one realized it; both thought the same thing at the same time.

'_This isn't going to end well_.'

Well; so much for a happy beginning.

…_**To Be Continued…**_

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a beautiful day! :)

88888888


	5. The Second Day At Whipstaff Manor

88888888

You ever start a story and know that it's going to be really long?

That's what I feel like with this story, so for those of you who are reading this: This story might be rather long with many chapters, who knows. :P This chapter is just going to be randomness between everyone just to get to see the situation better.

Let me start.

88888888

_**Title: The Second Day At Whipstaff**_

"Are you excited for school, Sara?"

"I guess, I want to make new friends and have fun, but I don't know… School is… You know, school."

A look of disgust crossed her face as the two giggled, Casper watching as the young girl began packing up a blue backpack with school supplies. She glanced over her shoulder towards the bed to look at the little ghost, tilting her head to the side slightly. Casper followed her movements, floating above her bed at he passed her a confused look.

"What is it?"

"It's just… This is silly… But how can you deal with your uncles? I mean, in Doctor Harvey's medical reports it was stated how the 'Ghostly Trio' was always cruel to Casper, and that's you. I just… It's amazing how you deal with all the junk they give you."

The little ghost shifted rather uncomfortably; smile now fading from his face as he gave off a weak laugh at her. She frowned at him, placing a few more items into her backpack before pushing herself off the ground of her… Err- Casper's… _Their_ room. Sitting on top of the bed now the ghost gave off another laugh, hands behind his head.

"It's fine, they're my uncles and I love them. Sure times are hard but they aren't bad, just a little hard is all. You haven't seen them when they're being really nice is all, we really do have great times together."

"Like when?"

The silence that lingered on between them was enough of an answer for her.

"Hey Casper, let's go and play a game like Tag or something! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah… Yeah, okay!"

Though she was young and rather dense, she knew when a topic needed to be dropped.

…

_**(Two hours later,**_ _**In the Ghostly Trio's Room**_)

…

"We have spare rooms, why did you have to take over our room?"

"You scared me the first night I came here, that's why."

Sally sneered, lying on top of Fatso's bed as the large ghost glared at her from the open doorway, arms crossed. Stinkie was on his own bed, head tilted sideways to look at the left side of the room where the woman was sitting. Her emerald eyes darted towards the bed that was in-between two other beds, this bed was clearly Stretch's bed by the name engraved on the wood.

Though the long nose ghost was no where in sight.

"Why can't you sleep on Stretch's bed? I mean, I understand why you aren't sleeping on Stinkie's 'cuz he's… Well, stinky, but still. Though you don't seem bothered by his smell and Doctor Harvey did say that his smell was fading…"

Fatso commented as Stinkie pouted, crossing his arms over his chest like a baby. Her eyes glanced upwards from the papers that were scattered all over Fatso's bed, smirking. Noticing that Stinkie actually seemed rather upset about the fat ghost's comment she gave off a sigh, fingers gazing through her blonde hair at his expression. She wasn't going to give him the truth yet, but she was at least going to give him some support.

"Hey… I was just kidding about what I said about Doctor Harvey's report. I only said that because of the first night I came here- I'm just not used to being scared is all. I think when you blew that whiff of disgust at me I was just too scared to even smell it. I was… Breathing through my mouth. Come over here and try it again and let's see."

Stinkie frowned though nodded, floating lifelessly, no pun intended, towards her. With an exasperated sigh he took in a big intake of air then blew a green ball at her face. As soon as the ball hit her face her eyes began watering up and she coughed violently, hand on her throat. Stinkie's green eyes widened at the sight of the choking woman, seeing as her hand clinched in a fist around her papers.

"Oh God that's awful… I can't… _Breathe_! Give… _Mercy_… Get out before you blow another one of those at me, you _monster_! Next time I _might_-"

Her sentence never finished as she coughed violently, wiping the tears away from her eyes while trying to came her breathing. Both Fatso and Stinkie laughed mockingly as they floated out of the room, the fat ghost patting the stinky one on the back encouragingly. When they were gone she rolled her eyes, leaning upwards off the papers as she began her paperwork once more. Ghosts, they were weird beings; acting scared for them was like giving candy to a baby.

"That was so fake that I think I vomited a little in my mouth."

She glanced upwards from the papers to see the long nose ghost in her… His… I guess she should use the word _their_ doorway. Realizing she wasn't going to be able to do her paperwork she gave off a smirk at Stretch, patting his bed that was right by Fatso's bed. With a snarl Stretch closed the door behind his back with a simple hand movement, floating towards his own bed before he sat down on it. The two sat in silence for a few moments, memories of how breakfast went this morning on their minds.

"Err… So, doll-face, why ain't Stinkie's smell well… Stinky for 'ya?"

"Oh, that- I can't smell."

She shrugged like it was a normal response, though the ghost across from her let his jaw drop slightly at her answer.

"You can't _smell_?"

"Yup. Like I just said, I can't smell, that's why his smell doesn't bother me. Don't tell him that though, I like using this against him. I'll please him here and there but when I get mad at him I'll just attack his smell."

"That's cold."

"Yeah, I know."

The two shared an awkward laugh though in a few moments it became silent once more. They both knew that neither of them wanted the other in the house, this morning was their own fault, and that certain things shouldn't have been said. A fake cough left her lips as she sat crossed leg on her bed, toying with the ends of her hair, both of them with their eyes narrowed.

"Look, lady, I just came in here to tell 'ya that-"

"Hello, my name is Sally Lynn Reed. What's your name?"

"The hell?"

Stretch questioned as a pale hand was stretched out towards him; his violet eyes narrowed down at her hand then glanced upwards at her face. A smile was plastered on the fleshie's face, eyebrow tugging upwards in curiosity at the movement. She kept her arm outwards though, lips tugging into a smirk that annoyed the ghost to no end.

"Let's forget what happened last night, have a new introduction and a new start. Last night was awful and this morning was a disaster. We both know that neither of us is leaving sense we're both too stubborn and our kids are becoming friends."

"Casper ain't my damn-"

"You have no where to go and I have no where to go, my work is here and your scaring or whatever you do is here, this is both mine and your home. This is our home. So can we just try again? We don't have to be friends or like each other, just… Not at each other's throats."

Stretch sneered, arms crossed over his chest as he gave off a mocking laugh. There this fleshie was, just sittin' on Stinkie's bed, hand raised outwards towards him for a handshake. She wanted a new start and was just so damn positive and cheerful about it, she reminded him of Doctor Har-

His laughter quickly faded away, now frowning. Yes… She did remind him of a Doctor Harvey, a sarcastic one with a nice body, but still.

"Stretch, the name is Stretch."

His hand reached to shake her hand but his hand only went straight through her pale hand, both forgetting that he was dead. With a laugh she pulled her hand away, trying to organize the stack of papers on the bed with a nod. This was a good start, maybe things were going to shape up in the household now. A loud crash caught her attention as her head whipped upwards, hearing something crash then break.

"Did you just see that axe go straight through my head, Fatso? That thing would have killed me if I hadn't already been dead! I didn't even know this house had traps like that!"

"That really was amazing; if a fleshie had been walking instead of us it would have chopped the head off of them! Good thing it was only us though, to bad a vase broke."

The glare that was sent Stretch's way made him a little nerved, the long nose ghost giving off a shrug and a smirk. Her glare increased though as her arms crossed, both of them had just heard the conversation and she knew that Stretch had been the one that had set up the trap. He pointed an accusing finger at her, rolling his eyes as he sarcastically remarked-

"Hey, you said that we need a new start and mushy crap like that for the kids, right? That thing that just happened was in the past, this is a new start- I ain't gonna do any more traps that'll kill you anymore, cross my non-beating heart. I'm just gonna hurt 'ya is all."

"Don't make me get the vacuum cleaner."

…

_**(Three hours later, in the front yard)**_

…

"I don't want to play Hide and Seek with you anymore, Casper, I can't find you! This is a form of cheating!"

"No it's not, you just can't find me is why you don't like this game!"

His voice giggled as the pair of blue eyes glared daggers, though a smile broke across her face as she looked behind a tree- No Casper. Then again, he was probably invisible and right behind her. She laughed as Casper started whistling, she spun around in circles to try and find him. Her laughter brought a smile to her mother's face as Sally walked down the path towards the mailbox, the sun fading over the vast ocean view.

The smile stayed on her pale face as she brushed her blonde bangs away from her face, though grunting as they just fell against her cheek once more. Maybe she would get a haircut, maybe… Probably not. With all the paperwork she still needed to do along with her first day of work starting tomorrow, Sara's first day of school, and the ghost residents she just didn't have time. She had to admit though, being in this house kind of made her want to-

"**DON'T OPEN THE GATE**!"

Scream.

She had already opened the Whipstaff gates before she heard the cry, turning her head around in time to see Fatso blow a gust of large wind at her. Falling to the ground on her back from the blast the look of horror crossed her pale features at what happened next. When both gates opened all the way an object zipped through the air faster than the human eye could follow. The item's sharp tip pierced through a tree not far by and it only took her a second to realize that it was a sharpened arrow.

"What is that? Was an arrow just shot at me? Didn't you say no more traps?"

She was livid- Pushing herself off the ground as she glared daggers at the Ghostly Trio, the three ghosts throwing their hands up in defense. Casper floated down towards the ground by Sara's side, no longer invisible sense he wasn't concentrating on that anymore. First the axe, not the arrow… What was next? A bomb? The little ghost tried to ignore the thought; he knew that his uncles had no boundaries.

"Hey, it ain't like that! I forgot all about this trap!"

"…You forgot? _You forgot_? What if you didn't remember in time, I would have been killed! How many more of these traps do you have waiting around for me?"

She snapped, slamming the mailbox closed after she retrieved the mail, heading back through the gates in bitter rage. Stretch snarled himself, though Stinkie shook his head, he wasn't angry like the other two.

"We didn't mean to scare you like that, lady, we swear! We've been taking down all the traps-"

"You've been taking down all the traps?"

At her anger Stinkie quickly whined, pushing Fatso forward so he could go on with the story.

"And we thought we got all of them, so we stopped in the living room to relax. I made a comment to Stretch about getting some food and then he hit me, but-"

"But then I turned my head and then I saw 'ya walkin' outside towards the gates through the window and then I remembered that I forgot the last trap. Look this was the last one and we came here just in time- A promise is a damn promise, Sally."

"You know what? How can I know that you're going to keep your promise about not killing me when-"

The words drifted off her lips before she finished her sentence, eyes that had once been scanning over the mail glanced upwards at the Ghostly Trio. Her emerald eyes just gazed in space at where the trio was, though she looked as though she was staring straight through them. This made everyone around her flinch and wince, even Casper and Sara, what was this woman's problem?

A smile broke across her face when she realized what Stretch had said- Sally.

Sally.

She hadn't heard her own first name from someone else's lips in absolute years; it made her feel rather young. Well okay- She was only in her late twenties, but give her a break, this was a special moment. With a soft smile she began going through the mail while walking towards the house, not noticing the questioning look on everyone's faces.

An annoyed expression crossed Stretch as the fleshie simply walked past him with that smile of hers, though he smirked himself. Stinkie nudged Fatso with a grin, the large ghost snickering when they noticed that their older brother was staring at the fleshie. Sally noticed a pink envelope within the other plain white envelopes, glancing at the address- It was from Doctor Harvey.

"Hey, we got a letter from… Oh, never mind, it's just a bill collector."

"We never got that sorta crap mail when there wasn't any fleshies living here."

"But Stretch, we never got mail when there weren't any fleshies here."

"Eh, so? What? You gonna cry 'bout it or something?"

One brother after the other sneered at each other as the mother rolled her eyes, heading towards the door belonging to Whipstaff Manor. She would tell them about Doctor Harvey's letter after her response back to the doctor- They didn't need to know about this right now, she still had mixed emotions on this entire situation. If she was going to write a response it was going to be without anyone bothering her about it. She didn't know if she was happy or not, from these ghosts scaring her the first night she came along to Sara busting her forehead open and then the-

Her thoughts quickly vanished as eyes caught the sight of her smiling daughter, watching as Sara brushed a hand through Casper's shoulder. The floating ghost looked over at her confused, silently wondering why she had hit his arm. Well; not really hit, her hand went through his body- But still.

"I caught you."

The little ghost quickly grinned- Oh yeah, they had been playing Hide and Seek.

"No you didn't."

"What?"

"You didn't catch me- You didn't touch me."

"But I can't touch you, you're… That's not far, Casper!"

She cried out though giggled as the little ghost stuck his tongue out at her, swiftly floating away as she followed him on foot, now chasing one another. Sally gave off a sad smile, she was happy that her daughter was happy, it was just… She, as her own mother, couldn't make her daughter smile like that in months. Yet a random ghost she only met last night made her smile so brightly. It just… Upset her is all.

Emerald eyes glanced away from the scene as she caught another sight of a different scene, this one showing three upset uncles. The three ghostly uncles were also watching the same sight that she had once been watching, taking the scene in. The fat ghost looked a bit upset though slightly happy, the smelly ghost seemed down right miserable, and the ghost with the long nose was… Rather emotionless. He didn't seem upset or angry; he just stared- Like no words or actions could express his emotion at the moment.

In an instant Sally finally understood why they had wanted her gone from their home.

It had been the main reason why she wanted them gone from her new home.

With that she went inside the manor, a new admiration in her eyes.

…

(_**Eight hours later, Whipstaff Manor**_)

…

The Whipstaff Manor was completely silent this night except for one awake being.

In one room there was Sara sleeping so peacefully, a sheet pulled up on her thin body, blue eyes closed to the world. Instead of Casper's usual spot at the foot of the bed he was laying right next to her side, both sleeping face towards each other. Silently someone closed the door to Sara's room to let the two sleep alone. The next room reviled Fatso humming in his sleep and Stinkie snoring lightly, both brothers out dead on their bed- No pun intended. The figure closed their door also; it had been a long day for everyone, even the non-living.

Down the stairs the figure went, not making a single noise or sound, for once being calm and collected, unlike the person's usual attitude. Through the halls and down the stairs he floated, lips closed together as he let the silence take over him. It was… Decent. He kept up the calm look for a bit until he floated through the kitchen door, seeing the sight before him.

Stretch sneered.

"Lady, don't you got a room?"

He huffed quietly for the new mother of the Whipstaff household had her head on the table, her face nestling within her arms. Her blonde hair was in waves every where except her face, Stretch noticing that she hadn't changed into pajamas. She was still wearing that same white shirt and black slacks from early this morning. The ghost knew why though, the damn woman had too much work to change. From unpacking, making dinner, helping Sara get ready for school, listening to Stinkie and Fatso, along with doing the bills-

"Hey, what the hell is 'dat?"

He questioned when his eyes caught the sight of a hand-written piece of paper under her pale hand, pulling the paper from her grasp. He was already used to the sight of papers every where. The entire wooden kitchen table was covered with bills and her paper work that she needed for her job, but this letter was perfectly hand written- He hadn't seen that before and judging by the sight she had written it, the ghost took a seat to begin reading the letter the fleshie had done.

'_Dear Doctor James Harvey,_

_I'm glad to hear that your marriage is doing fantastic! It's astounding how you both are together while helping other ghosts out, how amazing. And Kat from what I hear is doing so well in college- I have no idea how you let her go, I don't think I'll be able to when Sara had to go too college. You asked me in the last letter you sent me on how things are going and how I feel not only about Whipstaff Manor, but this entire situation. Let me start by saying this to you-_

_I'm sorry._

_For weeks we chatted about the ghosts that live in Whipstaff Manor and how they were going to treat me at the beginning. You warned me that they weren't going to be too friendly at first; you warned me that I was going to get the scare of my life, and you even gave me your article on them. I had done the childish act and said that ghosts weren't real; my daughter had actually read the article and gave me the information from it. If it had not been for her telling me about the vacuum cleaner I would have probably runaway from Whipstaff Manor screaming._

_What can I say about the residents that lie within Whipstaff and how I feel about them…_

_First of all: Fatso sings too much. No joke. Doing dinner he's singing and if he isn't singing he's asking about food. You're dead, you don't need food, but apparently he thinks he does. Then there's Stinkie, I swear if I have to pretend one more time that his smell is awful I'm going to have to scream. You and I both know I can't smell a thing and I know I should tell him, but I just can't for some reason._

_Don't make me get started on Casper and Stretch. I heard that obnoxious ghost yell at his son-_'

"Casper ain't my damn kid." Was all Stretch hissed before beginning to read again, slowly becoming angry at how the letter was turning.

'_-At least a hundred times today. If it's not about how Casper can't even scare a kitten to the fact that he's cleaning it has to be something else. Seriously, who treats their kid that badly? And all Casper does is take that man's crap like a scared puppy!_

_It makes me sick! _

_So this is how my first night went and my emotions in a short story- I was scared out of my mind, my daughter busted her forehead open, not a single happy emotion went though my mind that night, I received no sleep that night out of fear, and… And my hand is trembling across this paper from the thought of how last night had gone. The fear I felt. The anger. The sadness. _

_And sense I had no sleep when I finally got up this morning I couldn't even lie to myself that it had all been an awful dream. No, not dream- Nightmare. I couldn't lie to myself that my daughter hadn't busted her forehead open, I couldn't convince myself that Casper wasn't pushed around by those ghosts, and I couldn't even tell myself that the Ghostly Trio weren't real. That fear, that anger, that rage had been real._

_Let's not even talk about how breakfast went this morning- It had gone so well until I snapped at what Stretch said and he snapped back, we just didn't see eye to eye then._

_So here's how the residents were in my mind last night- The Ghostly Trio were loud and obnoxious, Casper is pushed around like a wimp, and no one is happy here. These ghosts hide their sadness behind a mask. Fatso hid his sadness by singing, Stinkie by paying attention to his own smell, Stretch with a snarl, and Casper with a fake smile. So if last night you asked me how I thought of these ghosts I would tell you they were the most annoying beings I had ever met and I wish to never meet anyone else like them…_'

Stretch stopped reading for a moment as he narrowed his violet eyes at the sleeping woman, her eyes closed in blissful sleep. How dare this woman say such things. Yeah well, maybe they were obnoxious and maybe a bit cruel and mean and…

Whatever. She was still a bitch for writing such things to the doc like this. He thought that they were finally starting to get alo-

No, they would never get along and it seemed like she didn't even want to try to become friends with his family and him. Pfft- It was that fleshie's lost. He sure as hell wasn't gonna say that it hurt that she was almost rejecting the family, hell no- 'Cuz it DIDN'T hurt, it was no surprise that she would do something like this, she seemed like the kinda woman who would.

'_If you asked me now though, right now- _

_If you asked me right now as I'm writing this letter in the dim light in the kitchen as I'm listening to them laugh in the living room about some TV show. If you asked me now as I saw my daughter smile for the first time in absolute months with that little ghost who also gave off a beautiful smile. If you asked me right now as I had only a few hours ago joined in a song with Fatso and Stinkie. If you asked me now as I had seen earlier Stretch and Casper share a smile that seemed like it happened just as much as a Lunar Eclipse did. If you asked me now after spending an entire day with the Whipstaff family, from their arguing to bitterness to their laughs and nudges…_

_If you asked me now, right now what I thought of the Whipstaff Manor residents-_

_I would tell you that there is no one else in the world that I would want Sara and I to live with._

_And that, my dear James Harvey, is how I'm doing in the Whipstaff Manor, I hope to hear from you again- I bet the trio would love a letter from you and Casper would, I'm about to make a funny, die for Kat to send him a letter also. Thank you for your consideration on how both Sara and I are doing here; hope to hear from you once more._

_With All Love from One of the Two New Residents of Whipstaff Manor-_

_Superintendent of Foxfire And Co Sally Lynn Reed_.'

"Blah. Disgusting."

"The part where she said I was your kid or when she made fun of your nose?"

Stretch held back a yell as he whipped his head around, catching the sight of a grinning Casper, the little ghost floating over his shoulder. His oldest uncle snarled at the little ghost, slipping the letter under Sally's arm once more, the woman not even stirring in her sleep. With a grunt his hand wrapped around the back of Casper's neck, the little ghost holding back his own cry as he was dragged out of the kitchen by the back of his neck.

"Why are_**you**_ up? You're little fleshie friends are sound asleep, you ain't gotta be up right now, and you fairy godmother hasn't come yet to grant you your wish sense you've been such a good little boy."

He sneered, arms crossed over his chest while the little ghost simply shrugged, both of them keeping a low tone so no one would hear them. They were now having their conversation in the living room late at night, both standing before one another and both with their arms crossed.

"I just… Wanted to make sure you were alright, I heard Sara's bedroom door closed and when I checked in your room you weren't there. So I came downstairs and saw you reading Sally's letter and then I read it along with you and now-"

"I asked why you were up, not your afterlife story."

"Well I, it's just… I was worried about you is all."

His oldest uncle scratched the back of his neck in annoyance, and hell no it wasn't from embarrassment from the response he was given from his nephew, don't be retarded. Stretch wasn't the kind of ghost to care if other people cared about him or not, stupid Casper and his… Caring crap. What did he think he was? Mother Teresa? The Pope? Jeez- This kid was a freak.

Casper raised a non-existing eyebrow as he was pushed up the stairs by a pair of arms, getting the hint that his uncle wanted to be left alone. The ghost floated up the stairs slowly, glancing over his shoulder as his innocent blue eyes connected with the pair of violet eyes, the emotion unknown in his uncle's eyes.

"I can handle myself, Short Sheet, go to bed. If you ain't gonna go scaring or anything like that tonight then you need to go upstairs and sleep. It's nighttime, I don't wanna see your face anyway, I gotta see it all day why all night."

"Yes, Uncle Stretch."

"You better be agreein' with me."

"Of course, Uncle Stretch."

"That better not be sarcasm, Bulb-Head."

"I would never give you sarcasm, Uncle Stretch."

"Hey, Short Sheet, I just…"

Casper paused in his floating, turning his head around the gaze down at his uncle from nearly the top of the staircase. He noticed the uncomfortable look on his uncle's face, teeth bared like an angry dog, like he was having a difficult time trying to say something.

"…Yeah?"

"You know that I… In the letter when it said… I- Go to bed and don't do anything stupid, don't let the fleshies bite in your sleep, can't wait till I get to see your stupid smile in the morning, all that crap."

The smile that formed on Casper's face was brighter than anything Stretch had seen before.

"Good night, Uncle Stretch, see you in the morning."

As Casper floated all up the stairs he heard his uncle say his nickname once more, turning his head around once more to see what his uncle needed.

"You said somethin' earlier 'bout which part of the letter made me disgusted- the part where she said you were my kid or when she made fun of my nose. She didn't say anythin' in the letter about my nose…"

"Oh, then I guess I must have added that part in my mind, it just seemed like it belonged in the letter when she was talking bad about you. Good night, Uncle Stretch!"

Casper whispered loudly before zipping off rather swiftly, leaving an angry Stretch in the middle of the living room, boiling in rage. And don't you dare say that he was slightly proud that Bulb-Head had the ghostly guts to say something like that to him, he wasn't proud, he was damn annoyed. You better not say that the moment that Short Sheet and him just had a bit ago was sweet- It wasn't. Shut up.

Stretch was angry right now, not proud.

…At least, that's what Stretch was going to feel tomorrow morning, but for now late at night in the dark all by himself-

For now he was going to give off a smirk and be slightly proud.

Even if it's just for a single second, it's enough for the oldest uncle.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Please review, it would be loved!

Have a fantastic day! :D

88888888


	6. Coming Together

88888888

Thanks for the reviews, they're loved!

88888888

_**Title: Coming Together**_

"Oh God- I'm late, I'm late!"

"For a very important date?"

Casper questioned as Sally busted through the kitchen door, the woman passing him a deadly glare while pointing an accusing index finger at him. He was too busy to turn his head around to look at her though, making breakfast for them. She glare didn't last long as she tried collecting all the papers off the table, hands trembling and constantly moving to grab hold of every single paper. The Ghostly Trio simply stared as she moved their food off the table to collect her paper work under their plates, ignoring their moans and grunts.

"The hell you so worked up 'bout?"

"Work. Today. First day at a new work area. I'm their superintendent. Late. Sally's first day of school. My butt hurts."

"What?"

Stinkie questioned at her last comment as he finally lifted up his head to gaze at her in confusion, mouth falling open when he saw her. Fatso grunted as he was nudged by his brother, glancing over at the woman when he caught the same thing his brother did, holding back his laughter. Stretch looked form his left side at Stinkie then his right side at Fatso, rolling his eyes as he glanced at the woman- Until he caught the same thing his brothers did, a wild grin crossing his face.

"Ya know, red is a good color on you, makes a couple parts of your body look a lot larger."

"Yeah, they said black was slimming, so red must make things bigger."

"How much did those melons cost at the store with the red lace over them?"

"What are you taking about? Only red thing I'm wearing is…"

Her words drifted away as her emerald eyes glanced downwards, crying out in shock as she began buttoning the buttons she had missed on her white, button up shirt. She was so stupid! She had put on her usual black skirt, black heels, and white button up shirt, but she had forgotten to button her shirt! Stupid, stupid, stupid! One hand rubbed her face in exhaustion while the other hand collected papers, placing them into the bag that hung from her side. Damn Ghostly Trio and their comments, now they were laughing away as she blushed a deep scarlet.

At least Sara and Casper hadn't seen her like this.

A second later Sara busted through the door.

"Oh man- I'm late, I'm late!"

"You're late for a very important date, too?"

Sara glared and pointed her index finger at Casper before ignoring him, collecting her blue backpack off the ground. Fatso snorted when he noticed what the youngest girl in the room had done to Short Sheet, daughter like mother. Sara huffed as she brushed her long hair, trying to make it straight as possible. Sally on the other hand was pulling her hair into a bun, reaching for the car keys with her other hand.

"Here- I packed some food for you guys."

"Thanks Casper, hopefully this will make my first day at school much better."

Sara smiled thankfully while Sally just nodded in appreciation, the car keys in her mouth while she had to redo her bun again. The two grabbed their bag of food and hurried to get all of their items to hurry for their big day. In a matter of moments Sara was out of the kitchen door, hurrying to the car to wait for her mother to drive her to school. When her daughter left Sally tilted her head sideways to slightly glare over at the Ghostly Trio, the entire group of adults passing one another annoyed looks.

"Don't break anything, kill anyone, set up traps, break anything… Yes, yes I did say break anything twice on purpose…"

"We aren't gonna break nothing or set traps up, Sally."

Stinkie smoothed out while Fatso rolled his eyes and Stretch passed him a nasty glare, the mother raising an eyebrow at the response.

"Though I can't promise that we aren't gonna kill someone, I mean with you always whining at us and acting like our mother we might slip up and have to kill _you_."

"…Hey Stinkie, last night I was faking and I lied to you."

"_HUH_?"

"Yup- Your smell still doesn't work; I was just faking to please you and lied about what Doctor Harvey said. Now you made me mad though, so I'm not going to please you anymore."

Stinkie whined slightly with his jaw slacked open at her response, quickly blowing a large intake of his classic green ball of disgustingness. The ball collided with her pale face and… Nothing. She just grinned evilly at him, no one noticing that Stretch was grinning evilly back at her- This lady was cold. With a smirk, wink, and mocking laugh she was out of the kitchen to drive her daughter to school. The trio sat there in silence for a few moments, Stretch and Fatso holding back mocking laughter at their brother.

That fleshie was _**cold**_.

"What a girl!"

"Don't say that in front of Stretch, Stinkie, he might get angry."

"The hell does that mean, _fattie_?"

"Oh, nothing."

Fatso said while Stinkie held back mocking laughter, the two brothers munching into their food as Stretch sneered at them in disgust. The oldest uncle was about to make another nasty comment before he noticed something that was out of the ordinary- Nothing was going on in the kitchen. No sound of food cooking, the food wasn't being cleaned up under their food, no cleaning at all…

Where was Casper?

"Where the hell is Bulb-Head?"

"Wasn't he makin' bacon?"

Fatso questioned until he noticed Casper was gone, all three uncles now snarling.

"He left. Probably followed that Sara girl to school or something, Short Sheet did that with Kat also when she was younger. Gonna make him into a pretzel when he gets home. What the heck are we gonna do now?"

Stinkie commented, remembering the night when the Ghostly Trio had got on Casper's ass about following a fleshie to school. Fatso shrugged while Stretch glanced around the room until his eyes caught the sight of an envelope about to fall off the table. Pulling the object upwards he caught the address on the left hand corner, grinning from ear to ear. Well; if he had any ears that is.

"Why don't we go out scaring today, boys? If Bulb-Head is gonna follow his favorite fleshie then we should go visit ours."

Stinkie and Fatso glanced over at his shoulder to look at the address, both of them beginning to let evil chuckles leave their lips. Stretch caught the sight of a yellow sticky note on the table, pulling it off the edge as he began reading it.

'_**Dear Sara, Casper & Ghostly Trio**_-

_Sara_: Be good- If I'm not home when you get here there's food already made in the fridge for the entire family, just heat it up. Hope your first day of school was magical.

_Stinkie_: Stop rolling in the garbage, you're disgusting enough, I promise. We can see the filth on you- I'll buy you old banana peels and junk you can roll on outside, not the garbage inside.

_Fatso_: I have the recording system on in case you miss your Soap Opera- But if you sing again outside the bathroom door while I'm in the shower I'll delete it.

_Casper_: Be good but remember- You are your own person, remember to stand up for yourself.

_Stretch_: Coffee is already in the brewer, just press start and you'll have coffee. Don't forget the cup. Leave your son alone, if I find out you did anything to him I'll put you in the vacuum.

_**All Love From,**_

_**The Mother Hen'**_

"_**He's not my damn son**_!"

…

(_**School, one hour later, first period**_)

…

"Class, welcome our new student- Sara Reed, who seems to be late. Sara, would you like to say some words to the class?"

Her blue eyes glanced upwards from her desk, smiling as she gave a weak nod at the teacher. Standing upwards she walked to the front of the class, standing before the class now. Her voice got caught in her throat at the sight of all the students who only stared at her, already bored. She almost fidgeted in her spot though stood her ground- These were just a bunch of kids, she could catch their attention.

"Hey, my name is Sara Reed- My mom and I just moved to Whipstaff Manor, Friendship seems… Friendly by the way."

"Whipstaff? Like that haunted place?"

"Yeah! I heard there was some fat ghost there!"

"How can a ghost be fat, Reggie? God, you're so dumb!"

"Alright, alright! Enough! Thank you Sara, please take your seat again. Pull out paper for notes, class, though we only have a few minutes left."

With a nod and smile she took her seat before a boy with shaggy brown hair, the kid behind her smirking widely. He broke one of his two pens on his desk in pieces while he glanced at his two other friends by his side, both boys, as he winked. Rolling up a small piece of paper and placing it into his mouth, he blew a spit wad right into Sara's blonde hair. Her mouth fell open in a gap as she pulled the spit wad out, glaring over her shoulder. The boy raised an eyebrow at her, trying to act innocent-

Until he blew another wad right onto her pale cheek.

All she did was raise an eyebrow, wiping the spit wad away with a smirk- Nice try.

The boy smirked right back at her, impressed by her action.

"_You won't get away with that_."

Sara paused from her writing as she heard a boyish voice whisper those words, though she noticed that no one else had heard the voice. She felt her cheeks burn a deep scarlet when she realized whose voice that had sounded like- There was no way he was here. She began writing the notes on the board until she heard someone say a curse word behind her and then mocking laughter from the class behind her.

"Uhh- This is a loud of bullsh-"

"Mr. Terry Peari, don't finish that sentence!"

The teacher threatened as she turned around to look behind her shoulder, holding back her own mocking laughter at the sight. The boy that had spit the wad at her now had his button up, white shirt covered with blue ink that seemed to have exploded. His mouth was dropped open, now only his shirt splattered but also the left side of his face. She giggled a bit here and there at the shocked expression, rolling her eyes as she reached downwards into her backpack to pull out something.

In a second she passed the boy named Terry Peari a little packet of tissues, the kid just staring at her in utter shock at the gesture. The bell rung a few seconds later, the class running out the door, their teacher rolling his eyes at how quickly they left. Only two students that were left were Sara and Terry, the girl packing up her backpack and the boy trying to clean himself up.

"You didn't have to help me clean this up, you know- I was kinda a jerk to you just a bit ago."

"Eh- I'm not angry about the spit wad thing; you're just stupid is all."

The slightly tan boy gave off a laugh, rolling his gray eyes at her response. Sara gave off her own little laugh at his gesture, hearing someone making an annoyed grunting noise. It also sounded like- No, it couldn't have been, he was at home. Pulling her bag over her shoulder her wrist was suddenly grabbed, her blue eyes gazing downwards at the pair of gray eyes, both kids just gazing at one another.

He smiled though- One of his bottom teeth missing, how cute in a silly way.

"I'm sorry, seriously- I'm Terry, that was pretty cool how you blew me off like that. Do you need someone to show you to your classes?"

"Yeah, I do, would you mind helping me out?"

"I'd love to; maybe later you can maybe even meet Jane."

He got up to get his backpack but fell to the ground, forehead slamming against the carpet flooring, grunting in anger and pain. Sara caught the sight of his shoe laces tied together, eyebrows knotting together in confusion. Who had done that to him? Helping him untie his laces she ignored the very familiar sound of an annoyed whine that she had grown to love.

Oh boy, if she kept making up Casper's voice in her mind it was going to be a very long day.

…

(_**Foxfire And Co Company center, one hour later, on the last story of the tenth story building**_)

…

"Thank you for meeting up with me today, I only wanted to meet up with the main management staff before everyone else. I am the entire company's and your superintendent, my name is Sally Lynn Reed. I used to live in Manhattan, New York, but I will learn how everyone runs things here and all of your names. I'm not here to fire anyone or run your lives, I am just here to manage things and to make sure nothing wrong happens. We all want the best for this company and I want to be here to help anyone out. Any questions?"

A man in his early thirties raised his hand, brown hair pushed back perfectly and cocky smile beaming.

"Yes sir, what is your question?"

"If you're not married and not dating, what time do you think we can have alone?"

"As long as I'm superintendent, never- You'll have to forgive me, but this isn't work appropriate. Any more questions that are work appropriate?"

There were no hands.

"Great! So, just go back to your usual day at work and I'll see what I can do!"

As the group of mangers began to leave the meeting room Sally let her mind wander, heading towards the wooden table that everyone had been at. The entire management group which was made up of ten people were all male, no doubt that Derek, the man who wanted her position, picked these boys himself. She really was sexist, it was just she… Well what happened… She just had a problem with so many males was all, but it… She liked the Ghostly Trio and Casper and a few other boys, they were all male. She liked guys, really, it was just-

"I was serious about that offer."

Her thoughts shattered as her muscles tightened, tilting her head to gaze upwards at the deep voice speaking to her. It was the same man who had talked to her earlier, passing her a cocky grin on his white features. His brown hair was perfectly brushed back and under his ironed, black suit she could see the outline of his muscles. Most girls would have thought this blue-eyed man was attractive but his look and cockiness just annoyed her too no end.

Also made her a bit worried, though she held a brave face, eyebrow cocked with her lips pressed together.

"And I was also serious- I am your superintendent, I will not date you."

"Aww- Come on, Derek told me all about you and the fact that you haven't-"

"It doesn't matter what Mr. Peari said about me, that's neither his or your business."

"Come on, I just want a-"

"There's no way you're going to get a chance, I already have three men and a boy that have filled up my heart, there's no room for you."

"Look lady, I just want a chance!"

In a second Sally realized that her back was up against the wooden table, the man towering over her by at least six inches, muscles flexing. When his face leaned towards her and his arms lifted a bit she instantly threw her arms upwards, creating a shield around her face, teeth gritted. Instead of getting the response she expected something else entirely happened- There was that feeling again. The feeling she had when she had first gone to Whipstaff Manor, the way the ends of her hair stood, the chill… The fear.

Though this time she felt… Safe.

"The lady said she ain't givin' you a chance so you ain't getting' a damn chance!"

"Yeah, beat it, punk!"

"If you don't we might have to do something to you!"

"And who the hell is gonna make me?"

The man tilted his head backwards to snap back until his breath caught in his throat when three disgusting faces caught his sight. All with twisted, hideous features and glowing red eyes, this was worst than seeing the Grim Reaper.

The door to the meeting room flew open seconds later, the man now running down the hall, hands thrown in the air while screaming something along the lines of- "GHOSTS!" But many people just gazed at him as he left, wondering if he was going to be back tomorrow. Jerry had always been a weird guy and a jerk anyway, no one cared if he did or didn't come back. He had always been too cocky for everyone's taste.

Jerry doesn't really matter though except for one thing- He had been the first stepping stone in bringing the group together.

The Ghostly Trio laughed mockingly while giving a high-five to one another at the scare they had just done- That guy had even peed himself! Their laughter quickly faded when they noticed that Sally hadn't moved, arms still shielding her face and breathing ridged. In a rare moment the Ghostly Trio tried helping the woman out- Fatso pulling a chair out for her to sit on, Stinkie gently coaxing her into sitting in the chair, and Stretch floating downwards to make eye contact with her.

Wide, fearful emerald gazed into the pair of calm, confused violet eyes.

"…You okay? It ain't like 'ya to act like this- This ain't you."

"Yeah, we know you for being sarcastic and witty, not this."

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"…No… No, nothing happened this time. He didn't do anything to me. It's fine, I'm fine…"

Before a sarcastic reply could leave the kneeling trio a pair of wide, pale arms wrapped around the necks belonging to the Ghostly Trio- Which was rather difficult sense Fatso was so, _ahem_, large. Stretch ignored the nagging feeling in the back of his head as his cheek was pressed against the warm, fleshy cheek. Was he the only one feelin' awkward? The oldest uncle snarled when he realized something- She had said that nothing had happened _this time_.

"Nothin' happened _this time_?"

"Yes, it's fine- It's fine. Thank you, I love you."

"Eh? You need Fatso and I to leave you and Stretch alone, Sally? I mean, if you're gonna have this love scene…"

Her arms automatically left the three ghosts, both Sally and Stretch glaring daggers at Stinkie who had said the comment. Fatso used the back of his hand to hold back his snickers as Stinkie was smacked in the arm by the woman and in the back of the head by his oldest brother, letting his smelly self laugh mockingly.

"I meant that I love _all _of you guys! God- You're so stupid. This is why I'm not nice to you guys!"

She laughed happily, her hand wiping against her cheek rather quickly when she made the comment. The Ghostly Trio stayed silent when they saw what she had done- She had just wiped a tear off her cheek and it hadn't been a tear out of joy or laughter and her trembling told them that it had been out of fear. They didn't grin or even lightly smile, this situation had actually scared her to the core.

The Ghostly Trio acted like they hadn't seen a thing though.

"Why are you guys even here? Shouldn't you be home?"

"…We just wanted to give you a hard time at your first day of work, fleshie."

"…Yeah, you know, scare people like floating staplers and random noises."

"…Jeez- Can't we just bother our favorite fleshie? 'Ya always gotta complicate things, 'ya know?"

That's when it happened- She smiled, tilting her head sideways to hide the tears forming, though the oldest uncle caught the movement. Why was she actin' like this? Like they were her saviors or something?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah- My favorite ghosts need to go home, I got work I need to do."

Unknown to all of them, later on they would be thanking Jerry for this special moment he brought on from his cockiness.

…

(_**School, four hours later**_)

…

"What the-?"

Before a little boy with messy, black hair could place his foot before Sara's walking area he felt his body being pushed downwards. As he fell towards the grassy field his gym shorts slipped from under his body, reviling to the entire PE class his pink boxers with purple hearts on them. The entire class laughed and giggled, even the Physical Education teacher himself holding back his own laughter. Sara placed her hand against her mouth, holding back her own giggles at the silly sight.

"Next time you'll think before trying to trip me."

She knew she was going crazy when she heard Casper's laughter right by her side.

…

_**(Foxfire and Co Company, fifth story, two hours later)**_

…

"The hell-?"

A man with combed sideways black hair barley spoke before his feet disappeared from under his body, falling backwards onto the shag carpet. First he had swung his hand downwards to hit his superintendent's, _ahem_, _superintendent_- But before he came in contact with skin he felt himself falling. Before he realized it his belt had magically been undone, suit pants being pulled downwards- Everyone caught the sight of his bright yellow boxers with pink smiley faces on them.

Though it was very unprofessional everyone in that room was laughing, some hunched over in pain at how much they were laughing. The man blushed ferociously, trying to pull up his pants but it was like some force wouldn't let him. His superintendent, Ms. Reed, was simply gazing down at him, pale hand against her mouth to stop her mocking laughter.

"Next time you'll think twice before your aim is headed towards my behind."

She was the only one who heard the mocking laughter from the Ghostly Trio out of the entire room.

…

(_**The dinner table, six hours later**_)

…

"-So anyway, it was during PE when this crazy incident happened! I was running with my new friend Terry when his kid Marco had lifted his foot out to trip me! Before I even had time to react he suddenly fell to the ground and his pants randomly fell down! It was crazy, mom!"

"His pants just randomly fell down when he tried to trip you, huh?"

Sally questioned, the adults at the kitchen table eyed Casper, who only kept his gaze on his food with a tilted smile. Apparently Sara was never told that Casper had followed her to school. The mother rolled her eyes, looking rather disgusted as the Ghostly Trio ate and ate and ate away at their food. This was… Revolting, but this was something she needed to get used too.

"Yup, pants were randomly pulled down!"

"Huh- Like father like son."

"Casper ain't my damn-"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing! They're talking about nothing! Want more potatoes, Sara?"

"Yeah, 'cuz asking her for potatoes isn't weird at all. That's like -"

"Oh God, what is that awful smell?"

There was a single pause during dinner, leaving a confused Sally and a grinning Stinkie.

"Whoa- Stinkie! I can't breathe, that's awful!"

"Uncle Stinkie, jeez! Good thing I'm already dead!"

"Seriously, I 'tink I just died twice!"

"Days I'm glad I can't smell."

"Wait… YOU CAN'T SMELL? IS THAT WHY MY SMELL DOESN'T WORK FOR YOU?"

"…Ah, crap."

"Guess the cat is out of the bag."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL WOULD LIE TO ME LIKE THAT-"

"_Stinkie got ran over by Sally, flying from our house on Halloween_-"

"Ugh, another song?"

"I'm goin' nuts! Make 'em stop!"

"I don't know, it's kinda catchy. _You can say there's no such thing as ghosts_-"

"_But as for me and Sara we believe_!"

For the first time in a long time that entire group laughed around the dinner table, singing along in made-up lyrics until food was thrown at one another. Dinners were spent like this for a couple of years, laughter and full of joy. Sara was always followed by Casper when she went to school, later on she found out, and Sally always went to work with the Ghostly Trio following her, sometimes only Stretch went though. They became a close family after the first few shaky days, but now they were close-

They were a loving and happy family.

Of course, this joy only lasted a couple of years.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Woot- I'm actually trying to get some where with the story!

Please review! Tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	7. The First Time In Two Years

88888888

Now we're going to try and get to the real story, this will be leading up to how the action starts.

88888888

_**Title: The First Time In Two Years**_

It was exactly two years later sense the Reed family had come into Whipstaff Manor.

Today was the two-year anniversary day that Sara and Sally had placed down their moving boxes in the home of the ghosts' for the very first time. It had been exactly two years sense Sara had her first conversation with Casper and busted her forehead open. Two years sense Sally had thrown her heel at the Ghostly Trio and sucked them into the vacuum. Two years sense the mother had yelled at the Ghostly Trio and held her daughter in a close embrace after the entire incident out of fear and love.

It had been the same day the Reed family had held up the Whipstaff Manor Deed in their faces- And it couldn't have been a better start.

"I need to do this, Stretch! It's been two years! Two years! They can't wait any longer!"

"Hell no! 'Dere ain't no way in hell that I'm lettin' 'ya do that!"

"Mom's right, it's been two years! You need to let us do this!"

"Sara, you just don't understand…"

"It's been two years, Casper, two years!"

The two years that fleshies and ghosts had spent together had been… Worth wild. They had laughed with one another; sung with one another, played awful jokes on each other, and so much more. Sara was now fourteen-years-old; she had grown into her teen years rather gracefully. Blonde hair actually brushed, no longer wearing clothes with holes in them, and maturing both mentally, physically, and emotionally. Her shy ways no longer took over for the fact the Ghostly Trio and her mother had taught her to be strong.

Though her caring side had increased from the love and helpfulness Casper had given her over the two years.

"Come on! Stinkie and Fatso, you two have to agree with me!"

"Oh, no, no, no… We're not saying anything."

"You ain't bringing us into this conversation, doll!"

"Ugh! Stretch! It's been two years! Everyone's getting suspicious!"

"I still sure as hell ain't lettin' you two!"

Unlike her daughter, Sally's rage and attitude had slightly faltered- In the first couple of weeks in Whipstaff Manor she had learned that Stretch had enough rage for the entire family. Her laughter rung out more and her smiles weren't as rare, or that's what Sara said about her mother. She was 29-years-old, she would be turning the big 30 this year. It her feel a hell of a lot better about her age when the Ghostly Trio told her that they were over eighty-years-old in their ghost years. Ever sense she had entered into this family she felt… Safe.

Though her attitude was a bit more mild, her and Stretch, sometimes even Fatso and Stinkie, still went head to head.

"Don't you know that old saying- "A bird has to open its' wings and fly?" This is the time to let Sara and I fly! We need to do this; we can't just be with ghosts the rest of our lives!"

"But why here? Why now?"

"It's been two years is why! Two years! This should have happened last year on this date, but instead you yelled and refused to let Sara and I. Well; no longer will we let you. Either you let us or I'll force you to let us."

"And how 'da hell are you gonna make us? Huh, fleshie?"

"I'll place you in the vacuum cleaner and then throw it into the ocean; you'll drift off for God knows how long. By the time you come back Sara and I will already be done. Or… Or you can be mature about this in front of your brothers and son-"

"Woman, how many times do I have to tell you that Casper ain't my damn-?"

"And just let my daughter and I do this. Please, it's just for a single night."

"Won't you be out scaring anyway? Shouldn't the ferocious and scary Ghostly Trio be out that night to scare those innocent children? Can't you show Casper your scary moves?"

"Me? Scaring? No."

"Short Sheet can't scare, he's pathetic."

"I know, seriously, Bulb-Head couldn't even scare a kitten."

"Hell- 'Da kitten would scare _him_!"

"Haha… It's true."

"Mom!"

"Thanks, Ms. Reed…"

Some things never changed over the years like how easy it was to mock Casper.

"_**Ahem**_- But back to the topic. Please, just for a single night, that's all we want."

"I already said-"

"Stretch, just one night."

"Oh hell no, don't say my name like 'dat, it ain't gonna work for-"

"Please Stretch, just one, single night."

"Don't bat your eyes at me like 'dat neither, that sure as hell ain't-"

"I'm asking you as a best friend- Please. I would do it for you."

"…Fine."

A hand rubbed across his long face as the fleshies cried out in joy, mother and daughter holding one another in am embrace. Casper, Stinkie, and Fatso all had their heads turned to the side to pass the oldest ghost annoyed expressions. The strongest of them all had fallen to a fleshie batting her eyes and smoothly saying his name- They were doomed. But it was only for one night, it wouldn't be that bad…

Right?

…

(_**High School, freshman year**_)

…

"Whoa! Seriously? Your mom is finally gonna let you?"

"Yup, finally after two years she's allowing me. But she's having her own in Doctor Harvey's old office, but whatever. We get the entire living room area though; it's going to be awesome!"

"We can do laser lights and all sorts of spooky things!"

"And don't forget the candy!"

Sara spoke-up with a smile, the bottom half of her bottom resting against the top of the metal table, leaning on her elbows. Terry, who had grown in all of his teeth and hair brushed back nicely, was passing her a nod with his own grin. The two were passing out orange and black slips of paper too all of the students in their grade level, still laughing with one another.

Casper, who was invisible, was floating behind the two, trying to his to ignore the aching feeling and worry that was forming in his ghostly figure.

And no- He wasn't a little jealous of Terry, wasn't jealous of Terry and Sara's friendship at all- So... Shut up.

Though us readers know the way he truly feels.

…

(_**Foxfire Company, in the meeting room**_)

…

"_**Mmhmm**_! After two years you finally gonna have one?"

"Yup, two years and I'm finally holding one! We'll be doing it on Halloween night. It'll have to be held within my office section though sense Sara is holding her own in the living room, but don't worry- The office room is really large and will work out."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Ahh- It's complicated. Let's just say a few friends of mine finally are letting me hold one."

"In your OWN house? Girl, I would have been mad if my friends tried to tell me what to do in my own house."

Nikki, a rather large woman with the skin color of dark chocolate, gave off a full hearted laugh as she helped pass the envelopes out. Sally laughed along with her though frowned for the hundredth time as she ignored the sickening feeling of being unprotected. The Ghostly Trio didn't want to come too her work with her today after their discussion this morning and she was fine with it, but… After two years of them always being with her she wasn't used to feeling so alone.

In her own loneliness she still smiled and laughed, never stopping a second as she passed out the orange envelopes with black strips on them to keep them closed.

…

(_**At Whipstaff Manor, inside Sally's office- Doctor Harvey's old office**_)

…

"Way to be a man and stick up for the rules, Stretch."

A large rock was shot through the air.

"Yeah, even Casper is now manlier than you."

The rock collided with a glass object.

"We're supposed to be the scariest ghosts around, hell; _**you're**_ supposed to be 'the big, bad, scariest monster around' and yet-"

The obnoxious sound of glass breaking rung through out the entire room.

"And yet you can't even say 'no' to a fleshie."

Stinkie and Fatso kept commenting one after the other as the glass vase shattered every where along the floor, Stretch snarling rather angrily. The Ghostly Trio were breaking items inside Sally's office, from vases to photo frames to even stupid little shaped animal junk- They hadn't done crap like this in years on the Reed family, but this sort of punishment was needed for the fleshie. Stretch would never admit it to himself, let alone out loud to his brothers or nephew-

But that damn gaul had torn him to pieces when she had said his name like _that, _battered her eyes like _this_, and had called him her _best friend_.

"Shut the hell up, the both of 'ya! That damn lady and her dumb kid have been bitchin' for two years to hold one, I was tired of 'em whining is all!"

"Oh? So it didn't affect your judgment when she had said your name ealier like _that- Stretch_?"

Fatso questioned as he let the last word leave his mouth rather breathless and in a female tone, Stretch cursed to himself as his thoughts had wondered slightly- Goddamn, how the hell did Fatso make himself sound exactly like Sally when she had said his name? Before Fatso knew what was happening Stretch was now tugging at his brother's ghostly tail, tying him into one large knot.

"Don't forget when she had battered her eyes at him, Fatso! How did her eyes look, Stretch? Like _this_?"

Stinkie asked mockingly, battering his eyes rather smoothly and slowly, some how his once light green eyes now a dark emerald color- The same color as Sally's. A cry left Stinkie as his fat brother was shot directly towards him, Stretch sending both of his brothers though the wall. The oldest brother was glaring daggers at the wall, arms crossed over his chest while muttering under his breath- _"Dumbasses_."

It was a sad day when his brothers knew how much Sally affected his judgment.

No, no, no- Not goddamn Sally, her name was fleshie- And she didn't affect his judgment at all, no even a little bit, not at all! He just- That damn gaul- It wasn't like… She had been trying for two years to do this so he was going to let her, if the bitch was that determined to do this for her damn kid and her then he was gonna let her! If it made her stop bitching then fine- Let her go with her dumb plans! It's not like he cared for her or anything like that, damn fleshie!

Stretch moaned out loud to himself, letting a hand pull along at his face, eyes half lid- Two years later and he was still trying to lie to himself about how he didn't care for Sally at all. He cared for her and her kid, he loved them both- Ew. Gross. Liked Sara, loved Sally. Oh no. **Hell no**. That was worse. He liked both of the girls. Like family. Nothing more. Oh shit. No. Like friends. Or was family better? What if family was worse? What?

Screw it. The entire ghost family loved the damn girls and that was final.

The oldest brother sighed loudly, glancing over at Sally's wooden desk, catching the sight of a photo frame that they hadn't broken. There were two pictures placed into one frame-

The picture on the left was of Sally, when she had been about 20-years-old, and Sara, who was only 5-years-old at the time. The two of them were posing before a beautiful condo that they once had in New York, Sally holding little Sara in her arms. Both seemed to have been holding fake smiles, bags under their eyes and though clothes rather fancy they were wrinkled up from exhaustion and getting no sleep.

Then there was the picture of the right which made the sides of his lips tug in a not wanted smile… It was only a few weeks after they had moved in Whipstaff Manor they had taken this picture.

A smiling Sara was pointing an index finger up in the air at something and though it didn't show in the picture she had been pointing at a smiling Casper. Sally, one the other hand, had her arms crossed over her chest and was in mid-eye roll as the camera had gone off. She was rolling her eyes over the fact that the Ghostly Trio had lifted her up in mid-air and though you couldn't see them they had all been grinning; Stretch had pressed his own cheek against the mother's cheek.

Damn those fleshies for making the ghosts smile like that and making Stretch love this picture so much, even if they hadn't shown up in the picture with them.

"I shouldn't have even agreed to let them hold that damn Halloween party they wanted."

He muttered, but what was settled was settled-

Whipstaff Manor was, once again, holding a Halloween party for a bunch of fleshies.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Blah, blah- Lots of ranting and uselessness in this chapter, oh well- It's leading up to some where, I promise.

Please review! Tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day! :)

88888888


	8. The Night of Disasters

88888888

Hey, sorry it's been such a long time! My junior year is about to start and I'm so busy- Doing two math classes at once, three and maybe four soon ROTC teams, teaching freshmen, and so much more. So the updates are going to be real slow, so I'm sorry for that!

Blah, I just haven't gotten up to the main action point in this story, but I'm getting there! This chapter will seem a bit- Err… Cut in pieces and randomish, but I'm trying to get to where the real action starts. Scattered is what this chapter is going to be sense I don't have too much time to explain everything. Side note: Re-read chapter one to understand this chapter a bit, I promise it'll help you out if you do re-read it. ;)

So, let me begin.

88888888

_**Title: The Night of Disasters**_

To say Stretch was angry would be an understatement. Oh no-

He was no completely and utterly_** livid**_.

Okay- So maybe he didn't go with his damn brothers out scaring tonight, he didn't feel like scaring teenagers and kids today. Yeah, yeah- "Stretch not in the mood to scare?" Shut the hell up, he had other 'thangs on his mind. It didn't help that he was here in Doctor Harvey's old office, clearly invisible to any fleshie's eye, as he stalked the party people. Well, okay- He was only stalkin' one of the party people there out of the thirty adults in the room, but still.

Still.

Then that's when _**he**_ showed up.

When the sound of the door clicking shut had been heard all heads had turned to look at the doorway and they had all saw that guy. Some man in his early-forties, he was disgusting! …Ly charming… Disgustingly charming… From his black hair that was smoothed backwards to the dark five o'clock shadow marking his jaw-line and cheek bones, and Stretch didn't want to start talking about his blue eyes that stood out. Okay yeah, so they guy had looks and apparently had enough money to ruin a white suit by pouring fake blood all of it- But he was still fat... Ish… Fattish…

Well; not as fat as Fatso, but still.

Still.

"_Derek_…"

It sent shivers up Stretch's back at the way Sally had whispered that guy's name, a tone of surprise clearly heard. The oldest ghost almost thought that she had said his name with disgust, but he knew that it was his mind playing tricks on him. It didn't make things better when the man came towards the woman, the two only gazing at one another like there wasn't anyone else in the room. The older man pulled his fake fangs out of his mouth as Sally did the same, the ghost snarling.

They both also had to dress-up like vampires together. Of. Fucking. Course.

"Mr. Peari, what a… Pleasant surprise, I didn't think you would be coming."

"Well of course, you sent me an invitation so I just had to come and see how things were going with the business and you here in Friendship, Maine!"

"You lived all the way in Manhattan, New York though…"

"No problem at all- Gave myself a few days off and bought tickets to come down here. Anything to see you. So tell me, how are things going for the company? Has the superintendent done well with her line of business?"

"Of course I have, I am superintendent after all. I was given this job for a reason, Mr. Peari. Two years was enough time to get everything under control. It's been a while sense we've seen each other."

"Yes, indeed. Ah, I didn't even realize you had music playing! Would you care for a dance or are you too important to dance with someone who's below your position?"

"Never. You know how I am, Mr. Peari, I am caring and loving to _all_ of my workers lower or above me. I would love to dance with you."

She calmly spoke with a smile that seemed to have been both taunting and smug, her left hand gripping the man shoulder's as his hand went to her hip. Her right hand was now within one of his hands and in a matter of seconds the two were dancing to the song playing, other workers stopping themselves to watch. The oldest ghost felt himself boiling at the sight of the two twirling and dancing like they were some sort of old friends or long lost lov… Lov… _**THAT**_ word didn't matter.

Stretch stood behind the crowd of people with his arms crossed, though for his luck he had a perfect view of watching Sally and this Mr. Peari guy dance. So yeah- Maybe the two did dress up like vampires and they knew each other… And were quite friendly… And danced perfectly with one another… And you know, that Peari guy had the same blue eyes just like-

If Stretch still had a heart it would have stopped beating.

That guy had the same eye color as Sara.

In an instant everything went down hill from there.

…

(_**Inside the living room where Sara is holding her Halloween party**_)

…

To say Casper was sad would be an understatement. Oh no-

He was beyond depressed and was swimming in his own ocean of misery.

"This is great Terry!"

"Yeah, it is, thanks for having me along, Sara!"

"You're one of my best friends, why wouldn't you come along? Sometimes you're so stupid."

The young girl lightly joked as she tugged at the fake wrappings all around her pale arms; she had dressed up as a mummy. Terry himself was wearing dirty, baggy clothes, green make-up plastered on his face- He had picked to dress up as a Zombie. There was over fifty kids dancing in the living room, music blaring and laser lights flashing. The two best friends were laughing with one another, not even noticing that they had been dancing while they had been chatting, smiles being shared between them.

Casper was floating only a couple feet away from them, invisible to any living eye.

There was a sickening feeling building up where his stomach had once been, he knew that his hand was up against his chest where his once beating heart had been- But he didn't care right now. All his innocent blue eyes saw was the two of them together, how they smiled and laughed at every comment. Even inside jokes between Terry and Sara made Casper frown, he had followed Sara enough that he knew their inside jokes, but still.

Still.

"Oh hey, did I tell you?"

"What?"

"I told you that my dad was stationed up in Manhattan, New York, right? He came down here today, told me that he knew your mother and he was also invited to the party! Isn't that crazy?"

"Your dad knows my mom and they're close friends? We didn't know this for like two years, that's great! What's your dad's name?"

"His name is D-"

"Hey Sara, it was your turn and the bottle landed on Terry!"

The two teens that had once been talking turned their heads towards the voice, Casper also turning his head to look at the girl who had called. There sat a group of twelve kids on the ground, the top of the green bottle pointed directly at Terry, the other kids grinning around the bottle. The blonde hair girl looked completely confused at the bottle while both Terry and Casper, though no one could see Casper, held annoyed expressions and both slightly glared.

"We weren't playing your stupid game of 'Spin The Bottle', Ginny, leave us alone."

"Come on! This is a party! Just kiss her and this will be all over! We know you want to!"

"Being best friends with a girl doesn't mean that you want to _ki_-"

"Come on Sara, kiss him!"

"Yeah, kiss him!"

"Kiss him, kiss him, kiss him!"

Their childish chants now was making the whole room of teens chant along, it was like the Domino Effect- When one person did it everyone else followed along, how stupid. Yet they kept going on until Sara raised a hand in the air, hand pulling across her pale face. With a sigh she nodded and then everyone turned their heads to Terry, seeing the teen roll his eyes and nod himself.

"Fine, sense you guys keep acting like 10-year-olds we will just to shut you up. Are you fine with this?"

"Yeah, let's just do it to make them shut up. Just let me…"

His words drifted away as his slightly tan hand cupped her pale cheek within his grasp, his gray eyes glancing downwards into her blue eyes. They were nervous, no doubt, anyone could tell by the weak laughs and embarrassed blushes. Casper floated only a couple feet away, body as stiff as a frozen pole in December, his own eyes watching the scene before him. The other teens were giggling and laughing but he felt no where to giggling and laughing, the opposite.

Their lips were only made an inch or so away from each other.

He had to do something before they kissed!

And that's just what he did.

…

(_**Back inside Doctor Harvey's old office where Sally's party is**_)

…

Sally could do nothing else but stare as everything went down hill.

Once second she was being spun under Derek's arm then the next second she heard the screams of those in complete and utter fear. She had turned her head in time to see the most terrifying face she had ever seen, her coworkers and such running pass her, some in tears, some still screaming, and some who had wet themselves. A gust of window was making papers fly around the entire room, two more hideous faces appearing by the first ugly face-

The Ghostly Trio, this was them causing this mess.

"What the hell are you guys _doi_-"

"Terry! Oh God, Terry! Are you okay?"

Sally's angry cry never finished when she heard screams of fright coming from all the children in the next room, pushing pass the adults that were running out of the room to see what was going on. The teens were also screaming, everyone now running out of Whipstaff Manor in a hurry- Something had gone on in this room also and the Ghostly Trio didn't do it. The mother caught the sight of a brown haired teen lying on the ground on his back, arm over his face in fear to protect himself from the ugly creature that was above him.

Oh God, no, that… That was Casper, wasn't it? All of them planned this mess, didn't they, but why?

…_Why_?

Everything felt like it was in slow motion as an adult running behind Sally knocked her over onto her knees, though she didn't notice. From where she was at on her knees she saw through the doors that had flung open cars speeding away, adults giving teens they didn't even know rides just to get away from the awful house. Her awful home. Items were randomly broken all around the home from people who had been running away and not paying attention. Glass scattered all around the wooden flooring, lasers lights no longer working from someone breaking them, and silence only heard through Whipstaff Manor.

Sara glanced upwards as a man dressed up as a fancy vampire leaned downwards towards Terry, tilting the boy's head upwards. Terry moved his arm away from his face to revile tears crossing his green painted cheeks, throwing his arms around the man's neck while a gentle smile. The teen quickly wiped his tears away with his sleeve, ruining the green make up to revile slightly tan skin under.

"Dad- This is embarrassing, look I'm not crying, just fell is all. I'm a man, men don't cry. Big, buff man- Yeah."

"Terry this isn't the time for you to act… You're ankle, what happened?"

"I… This face, I guess a ghost, it just- Scared me and I- Fell. I think it's twisted, I can't walk."

Without another word the man pulled the teen into his arms, white suit covered in fake blood now wrinkling up. Pushing himself off the ground he glanced downwards at Sara, the teenage girl just staring up at him though her eyes quickly glanced towards Terry, the boy smiling at her gently. The man dressed as a vampire, his name Mr. Derek Peari who had once been dancing with Sally, quickly noticed those blue eyes the girl had.

Instantly he turned around with the boy in his arms to glare down at the woman on the ground.

"_Are you proud of yourself now_?"

"…I never planned this! You know I didn't, I…"

"Look at you- You're a complete mess. You're superintendent of an entire company that goes all the way around the world yet you can't even control your own home. Ghosts, Ms. Reed, ghosts came and not only scared everyone but attacked them! My son and I have only been here for maybe an hour and he twists his ankle, they attacked him! If it's broken I swear to God Sally, I'll-"

Derek took an intake of air to calm himself, giving Sally enough time to try and defend herself about the case.

"You bought me this house, Derek! I never wanted to even come here, I wanted to stay in New York with Sara and live our life there! You forced this place on me; you forced this damn haunted house on me! Do you hear me? I never wanted this place; you paid off the first three months though and told me to live here for the job!

You were just the Big Bad Wolf that forced Little Red Riding Hood into Dracula's home, I never wanted this! I would have lost my superintendent position if I didn't stay!"

"Maybe I did, but here's a thought for you- If Little Red Riding Hood knew how dangerous and nasty Dracula's home was, why was she so selfish to keep her superintendent position and make her little daughter stay in such a reckless and unsafe home?

You may call me the Big Bad Wolf but remember this every time you look at your daughter- I never put my own child or friends in such a dangerous position like you did tonight and all the years you've lived here."

Sara's mouth fell open as her eyes quickly turned to her mother, who only stayed on her knees, head bent downwards. Her hair was all over her shoulders and completely frizzed up from all the pushing and shoving everyone had done to leave the manor, no one able to see her face from the mess. Terry shoved against his father's chest in rage, though Derek ignored his son's gesture, pulling something from his suit pants' pocket.

A business card was thrown a few inches before Sally's knees.

"Call that number when you can. I won't stand for this, Ms. Reed. Not only will I make sure you lose your superintendent position in '_Foxfire and Co_' for your recklessness and stupid judgment in placing your own coworkers in harm's way- But Child Services will also be called. I won't see Sara in this sort of situation; I won't have her in any sort of harm's way- I can't bare too see it.

My only regret about doing this is that I actually started gaining faith in you and that you could handle your position."

He paused, though finally in bitter rage he added-

"I guess I was wrong though to trust you."

"No dad- Dad! You can't do this to them, I've known Ms. Reed for years, she's a wonderful mother! Things like this just happen! Please dad, listen to me! Dad? _**DAD**_!"

Terry's desperate cries were the last thing they heard before the Peari boys were gone from Whipstaff Manor.

Sara simply gazed at her mother as they both stayed in silence, the Ghostly Trio and Casper now reviling themselves to the living eye. The youngest girl in the room whipped her head around to send a nasty look at the ghosts, all of them wincing at her expression with tears blurring her vision. They knew this was all their fault, Sally could be losing both her job and Sara now- Oh God, what had they done…

…_What had they done_?

"_Why tonight_? Why here? We asked for you guys just for one day, one single day to not act up or anything like that, we have begged you! We waited two years for this day and you guys had to go and mess it up! Don't you guys understand what you have just done?"

"_Sara, it's not_…"

"No, shut up! _**Just shut up**_! Especially you, Casper! I trusted you, you were my best friend and the person I counted on most! You cared and didn't scare like other ghosts, but the night you do you had to go and attack Terry! You didn't just scare him, Casper, you **attacked** him! _You broke his ankle_! Not only will mom be losing her job but you might have just lost me my mother! I might be losing my mother, Casper! Don't you understand? I…"

"Sara, go upstairs and pack some items that you'll need for a while."

"_Mom_…"

"Go and do it, I won't ask twice. Go, now."

Holding back a sob the daughter quickly ran up the stairs towards her room, none of the ghosts missing the tears marking her teenage cheeks. Casper floated up the stairs to follow Sara to her… Probably now Casper's once again, room. She was packing her items. Oh no, oh God… What had they done? This wasn't supposed to happen- This didn't happen with Kat and Doctor Harvey. Everything went fine after their scare, it hadn't been this bad- What had they done? Why had he let himself get that angry? That…

…Jealous.

_Why_?

Sally's pale hand reached forward to grab the business card that had been flung before her knees, pulling it into her grasp. Her other hand brushed her blonde hair backwards, reviling that her own make up was ruined by her slightly puffy red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Unlike her daughter, the mother looked more calm and collected, like… Stretch paused as he realized why she looked so calm and collected about this situation through her tears.

She looked like she knew that something like this was bound to happen.

"You know, I never wanted to do this party- I never did. I only did it because everyone kept pressuring me about holding a party at my so-called 'new' house. I knew that something was going to go wrong because… Haha, everything goes wrong when the Ghostly Trio is around. I held the party anyway though for the fact I grew to trust you guys and believed that you keep your promise about not ruining the party. Silly me though for believing you, forgive me.

I will admit though, I'm very impressed with you guys right now. I grew to love you guys like my own family and even as my closest friends and this happens to me. Sure, I knew that the Ghostly Trio made people pee their own pants and such out of fear, but I had no idea that you guys were so good at your job that you could ruin an entire family's life. Seriously, I'm impressed."

Pushing herself upwards she held the business card in a knotted fist within her grasp, now standing directly upwards before the Ghostly Trio. The pair of emerald eyes looked sadly at the pair of bright brown eyes, gazed in misery at the pair of green eyes, and then glared in utter depression at the violet eyes. Stretch, like his brothers, said nothing at her gaze, letting her eyes tear him down in hundreds of pieces. He knew they deserved this, he knew it, but…

But… Were the two gauls really… Leavin' them? They couldn't it... What?

_What_?

"Sally, it ain't like that… How could that man do that to his own kid?"

"…_What_?"

"The damn Mr. Pear guy!"

"It's Peari, Derek Peari."

"Whatever, why 'da hell can that guy do this to his own daughter? How can he take his own kid away from her mother?"

"You think Derek and I… You think HE'S that father of Sara? He… Looks nothing like her, she's nothing like him, they have nothing in common! And… What? How could you think that selfish man is the father of my sweet and innocent daughter?"

"Damnit, can't 'ya see that they had the EXACT same eye color! They had the same eyes, the exact same size and perfect coloring! I thought that fat man and you had Sara together or somethin' like that! I saw you two _dancin'_ and bein' all _close_ and shit so I thought you two had been old… Lovers or somethin'. The damn guy made me flip my top off, lady!"

"No… No, you don't understand. Mr. Peari… Damn Derek, Derek is the man who made me move to Whipstaff Manor in the first place. Derek is the guy that has been trying to steal my job from me sense the first day I was given the position of superintendent. Derek is the one who paid off the first three months of rent for me on Whipstaff Manor so I would have to move here… Derek is damn Derek!

We never had anything together and we never will! We hate each other! The only reason we could dance so smoothly like that with each other is because we've been doing it for years! We're only close for we can trick everyone into thinking that nothing is wrong between us! He's been trying to ruin my life for years, trying to tear my down and steal my position- And you finally gave him a reason too!"

The two were now in each other faces, the fleshie glaring upwards with all the hate she felt as Stretch glared directly back down at her- That is, until he noticed that her glare instantly filled with tears once more, though the fleshie refused to cry them. She was stubborn… Just like him. Her snarl quivered into a frown, trying her hardest to stay angry though she was only clearly depressed by this situation.

She was doing that same thing that Stretch would have done himself.

"You did all of this because Derek made you 'flip your top off'? What did he ever do to you? What did he do that you made it your personal goal to ruin the party and scare everyone? Stretch, what made it so important about what he did that you broke your promise…?"

The oldest ghost only floated there, not saying a word.

He felt like the dumbest guy in the world right now realizing what he had truly done.

He had broke Sally's damn promise outta… Outta bitter _jealously_. He had thought that Pear or whatever that fruit guy's name was, he thought that Sally and him had been together. He had believed that Sara had been their child together, which meant that… Damn Derek had put his hands all over Sally and that they had conceived Sara together years ago. The thought still made him want to hurl, how damn stupid was he to think something that dumb? Damnit! He had acted out of bitter jealously!

"Stretch, all I want to know is why you did it, please- I deserve that."

"Sally, gaul, it's just… It ain't like…"

"Just tell me! It's been two years, Stretch! Two years of a mixed relationship between us, we have gone from enemies to the closest of friends! You're my best friend, you can tell me, please!"

"I… It ain't… It's not like… _I can't_."

Her back stiffened and her glare was gone for a single moment, had she heard the desperation in his voice?

Hell no; he wasn't going to let her know that he was desperate, he was Stretch, the leader of the Ghostly Trio, he was never desperate!

"It doesn't matter why I did it 'cuz it's too late anyway, not like it'd fix anything. Ain't you got somethin' better to do then play a hundred questions with me?"

Her glare now returned as she brushed the angry tears sliding down her cheeks with the palm of her hand, nodding in rage. She brushed pass Fatso and Stinkie, the two not saying at word as she headed towards the stairs in a bitter haste. Stretch ignored his brothers' expressions of rage, simply crossing his arms over his chest as she began heading up the steps. He didn't give a damn about this fleshie; she was just a damn fleshie…

A beautiful, stubborn fleshie that would always leave an imprint on his afterlife.

"I do have something better to do; I need to pack my things."

As she said that she spun her head around, now freely letting the trio see her angry tears, teeth gritted, unable to contain her rage anymore. Stretch instantly realized that her emerald eyes were locked into his violet eyes, she was only focusing on him.

Why was it that the only time she was finally focusing on him was when he didn't want her too?

"I'm sure there are things you would rather keep inside and I would never ask you about all the things that you've tried… But for once, just once, can't you think of someone else other than yourself? For years I've tried getting to know you, I let my guard down for you; I even tried a new start for us even after the first night of Whipstaff Manor when you scared both Sara and I too death. It's a shame that it took me two years to realize how naïve I've been all along-"

She paused to wipe bitter tears from her cheeks before simply choking out-

"I've never been accepted as a friend by you three, only a pawn. For absolute years, even before Sara was born, I had been called hardcore and emotionless. I was told from everyone that I would never fall and that I was too stubborn to let anyone go through my guard, not even my own kid.

Well congratulations, you ghosts have proved them wrong. I am now the lowest of the lowest, I will no longer have a job which means I can't pay for this house and I will probably also be losing my daughter. No house, no money, no job, no friends, and look- No daughter."

It struck Stretch to the core as she finally whispered-

"Are you proud of yourselves? The fleshies are finally leaving Whipstaff Manor like you wanted all along."

And she was gone to go upstairs to pack her items from her-

No, to pack her items from the Ghostly Trio's room sense she was now leaving, it was no longer her room.

_Oh God, what had they done_?

…_**What had they done**_?

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading! Sorry that this chapter was so messed up and all that!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	9. Leaving Whipstaff Manor

88888888

NOW we're getting some-where finally! ;D

And why yes, I did make up my own Ghostbusters team sense- Err, well- I'm lazy and don't remember the TRUE Ghostbusters. That's why I also didn't add this story in the crossover section either sense it's not totally them but eh… EHHH.

Let me start.

88888888

_**Title: Leaving Whipstaff Manor**_

"Yellow?"

"It's 'hello', Ricky, 'hello', not 'yellow', you moron."

Ricky, who had red hair that was spiked upwards and currently on the phone, flipped up the man who made that comment to him. George chuckled at the response he was given, the brown hair named leaning back into his chair with a smirk. Two more people were in the room by the name of Jenny and Frank, all sitting around Ricky who was chatting with someone on the phone currently.

All of them wore the same cardboard color brown jumpsuit with the logo of a ghost inside a red sphere with a red slash going through it. '_Ghostbusters_' clearly written on the back of the suit in bold, scarlet letters to make sure everyone knew who they were- They were the Ghostbusters and they did exactly what their name said they did, they busted ghosts.

Just, err- Their name was backwards is all, but come on, 'Bustersghost' was an awful name, give them a break.

"Yes, I'm writing all this down, of course sir. When do you want us to do this? Oh, great, yeah, yeah… Hold on; just let me write that down… Wait, how much? Sir, that amount of money sounds like my phone number! Yes, thank you once again! We can take care of those ghosts for you in no time, thank you! Have a great day, good-bye sir!"

All eyes turned towards Ricky as he hung up the phone, unable to contain the happy squeal that left his lips, throwing the papers on the desk up in the air. The glee on his face couldn't be contained and Jenny smiled herself at the look, twirling a piece of her short, boy-cut black hair.

"What 'chu all happy 'bout? This ain't one of those wacky jobs where we gotta save a damsel whose being taken over by a ghost or somethin' like 'dat, right?"

"Nope- This time it's for real. You guys remember Whipstaff Manor, right?"

Jenny leaned upwards in her seat, pulling the lollipop out of her mouth as George and Frank followed her movements, each nodding. Of course they remembered Whipstaff Manor; no one has ever been able to conquer those ghosts at that manor, each attempt to get them out of that house failed miserably every single time. The thing was that it's been over two years sense anyone has complained about those ghosts, at that Foxfire Company or whatever people complained, but they weren't certain if it had been the Whipstaff ghosts.

They hadn't been sure if it had been the Ghostly Trio, the ones that were their real target.

It was unknown to the entire Whipstaff Manor family that the Ghostbusters had snuck into Whipstaff Manor often the first year the fleshies moved in. The ghost team had stolen items from the house from over couple of years. From CDs to movies and even to photos, but nothing came up about the Ghostly Trio. It was just a mother and daughter leaving a happy life alone together. Or that's what it had seemed.

"What about Whipstaff?"

"A man just called about Whipstaff Manor! Said he wants the Ghostly Trio taken out for good, the mother and daughter are leaving the place! He said he's going to pay us big bucks for this job if we get rid of the Ghostly Trio and that little ghost with them!"

"Little ghost? Like a boy or somethin' like that?"

"Yup! Today the two girls are leaving the house and by tomorrow we can go into the manor… To finally get rid of the Ghostly Trio."

"By tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Once and for all?"

"Once and for all!"

The group cheered, all except Jenny, who kept her arms crossed over her chest. Noticing the way her lips were tightly pulled to the side Ricky patted her back in a questioning manner.

"What is it?"

"Just… Why after all these years would they call now to get rid of the Ghostly Trio? I mean… It's been over two years, we had called them constantly the first year and they said nothin' about ghosts. Would why the Ghostly Trio be called about now? And a guy called to give us this job? I mean, there ain't no guy livin' with those girls- It was only a mama and a girl. This doesn't add up."

The other three guys in the room shrugged.

"Who knows?"

"Who cares?"

"We don't, that's for sure! Now, let's go and get everything ready for tomorrow, it's going to be a big day!"

Ricky, George, and Frank left the room in a hurried rush with happy cries and joyful cheers leaving their lips every passing second. Jenny stayed in her spot though, frowning deeply as reached over towards one of the wooden desk cabinets, pulling something out from under a stack of filing papers. It was a photo of mother and daughter the Ghostbusters had stalked for years. The little daughter was pointing an index finger up in the air at something while the mother was in mid-eye roll, mysterious floating in mid-air.

They were smiling brightly and Jenny knew for a fact that the ghosts were in the picture with the girls, it was a beautiful family moment.

"For years you've all been happy together, there's proof within your pictures and the letters you have written. I've kept it a secret to myself that the Ghostly Trio still exists for two years without telling my friends, but now… Why are they being called about now…_Why now_?"

…

_**(Whipstaff Manor, Ghostly Trio's room)**_

…

"We ain't lettin' you leave!"

Before Sally could even pick up her suitcase Fatso blew a large wave of air at the object, knocking it over in an instant as all the items began spilling out of it. Stinkie locked their bedroom door dramatically; making sure everyone in the room heard the loud 'click' noise. Stretch on the other hand was floating directly in front of his bed where Sally was currently sitting on, her car keys within his grasp. The trio had locked her into their room, the same room the fleshie had slept in for two years.

The mother raised an unamused eyebrow as she heard annoyed yelling from down the hallway; clearly Casper had also locked Sara in her room. Bending downwards onto her knees she began filling up the suitcase once more, ignoring the expressions of complete and utter sadness on Stinkie and Fatso's faces at her motion. Stretch had his arms crossed over his chest, looking more raged than upset about this.

We all knew the truth on what he really felt though.

"I have to leave. I need to keep my job at '_Foxfire and Co_.' and the only way to keep it is leaving the area that Mr. Peari called "dangerous". I need this job, it's the only well-paying job I can have sense I don't have a degree. I need this job for my family."

"But ain't we family?"

"If we were family you wouldn't have made me lose my job or get Child Services called on me. In the families I've seen they help each other out, not ruin their entire lives."

She bitterly hissed, trying to let her rage out instead of misery. No, she wasn't going to cry again about this, she had done enough crying as it is… Just because she was going to lose her job and was being made to leave her friends didn't mean she needed to cry about it… And sure, her daughter was probably going to be taken from her after Child Services was called for having her stay in such as reckless environment… But she's wasn't going to cry again, no, no, _no_…

The oldest ghost frowned deeply at the fleshie who was on her knees, noticing that even though her head hung low it was easy to tell that tears were falling once more.

"I 'tink family is a few dead ghouls who would lock 'yo bedroom door to keep 'ya here with them."

A chuckle left her lips, swiftly wiping the tears off her pale cheeks with her head bent low.

"I call that a bunch of freaks that won't let their prisoner go."

"I 'tink family are the guys who followed this one gaul to work every day and this other girl to school to make sure they were safe."

"I call those a bunch of stalkers who were over-protective."

"I 'tink family is someone who would sit there and drink coffee with you in the early mornin' even though it was awful to be up so early."

"I call that a whiner who can't handle getting up as early as everyone else does."

"I 'tink family are the ghosts who love 'ya and your daughter enough that we would do anything to keep you here."

"Love us? You love Sara and I?"

Immediately her emerald eyes searched out for those violet eyes that she had gotten used to seeing every single day of her life. She was so used to his eyes, all of their eyes. Those accepting and happy blue eyes that belonged to Casper. Those playfully mellow and wild green eyes that belonged to Stinkie. How Fatso's brown eyes shinned brightly with unspoken laughter and singing all on their own. Then those violet eyes that belonged to Stretch… Those eyes that always either seemed to be smirking or raging, but deep within them there was the love was never spoken from his lips.

Like how his eyes held love within them as she gazed directly into his face, he was serious about this.

"Stretch, I… If you loved us you would let us go, this is the only way we can keep each other. If I can find a way to persuade Mr. Peari that she is in safe hands and to trust you guys then maybe I can stay later on, but for now… For now we must leave. Please, let us go."

"Fine. If you wanna leave so badly _then_-!"

So unlike himself a shaky breath left his lips, turning his head to the side as he tossed her car keys on the bed she was directly by. His head whipped back towards her fleshie form, making eye contact with her as he gave a hard nod. No. He wasn't going to cower from this emotion; if she wanted to leave them he was going to watch her leave.

"-Then the damn door is open for you to leave. We ain't gonna stop you."

"What?"

"We ain't?"

"No. If she wants to leave us then let her leave us. Besides, her daughter and her were supposed to leave the first day they had come here. Their leave from Whipstaff Manor is overdue, boys."

With that Stretch floated though the wall, never taking note that Stinkie and Fatso only floated in the air, blank faces. The mother turned her head away as she tried finishing her suitcase, ignoring the other two ghosts in the room. Stinkie passed Fatso a look that the large ghost knew all-too-well, his facial expression spoke of the same question that both of them had been thinking for a couple of years now-

'_Why can't you two just ever tell each other the truth_?'

The brothers tried ignoring the sickness rising in their ghostly bodies.

…

_**(One hour later, outside of Whipstaff Manor)**_

…

Sara was helping her mother place the last suitcase in the trunk, the teenage daughter trying to not make it noticeable that she was crying. The ghosts of Whipstaff Manor were floating not too far away, simply watching the scene in silence. They had already said enough. From all the yells and screams, crying and arguing what more was their too say? Sure, they all hadn't told each other what they really wanted too but… But it wasn't like the fleshies were staying anyway.

So what the hall was the point of saying anything?

The trunk door slammed shut, the oldest fleshie turning her head to look at the oldest ghost. Stretch narrowed his eyes to what she was wearing- It was those stupid black slacks and that dumb white, long sleeved shirt with the tie untied at the top. It was her favorite outfit that she wore all the time; she had gotten it from some where within Whipstaff Manor. Embarrassed she gave a fake cough, hands tugging her blonde hair nervously.

"Sorry about the clothes, I can wash them when I get to the hotel and bring them back later…"

"No. Keep 'em. It ain't like we're gonna wear them. Keep them as a reminder of Whipstaff Manor."

"Thanks. I have coffee ready in the kitchen incase you wanna make some, just press the button and it'll be brewed for you."

"What do 'ya 'tink I am? A worker? That's too much damn work, Casper's gonna have to press that button for me."

The older ones in the group chuckled weakly as Sara and Casper went to the front of the car, heads hung low. She opened the red car door, trembling legs refusing to get inside the vehicle at the sight of the miserable ghost before her. The two only stared at one another, not knowing what to say to each other… What could they say to make this better?

"You know, you always did cheat at Hide and Seek."

A smile tugged at his lips.

"No I didn't, you just couldn't find me because you weren't good at the game so you always said I was cheating."

"You did cheat! You always went invisible so I couldn't find you!"

"That wasn't cheating; it was just experienced hiding is all!"

"Come on Sara; get in the car- It's… Time to go. It's time to say good-bye."

Everyone was now hugging, from Fatso pulling Sally so tightly within his arms that it felt like she was being crushed to Stinkie bawling as he pulled Sara in a hug. She tried her best to ignore his awful smell with a weak smile. The mother pulled Casper within her grasp, softly whispering words of confidence and standing up for himself to him as he grinned. Her daughter quickly hugged Stretch, the older ghost mumbling about how smart she was and to beat-up anyone who threatened her. They group kept switching hugs till it came to the two youngest ones and the two oldest ones embracing.

In an instant Sara hugged up against Casper, sniffing almost pathetically as she cried against the little ghost as he let a few tears run himself. It took a few moments of silence before the two oldest ones pulled each other in their grasp, her head up against his chest. Unlike the emotion pouring out between Casper and Sara, Sally and Stretch embraced silent. Oh… He could have hold on to her forever if she hadn't removed her arms from his lifeless body. But… If he was so lifeless and dead…

Why did he hurt so badly as a living person?

"Good-bye Casper."

"Bye Sara."

"Be good, boys, especially you Stretch, give Casper a break."

"I ain't makin' any promises, Sally. Don't forget to button up your shirt before you do anything."

"Go die."

"Hehe- Too late."

It was the same conversation that had been said when Kat and Doctor Harvey had left, but this time, there were no laughs or smiles. Sara opened her car door and slammed it shut, followed by her mother opening her car door to place the key in and start the car. She gazed for a few moments at the ghosts before weakly smiling, getting into the car and finally closing the door. As the engine roared and the fleshies drove away they didn't wave not did the ghosts. They had waved with Kat and Doctor Harvey but… But this time it just hurt too much to even attempt a good-bye. So they left through the open gate, thanks to Casper, as the four ghosts kept watching until the car could no longer be seen.

They had left in a blink of an eye.

All that was left of them was the dust dancing in the air and the opened gate, but when the two were gone Whipstaff Manor was the same as it had been before the two had come to live at the house.

Lifeless, empty, and cold.

No… No, they weren't going to wait around for fleshies like they had done with Kat and Harvey, no…

Not again.

"We gotta to get them back."

"Yeah, agreed.

"How we gonna do it though?"

"…I think have an idea, but you won't like it."

"It doesn't matter if we like it or not, Bulb-head, it just needs too work… We need 'em back."

"Well… It goes like that…"

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day! :D

88888888


	10. Just One More Chance

88888888

It's been a bit too long since I've last updated, so let me begin. This chapter may seem a bit quick and mushy, along with cursing, so there are the warnings. :P

88888888

_**Title: Just One More Chance**_

(_**Hours later, at a Hilton Hotel)**_

He was known for being cold.

That was what Mr. Derek Wesley Peari was known for- Being cold. It was said that his ice blue eyes were that color from the fact that was how his heart was- Ice cold and blue from the lack of blood and emotion ever given off. People spoke of how he wore black suits every day just because black was the color that matched both his hair and soul. It was joked that his skin was so pale from the lack of sun he got since he was a vampire.

He wasn't known for having a good heart, then again, what high-end millionaire in his early-forties was usually known for having a good heart?

"Please don't scream- We really aren't here to hurt you-"

"I am."

"Maybe a little."

"It'll only be a pinch!"

"Guys!"

His back was up against his rolling chair as far back as he could go, the man gazing in terror as four ghosts were before him in his hotel room. Though the lights were slightly dimmed he could still see their transparent figures, the littlest ghost out of the group yelling at the three older ghosts for what they say a few moments ago. All Derek did was lean in his chair, once clean and smooth papers that had been in his hands now clinched within his fists.

These were the ghosts from the party a few nights ago.

"Sir, we're sorry to bother you so late at night but we just… How is your son?"

"… He's fine, his ankle has healed. Now what do you monsters want?"

As he sneered the words out of his lips in disgust he hid the look of surprise from his face as the little ghost passed him an expression mixed between shock and sorrow. Was he hurt by being called a monster? Could a monster even feel? Instantly he caught the sight of the three raging, older ghosts behind the little one and if looks could kill he would have been dead by now. Did monsters have family affection towards each other?

"Listen here buddy, if ya keep this big, buff man act up I'mma have too-"

"Uncle Stretch, stop! Please, all three of you stop! You promised me at the house that we would do this my way!"

Uncle Stretch? These monsters had uncles; they had family names the same way living beings did?

"We came to talk to you about the incident that happened a few nights ago at the party; we wanna talk about what's gonna happen to our girls."

The fat ghost said, all eyes now turning towards Derek. Though his legs were trembling inside his black slacks he pushed himself upwards to sit a bit higher, a bit taller. Even though he was deathly scared right now he wasn't going to act like a lost puppy- He knew that he was a man and right now all that was happening was that they were discussing, that's it.

If these monsters wanted to discuss then fine.

"What about the girls?"

"Did you already call child services?"

Another ghost spoke up, this one had green eyes and kind of smelled, but at least the smell was bearable, well almost bearable. Still. A hand reached upwards to his pale face, running across his wrinkles and the black bags under his eyes at the question. He didn't want to discuss this, but if these freaks too the time to find him then fine, he would answer them.

He was a man of answers after all.

"…I haven't done anything dealing with that night. All I have done is taken my son to the doctor too see if his ankle was alright after he fell. I've been busy with work since Sally hasn't come in to do her management job for a few days. Both child services and the 'Foxfire And Co' Company has not been called, so Sally still had her daughter and her job still. Why?"

"Please don't call anyone about this, we really didn't mean to scare you and ruin the entire night. It was our faults, not theirs, please don't ruin everything for them just because we did something."

The fleshie slammed his hand against the desk he was by; hand clinched in a fist as he grit his teeth at the creatures before him.

"Don't you understand what has happened? Not only did you scream mostly all of my coworkers from the entire Maine area at the party but even scared children! I could careless about those people though, my son… He was hurt from the incident."

"Ya said he was fine now, didn't ya?"

"_**He could have been more seriously hurt than that though, that's the problem! Haven't you ever worried about your child**_?"

Silence is all that happened after his raged shout.

A hand instantly went upwards to his mouth, regretting yelling at these ghosts as he tried his hardest to sink into his rolling chair. Oh God, he was going to get killed now. Stupid, stupid him- He shouldn't have over-reacted over his son; these things weren't going to understand how he felt. All the sudden he watched in astonishment as the oldest ghost with violet eyes glanced at the little ghost with blue eyes. The oldest ghost just gazed at him, the little ghost not realizing that he was being stared at.

Wait… Was this monster… Thinking over his last question with compassion?

"Hear us out and if ya don't agree with us then we'll leave and we can all act like this never happened, alright? Just give us a few moments of ya time to hear our side of da story."

"…Agreed."

The oldest ghost fidgeted within his floating area, eyes narrowing dangerously as though fighting with his emotions on the situation. Derek placed his arms on his thighs as he leaned towards the ghost, waiting for his side to begin. It was amazing really… The last time he had saw this ghost his face had been twisted and had been the ugliest thing he ever saw. Now here he was though, floating with his family as he was about to begin his side of the situation.

This was amazing.

"We promised the gauls that we wouldn't ruin their party and go hauntin' that night, but instead we all stayed home to see how the party would go. Bulb-head was at Sara's party where ya little boy was while the boys and I were at Sally's office party. Everything was goin perfectly; nobody knew that we were even dere! Until you walked through the door…"

Was it just him or did that ghost's eyes just turn scarlet for a second?

"Ya walked through the door wearing a vampire costume, the same damn costume that Sally wore also, ain't that funny? Then she said your name, _whispered it_ even like it was a damn prayer, and then she gave you that smile of hers. You two chatted away like ya were old friends that hadn't seen each other in years and then ya asked her ta dance with ya. She had agreed to dance with you so quickly that I thought it was in her blood to say 'yes' to ya. I couldn't believe that gaul and how she had…

Fuck it, that ain't the point. So ya two went too the floor and danced, right? Here's da thing- You two didn't just dance, I mean ya two _danced_. Everyone was watchin' you and I even got a perfect view of da entire thing. You don't understand, none of you do… You two danced perfectly with one another as though you had done it a hundred times before. You twirled her and she laughed with you then I noticed your eyes…"

"My eyes? What about them?"

Stretch sneered, a mocking laugh leave his lips.

"Your eyes are the same color as Sara's."

Derek's mouth fell open to say something but then closed, finally understanding what had truly gone on.

"So then I ruined the party, end of story."

"No, it's not- Why did you two also start scaring everyone at the party?"

Both Stinkie and Fatso battered their eyes lashes with wild grins, though eyes trying to look innocent.

"Duh. We're the Ghostly Trio, if one scares we all scare."

"What about the other party? You three had ruined the party I was at but not the one Terry was at."

"Terry? Who da hell is Terry?"

"His son, uncle Stretch, the one I scared."

Shamefully, Casper floated in front of his uncles, head cast downwards in his own guilt. All his uncles' mouths fell open, blinking in shock at the little ghost's last sentence. The fleshie only sat there in his spot, confused on why they seemed so shock. Casper just said he had scared his son, isn't that what ghosts did to living people? All the sudden all three of his uncles grinned from one cheek to the other, eyes glistening with what seemed to be pride.

"Our baby is growing up!"

"Aww- Come here you!"

"Never thought I'd say this- But I'm so proud of ya, Short Sheet!"

In an instant all three uncles tackled Casper in an embrace.

Derek only blinked- Were they… Having a… Family moment… In his hotel room?

"I don't scare people usually, at least I don't try too, but I couldn't stop myself… I saw Terry and Sara together laughing and joking away… They were talking and then some girl told Sara that the bottle landed on Terry for '_Spin The Bottle_' and both Sara and Terry said they hadn't been playing… You know how some kids are though, they began teasing and being rude so Terry said they would do it. They were about to kiss but, I, well; it's just…"

"I get it, I get it."

"I didn't mean to hurt him, I swear on my life, Mr. Peari. Well; I mean, I swear on my afterlife. Please don't ruin Sally and Sara's lives, they never meant for any of this too happen."

One of his hands rubbed his face while the other hand went though his smoothed back hair, ruffling it up with an exhausted sigh. What was he to do? He understood the entire situation now; he finally realized that they had done everything they did out of jealously… Now what though? He still had a chance to call both child services and the company to make Sally lose her job, the superintendent job that would be given to him if she lost her job? That job, no… Career that he had been wanting for _years_…

"We're sorry for what we did 'ta not only those people and ya, but even to your son. Ya got a chance now to keep 'dem together, it ain't… I… You weren't there when that little gaul had cried her heart out to us that she may be losin' her mother. Ya didn't see the hurtful tears fallin' down the cheeks of a woman that I have known for years to be strong and brave.

I'm beggin' ya, let us stay as a family, give us one more chance. We ain't the same without those gauls, we already lost our family once before, don't make it happen again. Without them at Whipstaff anymore it just seems… Lifeless, and I'm getting' tired of not havin' that fleshie at our home makin' the coffee instead of me. We… Really miss 'em and need 'em back, ya know?

I mean… Wouldn't you do anythin' for your family?"

Mr. Derek Wesley Peari was known for being a cold hearted man as I have said before-

But in the end, he was a family man with a heart of gold when it came to dealing with his son.

"Yes, I understand… Family though? Do you all really count yourself as family?" 

"In da beginning? Hell no, they just came into our home. Hey, after you've been with some for over two years, ya gotta start to like them, huh?"

"Yeah… Yes, I guess you're right. I won't call anyone about this and I'll fix everything with the company, this was just… A misunderstanding is all. You have my word, Whipstaff family, that your family will be back to the way it was before the party. I promise on my life."

Mr. Derek Wesley Peari was a business man with a cold heart who had always wanted Sally's job and used to never care about what happened to either her or her daughter.

Then again, Derek was also becoming a changing man.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

This chapter was lame, but I'm getting some where, promise. This was just the icing for he side of the cake is all.. P:

So please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day! :D 

88888888


	11. Today Is The Day

88888888

Another chapter! :D

This one might be really long since I'm slamming a lot of situations on one but it'll be better than the last one. So let me begin and hopefully my chapter stays both in character and keeps everyone in the loop, not confused.

88888888

_**Title: Today Is The Day**_

…

(_**At a hotel two hours away from Whipstaff Manor**_)

…

It was passed midnight as the mother simply sat there on the hotel bed, the scarlet curtains pushed all the way to the side so she could see out of the window. The late night was upon them, the only sound heard was that of honking cars and busy people on the streets below her hotel room. It sounded like Manhattan, the city she used to call her home. Instead of enjoying the busy sounds of how her old home used to sound her arms only wrapped around herself even tighter, lips in a straight line.

She didn't care about her old home; she wanted her exciting, haunted home back.

"_Ghosts… I trusted you… No, no come back… Come asdfikh_…"

Sally turned her head over her shoulder to gaze sadly at her daughter, the teenager curled up in a ball with a blanket around her body. She was mumbling in her sleep again, it was the same dream she's had since the first night that they had left Whipstaff Manor. It had been a few days since they had seen the ghost family or even the glanced at their old home.

Tomorrow was the day Sara would face her classmates once more and Sally would face the music and see if she would be fired or not. She should have been going to work these passed couple of days but… She wasn't up too it.

A hand rubbed across her pale face as she turned back towards the window, knowing the she should have been sleeping at this time of night. She was over two hours away from her work and Sara's school, so that meant that they would have to get up earlier to be there on time. Right now she couldn't though… She was emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted, but she still couldn't.

She knew that if she fell asleep she would only wake up to this fancy hotel room again, not the Ghostly Trio's room she had been sleeping in for years.

Wiping the silent tears away she shook her head stubbornly, whispering bitterly to herself-

"_Today is the day that I'll stop this pain, I won't make Sara go through this, we'll make this pain go away- Even if we have to go back too Manhattan_."

…

_**(Whipstaff Manor, five hours later)**_

…

There was no sign of Sara or Sally any where.

Stinkie and Casper had gone to Sara's school only to find that on all the attendance sheets she had been placed down as 'absent' for the day. She hadn't been in her usual first period seat before Terry, who had sadly gazed at her seat in wonder. Casper would have probably stared at her desk all day if it hadn't been for Stinkie pulling him away from the sight. From the rumors going around at school no one knew where she had gone, all wondering where she was.

Fatso and Stretch had gone to Sally's work to check things out to only see that all her items in her office were already placed in boxes. It had been Fatso that had pulled Stretch away when the ghost almost tried pulling the boxes open in pieces. Everything was packed up yet from all the whispers going around she hadn't been fired, she was still the superintendent of the company. Yet all of her things were packed up and no one knew where she was.

The girls hadn't left the ghosts a single trace of where they could have gone.

"I really miss them."

Casper gently spoke up as the ghostly family was gazing over the balcony they were floating upon, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing. Violet eyes glanced sideways at the little ghost by his side, the oldest uncle sneering at him. He opened his mouth to say a sarcastic reply but before he realized it he had automatically wrapped an arm protectively around Casper's shoulders. Fatso rubbed his nephew's arm to comfort him while Stinkie reached downwards to grab his hand.

This wasn't the time to snap at one another, not right now.

"We're going to get them back, you'll see, Casper."

"We already let Kitty-Kat and the Doc go; we aren't going to let Mother Hen and Sara-Pie go also."

Fatso and Stinkie spoke up, all of the uncles missing the shocked expression on Casper's face as they had their little family moments. Moments like these never happened, it had been so long, so very, very long since they had all been together like this… To say Casper was absorbing this situation would be the very least of it, he was swimming in the emotion. Stretch held Casper up against his chest, the oldest uncle only staring out at the vast water before them, only five in the morning right now.

"We ain't gonna let them go, we're gonna get them back no matter what. That's a promise to ya, Short Sheet. Today is the day that we're gonna get 'em back."

…

(_**Ghostbusters Headquarters, four hours later**_)

…

It was a beautiful, early morning at the time of nine to get ready to get some ghosts!

"You guys ready? Today is the day that we will leave at night to Whipstaff Manor and get those ghosts once and for all!"

"Cheers!"

Four wine glasses tapped against each other as the Ghostbusters Team cheered away, tipping their heads back to chug their drinks. Ricky ran one hand through his red hair while staring downwards at the picture of Whipstaff in his hand. George tilted his head sideways, a few locks of brown hair crossing over his forehead as he passed Ricky a confused look. The leader of the group raised an eyebrow, also noticing that Jenny and Frank were passing him confused glances.

"What?"

"Are we finally going to use the Ectoplasm Remover? I mean, we never tried it out before…"

"Yes, today is the day that we will try it out, the Ghostly Trio will be the first ghosts to ever have that machine tried on them."

All cheered except Jenny, who was pretending to sip her soda that was placed within the wine glass, eyes cast downwards. She wanted answers; she wanted to know why some man had called them two years later after those girls moved into Whipstaff Manor. In fact… Why had a man called in the first place? There was no man living with the girls, this didn't add up at all.

As the team raised their glasses up once more for cheers she told herself that today was she would do what was right- No matter if it cost her the job she loved or not, she was going to do what was right.

Even if that meant not taking out the ghosts they had been after for years.

…

(_**At the High School, three hours later**_)

…

It was passed twelve in the afternoon as Sara wiped the sweat from her forehead, silently thankful that Physical Education always took her mind off the world around her. Her muscles may have been flexing madly in pain but it was better to have physical pain that emotional. Oh, no. She was starting to think about things again and every time she did she felt like she was going to cry and-

And no. No. She wasn't going to think about it, it was time to move on.

Just as she was heading towards the female locker room she caught sight of her PE teacher coming towards her, raising an eyebrow at him. Mr. Clark grinned from ear to ear at his student, pulling something out of his pocket as he passed the folded note to her.

"It's great to see that you're back, Sara, your classmates missed you. A note came in for you today, hurry and get changed, B Lunch is next and I don't want you to miss some of your lunch time."

She nodded back at him and tried her hardest to give him a smile, but by the sad expression on his face he knew that she was faking it. As he turned away on his heel she began unfolding the note, quickly noticing that the hand writing was a dark color, slightly messy but still readable.

'**Everythin' is fixed now, ya hear?**

**Your stupid mother is keeping her job and ain't no one gonna be called to take you away.**

**We would never let them take ya away, not you or your mama. **

**Got too much history between all of us to let them take you away without a fight.**

**Come back to Whipstaff and come party with us.**

**Don't ya see, gaul?**

**We miss ya and want both of ya back.**

**Come back to Whipstaff Manor.**

**Come back home where you belong, Sara-Pie.**

**-The Ghostly Trio And Bulb-Head**'

All that she did was stare at the note, knowing by the way it was spoken that the Ghostly Trio had written that letter. Could they have… Really fixed everything? How? How did they fix all of this mess? A smile as bright as any sunny day came on her face, fingers brushing through her blonde hair. It had been so long since she had given a true smile and though she didn't want to believe the letter she did. Noticing a little note at the bottom she read over it.

'**P.S. Short Sheet really misses ya, he needs you back. You know how little boys act when their crushes aren't around. By the way, tell your mother to wear dat red bra she had worn at your first day of school two years ago. It was a nice color on her**.'

Her cheeks turned a deadly scarlet as she stuffed the paper into her pocket, hurrying to get changed before the lunch bell rang. Oh yeah, the Ghostly Trio had written that letter alright, which meant… That since they were the ones writing they were saying that they missed them, both her and her mother. Before any of the other girls caught the sight Sara wiped a happy tear trailing down her cheek.

Today was the day that they would get to go back too Whipstaff and she would see the Ghostly Trio again.

She would see Casper again, her best friend.

…

(_**At The 'Foxfire And Co' Company, Tenth Story, two hours later**_)

…

"-So, to end this meeting off, welcome Ms. Reed back! We're glad that you took off for a few days; none of us would have liked to catch that nasty flu you had! Which reminds me- Let's all have a round of applause for that wonderful party Ms. Reed had held at her house, she had tricked all of us!"

"Tricked us?"

"Why yes, don't you know? She had projectors set around her mansion with those fake ghost images to scare us! We chatted after the party and she told me all about how she had set up the scare, she told me how awful she felt at scaring all of us so easy. Haha- I was even scared! Gosh, can you believe all of us who had gone to the party? We had run out of the house like wild, loose dogs because of projectors. Pfft- Actually believing in ghosts, how stupid.

So, let's have applause for your superintendent Ms. Reed for the party she gave us and let's hope next year she will throw another scare as great as this year was!"

As cheering and a round of applause reached her hearing all Sally could do was stand there in shock, not even able to pull a fake smile on her face. All she did was stand there. People walked passed her with laughter leaving their lips, some thanking her for the party as other patted her back. A few moments later everyone was gone, emerald eyes gazing in shock at the pair of ice blue eyes that were before her.

Finally, she blinked a couple of times.

"I… This is… Huh?"

"What? What did you expect when you came into work today, Ms. Reed?"

"I… Was expecting… I was expecting to grab my boxes that I had already packed up from my office and pack them in my car. I thought I was going to go back to my hotel that's two hours away and make my daughter pack her things as I bought tickets to go back too Manhattan. I was planning on holding back my tears as I made her get in the car so we could drive to the airport. I… I thought I was going to lose everything that I had, Mr. Peari."

"Pfft- You think you would be let off that easy? Please, don't make me laugh. Let me tell you what's going too happen, Ms. Reed."

When the rolling chair had been pushed under her body she didn't know, but she sat down anyway a Derek loomed over her form. She left like a child getting a lecture from a parent, she was 29-years-old, she did not need a good, stern talking too.

Mr. Peari thought otherwise though.

"You know what you're going to do? You're going to go to your office and unpack your things since that superintendent office is still yours. When it hits three-thirty you will stop whatever you're doing to go and pick up your daughter from school. Don't come back to work the rest of the day; don't touch the paperwork, that can wait. You're going to go too that hotel of yours and pack up everything then leave that hotel room forever. I don't care if you paid in advance to stay there for a week, just leave and never go back there.

Then you're going to drive all the way back to that mansion I had paid rent off of two years ago, yes, you're going back to Whipstaff Manor. Don't touch the trunk or any of your pack things, just run to the door and pull it open. Then you're going to open the door with your daughter by your side and see that family of yours floating there.

After that it will be a family moment to remember. All of you will exchange embraces, from that large man hugging you so tightly that you think you broke a rib to your daughter not being able to breathe from the awful smell of that stinky man. Then finally after that Sara will hug that blue-eyed boy you will embrace that man will violet eyes that you love to see so much and you'll never let your boyfriend go again.

That's what you're going to do, Ms. Reed."

She sat there dumb-struck, mouth open in a gap as she only gazed upwards in a new light at the man before her. His hand shuffled inside his black suit, pulling a pink envelope out from inside the suit. As the object was placed within in her pale hands she finally absorbed all his words, blushing madly as she quickly said-

"Boyfriend? Violet eye man, right? He… No, no, he's not my boyfriend, it's not like… Derek, why didn't you call… I mean…"

"You two aren't dating, really? I personally would have mistaken you for a married couple if it hadn't been for the fact that you spell your name 'M-S' instead of 'M-R-S', you know. He had the jealous rage that a married man would have if someone was after his wife.

I don't blame him for reacting that way that night of the party. Nor his child, his son had a reason to react that way also. I need to talk to my son about kissing girls who are dating nice boys."

"I… But… Wait… _**Huh**_? But… You were going to call… And my job, but… But ghosts, Mr. Peari…"

"Oh, Ms. Reed, you really do need the rest of the day off, you're talking about ghosts and stuttering. Come on now, we all know that they aren't real. People these days and their stories- Ha, ghosts. Have a good day, Sally."

And with that he left the room in a blink of an eye. What the hell had just happened? Without a proper thought the mother began pulling the envelope open, face emotionless though blinking constantly. Instantly she noticed that the hand-writing on the paper was smooth and clean, like someone tried their hardest to write this. She began reading the letter…

'_Hello Ms. Reed, how are you?_

_We went and talked things over with Mr. Peari, everything is okay now._

_He said that you would keep your job and child services wouldn't be called!_

_Everything was discussed over Mr. Peari said that he would let us stay together!_

_Please come home, I really miss you._

_We all miss you desperately._

_We can't let you walk away after all this time, that's not what family does._

_And we will always be family._

_Please come back home to Whipstaff, it isn't home anymore without you guys!_

_-Casper & The Three Goons_'

A happy laugh left her lips as she mindlessly wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes out of relief, grin wider than ever before. At the way this letter was written it was clear that Casper had written this letter without the Ghostly Trio there. How did they change Derek's mind though? How did they fix all of this in a matter of a few days? She caught something at the bottom of the letter, emerald eyes casting downwards to read over it-

'_P.S. Uncle Stretch won't say it, you know him, but he really misses you. He's crazy about you and is also to lazy too make his own coffee. I miss you being around and yelling at them, you at least made sure they had SOME manners. Please come home soon, both Sara and you, we miss you desperately_.'

Another laugh left her lips as she let her tears of happiness fall freely, realizing that she was going to be able too keep everything in her life. From her job to her money along with her house and even her daughter- Even her ghostly family. She sat there in that chair and simply kept crying her tears of joy, kissing the letter within her grasp.

Today was the day they went back too Whipstaff Manor.

Today was the day they went home.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Thanks for reading!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a wonderful day! :D

8888888


	12. Control Over You

88888888

Now that the confusing parts are over, let's get to the REAL action. :P

Oh yeah, cussing, but you all should know that by now. ;)

88888888

_**Title: Control Over You**_

…

_**(Whipstaff Manor, sunset)**_

…

"Are you sure they got the messages? They should be here by now."

"They probably got shit to pack up and they probably were some where far from Whipstaff, so stop your damn whinin'. Jeez, Short Sheet- usually you're the optimistic one."

Stretch hissed towards his nephew as the McFadden ghosts were cooking some food for the little welcoming party they were going to hold for the girls. Well; okay, so Casper was cooking while the Ghostly Trio were sitting at the table. It was a family effort though, at least they all were chatting with each other for once without any arguments. Fatso lifted up his head, brown eyes glancing towards the kitchen area where Casper was cooking, smiling slightly.

"Remember the pies Sara always made? Best pie I ever had, I think she filled my afterlife up with bliss at the taste of it."

"Any food you eat fills you up with bliss and I mean fills you up with bliss more than emotionally."

Stinkie commented back, hand hitting his brother's stomach as it jiggled away, the Ghostly Trio laughing all together. Their laughs died down though as they began remembering old memories from the two years that have gone and go. Yes… Sara had made the best pies ever, that's how she had gotten her nickname Sara-Pie. And Sally, oh Sally, the Mother-Hen…

"Remember that time a while back when we didn't come home when we said we would? You know, the time that high-school was holding a dance and we stayed a bit longer too scare them."

"Oh yeah, I remember that! Oh man, that gaul blew her top off when we came home! Damn dame yelled at us as she placed us in da vacuum, boys! Let's not forget the part when she took the bag outta the vacuum and not only locked it in a dog cage but even sent the cage to a friend of hers in Greece! And even when we came back home she still yelled and screamed at us for hours!"

"I remember that night, she was up all night worried about you guys. She kept worrying that someone got you or that you guys might have even passed over. She was always so worried about all of us."

Casper replied to both Stinkie and Stretch's comments, all giving another laugh at the way Stretch explained the story. From the kitchen they heard the wooden doors of Whipstaff Manor open then quickly slammed shut, all ghosts whipping their heads around to the door. With a full-hearted laugh, well almost full hearted I mean they didn't have hearts to make that reference too, they swiftly left the kitchen. In a few seconds they were in the living room where the front doors were, still cheering and laughing away.

Their laughs were gone instantly though when they saw the sight before their very eyes.

"We weren't expecting laughs from you guys when you saw us but hey, we always enjoy them."

A man with red hair sneered as three other people were behind him, another man with brown hair locking the doors to the manor. Each were holding equipment that looked professional, all of their hoses pointed directly at the ghosts. The Ghostly Trio's eyes flared scarlet, Casper deeply confused as his uncles pushed him slightly to the back, wondering why they were acting so defensive about these people. All of them wore the same cardboard color brown jumpsuit with the logo of a ghost inside a red sphere with a red slash going through it. In big, bold, scarlet letters their logo name was on their suits too tell the world who they were.

They were the Goddamn Ghostbusters.

"The hell you fleshies want? Didn't we scare you off once before? Do we gotta do it again?"

"Yeah, so I got to stink up this joint to make you leave?"

"You guys are just asking for a crushing is all you're doing by being here tonight!"

"Not tonight, you guys aren't going to scare us off. Tonight is the night you all will be getting rid of."

Stretch's nostrils flared while Stinkie glared daggers as Fatso snarled himself, the uncles floating before Casper with fists ready. Before they could do anything the only woman in the group had thrown a metallic cube against one of the walls, the only sound heard. If the ghosts had muscles they would have been flexing in fear when the cube snapped open, an eerie green light taking over the manor's walls. In an instant the electricity was out and if not for the green light it would have been completely dark. Ricky, the red head, only raised an eyebrow at the expression he was given by the ghosts.

"Meet what we call 'The Cube', boys. When it opens it places a static energy around any building that the Ghostbusters are in. Touch it and _feel_ what happens. When the energy comes out no ghosts can come through the walls since the energy fights off against ectoplasm, meaning you can't escape. The electricity is turned off for you can't go through the phone-lines or any sort of electronically made object. You can't go through walls either; right now you could almost be counted as what you call a 'fleshie'. Don't you understand what this means?"

A wicked grin went over his lips, green light making his eyes shine rather sadistically.

"You can't escape."

The Ghostly Trio felt completely numb, too stunned to think properly- Pfft, like they ever did, but still.

"Guys, get them! There are four of us and four of them, get those ghosts!"

"Split up! Hurry and hide, stop them anyway you can!"

Fatso and Stinkie quickly went towards the kitchen as Casper was tugged away by Stretch, all of them missing the shots the Ghostbusters were giving off. Jenny and Ricky went after the oldest uncle and littlest ghost while George and Frank went straight for the other older ghosts. Stretch tried to go through a wall but grunted in pain when he couldn't, shock overtaking him. Casper moaned when his face slammed against the wall as he uncle had thrust them both into it, frowning. The little ghost caught the look of horror on his uncle's face, the little ghost only staring in fear.

He had never seen his uncle so scared in his entire afterlife.

"_Shit, shit, shit_- It works, it really works- We can't go through walls, we can't go through anything, we can't escape! They made us hard like fleshies; we're as useless as fleshies!"

"Stretch, are these guys bad or something? What's wrong with them?"

Stretch was about to snap something until his jaw clinched, tugging the ghost through one of the many living rooms at the fastest speed they could fly away. Damnit, leave it to Bulb-Head too be all trusting and clueless in a dire situation. He had never dealt with the Ghostbusters, he had only been there when they Ghostly Trio had scared them away- He hadn't been there for the actual fights and unlike all those other fights, this one was serious.

This one was deadly.

"Damnit Short Sheet, these guys ain't good, you understand? They are tryin' to get rid of us, they tink' all ghosts are bad! So just shut the hell up and get away from them, don't let them catch you! Always stay a few feet away from them so their weapons can't reach you, 'ya got that?"

"…Yes Uncle Stretch, I understand."

They went from room to room until they had come up to a dead end, hand instantly reaching upwards to tug at his face nervously. As his hands slammed against the wall Stretch swore to himself that he this was the true moment when he would lose all his sanity. His head whipped around at the sound of footsteps, jaw tightening at the sight of the man and woman who were after them. Ricky pointed his laser at the two, Jenny hesitating with raising her own weapon.

"How does it feel to be cornered, huh? How does it feel to be scared out of your wits?"

"Don't act so big and bad, boy. You're still the little boy from years ago that came into Whipstaff that I scared off. 'Ya daddy is probably still havin' nightmares about the Ghostly Trio, then again, he should know what the price is when he acts against da' Ghostly Trio. So, takin' up daddy's footsteps in the ghost huntin' business, huh Ginger?"

"Yeah, except this time I won't have my dad dragging me off out of fear of you ghosts. This time it'll be you guys in fear before I take you out of this world. So, any last words before I remove I use the 'Ectoplasm Remover' and make you pass over once and for all?"

None of the group noticed Casper's hand reaching towards a rope that was wrapped around a golden hook sticking from the wall…

…

_**(The kitchen)**_

…

"The phone-line isn't working!"

"Duh, they are said it wasn't going too!"

Fatso hissed as Stinkie tried forcing his body through the receiver of the phone, but nothing. They couldn't run at all, they ere only thankful that they could fly away faster than a fleshie could run. Fatso tried slamming his fists against kitchen windows though they only bounced off the eerie light as though it was mocking him. A hand rubbed the back of his neck as Stinkie began freaking out, floating back in forth, trying to think.

"So we can't escape or get away? We're stuck here? I ain't ever been so scared in my life in my own home! What happened to Stretch and Short Sheet?"

"They left us, he told us to split apart! We got to do something, Stinkie! We have to get back to Casper and Stretch and make sure they are alright!"

"You should be worrying about yourselves at this point."

A man spoke-up, both Stinkie and Fatso quickly turning their head at the voice, George pushing his brown hair out of his face. Frank charged his laser, glasses falling to the rim of his nose, catching the sight of the ghosts gazing at his laser. He lifted the object upwards to point at them with it, frowning deeply.

"Sorry that we're doing this to you, boys, but we got a call recently and- We're the Ghostbusters, gotta do a job."

"Called you? Who the hell called you to take us out? We ain't been doing anything bad recently! Well; anything as bad…"

"Some man called Ricky about this case; there aren't any hard feelings from us guys, but-"

"Oh shut up, Frank! These are ghosts we're making pass over, not old time friends we got to put in jail!"

"Pass over?"

Stinkie and Fatso cried at the sentence, both crying out and throwing their arms around each other shamelessly. The joking moment ended in a quick second when a clicking sound was heard, the brothers only gazing at the men. They didn't know what to do, what to say to fix this- They were… Going to be made too… Pass over? How could a few fleshies make them do _that_? The brothers noticed all of Sally's old clothes she forgot on the dining table, each turning to give each other a shared look.

"So boys, are you ready to pass over finally?"

There wasn't any way a fleshie could make them pass over-

_And they weren't going to let them_.

…

_**(Outside of Whipstaff Manor, night time by now.)**_

…

"What's up with the lights?"

Sara questioned to her mother as the two completely forgot about pulling their items from the car, only standing there with blank faces. Sally rolled her emerald eyes wit an annoyed sigh, though lips tugging into a smile. She closed the trunk door with a simple hand movement, a few chuckles escaping her lips. Her daughter squinted her eyes at her mother, lips only in a straight line. What the heck was her mom chuckling about?

"You know how the Ghostly Trio is, come on, look at that light. It's kind of freaky, right?"

"Yeah…"

"It's them trying to scare us is all, freaky light plus ghosts equals a good prank on the 'fleshies'. You know how they are."

"Haha- True. But I mean, I know Casper, he wouldn't let them do this. And with them trying to get us back and fixing everything so badly I wouldn't think of them doing a prank like this."

"Ah, you know how they are, got to have a little trickery some where."

The two shared a laugh as they finally went up the steps, Sally reaching forward to tug the tainted, golden doorknob to open the door. It wouldn't budge though, locked firmly in place. Immediately both of their stomachs knotted as Sara gazed onwards to see her mother couldn't open the door. Sally turned the knob and slammed her body against the wooden door, but all that came out was a hurt shoulder and a locked door.

"Mom…?"

"Damnit, what the hell?"

"Mom?"

"It's nothing, hurt my shoulder is all, excuse my language… The door is locked is all, we'll just knock."

She lifted up her fist and knocked loudly, though nothing. She didn't even hear sound coming from inside, it was like everything was dead inside the manor. She smirked at the thought, already knowing that everything and everyone was dead in the home. Her smirk quickly vanished when the sound of shattering came from inside, teeth biting the sides of her cheeks. She slammed her body against the door as her daughter joined her side, both trying to slam the door open with no luck.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know but it sounds bad, someone is in the house."

Sara stopped slamming against the door for a few seconds, heart stopping at the sight of a vertical that was off to the far side, hidden. When they had driven up the driveway they hadn't seen it, but being at new view they could see it perfectly. It was a tan colored van, a ridiculous image of a ghost being held up by a metal rod on the top of the vehicle. Her blue eyes widened at the night thing she caught on the van, her heart skipping a few beats. It was a white, smiling ghost painted on the side with a red circle around it and a red line going through it.

I couldn't be… But it… No, no…

"Mom…"

"Stupid door…"

"_Mom_…"

"Damn Trio and stupid Casper for letting them be this stupid…"

"_**Mom**_! _**Look at where I'm pointing**_!"

Her daughter's annoyed cry caught the mother off guard, head turning towards the direction of where the index finger was pointed. Emerald eyes only gazed onwards without actually thinking, unable to comprehend what she was seeing. Finally absorbing all the information her eyes turned towards the wooden door, lip curling into a snarl as Sara frowned deeply. Slamming her fists into the door once more she turned on her heel to walk down the steps, bitterly hissing-

"I don't know who these guys think they are, but they don't know what they're messing with!"

…

_**(Back to the dead end)**_

…

"Ugh… What hit us…?"

Ricky groaned out as his hand rubbed her head, realizing that he was laying on his side on the wooden ground, Jenny on top of him. Noticing the many glass pieces every where and the broken bulb lights he hissed in annoyance, slamming a hand against the ground. Damnit! That little ghost had tugged the rope that belonged to the chandelier and it would have crashed down onto him if it hadn't been for Jenny saving him in a split second! Turning his head around he yelled out his rage, those ghosts had escaped!

"It's not like they can go far, they can't escape from Whipstaff Manor."

A few rooms away it was now Casper's turn to tug his uncle around, madly turning his head at every single angle to find his other two uncles. Stretch wasn't really helping to search, only staring at his nephew in silence.

"That was a pretty neat trick 'ya did back there, Short Sheet. Good way usin' your bulb head for once in your afterlife."

"…Thanks, but we need to focus on more things right now. Where's Stinkie and Fatso?"

"Right here!"

Stinkie laughed as both him and Fatso floated into the room Casper and Stretch were in, both waving bras in the air like victory flags. Their nephew opened his mouth to question but then closed it, deciding it was better not to ask. Stretch himself smirked at what they had, pointing a index finger at them mockingly-

"Look, I know that holding dem' bras will be the closest ya' ever get to a woman's breasts, but why do you two have them for?"

"We tied some of those scum with Sally's old clothes, she ain't gonna be happy when she finds out where her pantyhose went."

The Ghostly Trio shared a laugh while Casper face palmed himself, moaning at how stupid his uncles always were. The sound of clicking made them turn their heads towards the back of the room where Ricky and Jenny stood, both bleeding from the fall and glass. The red head smirked, pieces of hair falling onto his sweating forehead with a nod of his head.

"Cute moment, sorry to break it so soon, but you guys have some passing over to do."

"How are you gonna make us pass over, Ginger?"

Stinkie sneered, all the ghosts floating in the front room where the entrance door was. Casper thought he heard knocking though dismissed his thought quickly, not turning his eyes away from the Ghostbusters for a second. The one cruelly nicknamed Ginger left a laugh leave his lips, making sure Jenny was close by his side so incase of emergency he could protect her.

"Please, it's so ease. All you ghosts are made of is trickery, lies, and ectoplasm. We have something called the 'Ectoplasm Remover' and when used it will remove particles of your ectoplasm one by one. Without your ectoplasm all that is left is trickery and lies, meaning you will be made to pass over. Don't worry though, at least your lies and tricks will still be left here in the living world. Got anything to say too that?"

"Yeah, eat my ectoplasm, nerd."

Before anyone knew what to do Stretch was gone in a wink of an eye, wrapping his body around Ricky's body with as much force as possible. When the man let his mouth fall open in a pained gasp that's when the ghost took his chance, slamming himself through his gaping mouth. Ricky was unable to cry out as he choked on the ghost, a few moments going by in silence. As Jenny reached a shaky hand towards her boyfriend his eyes flared scarlet, turning his head to glare in disgust at the girl.

The laser was not pointing at the ghosts anymore but now at her.

"Stinkie, Fatso, get 'dem other guys out of the place where 'ya tied them. They are getting' the hell out of this house right now."

The two oldest ghosts left quickly, hurrying to bring George and Frank into the main living room, with them still tied in chairs, of course. The hand belonging to the black, boy-cut hair girl went to her mouth in shock, not understanding the situation. That… Wasn't Ricky's voice… When… But… The Ghostbusters had never seen ghosts take over people, they could do that?

"You, yeah you with the stupid look on your face, you. Get 'da hell outta our home and take that damn cube thing with you, you had your fun for the night."

"Get out or _what_?"

She hissed, pointing the laser at the ghost, being incredibly bold unlike her usual demeanor. With a smirk Ricky- Stretch? - Strolled towards the side wall, pulling one of the many swords decorating the walls off with a simple tug. Casually walking back towards where the woman was he took his place in-between her and Casper, making sure he was the target. George and Frank by now were being dragged into the room, tied to wooden chairs and pantyhoses in their mouths.

"Get out-"

The sharp, deadly end of the sword was now against the man's neck tauntingly.

"-Or I'll do to this guy what 'ya were gonna do to us. It ain't like- _Jenny! Jenny, listen to me, fire your weapon! It'll remove his_ – Hey, shut the hell up!"

Ricky's voice came out of his own body finally, hands trembling as he tried to drop the sword but it was a failed attempt. Snarling, the sword cut a thin slice in the neck, letting the blood travel downwards for all to see. With gags in their mouths George and Frank tried crying out but it only came out as muffled moans, Jenny no knowing what to do. Fire her weapon at him? It might remove the ghost but it would also seriously damage Ricky himself, maybe even kill him…

"Don't listen to that ass, he's- _Now! Do it now, we have him in our grasp, do it!_ –Yeah and you'll get hurt yourself too, dumbass!"

The others didn't know what to do when the laser was pointed at Ricky's body, Stretch not being able to move the man's legs. Holy shit, the body he was taking over wasn't letting him move! Pressing a blue switch on the side her thumb ran over the power button, none of the ghosts or tied up fleshies knowing what to do.

She wasn't, no… She would be hurting her teammate, there was no way…

"I'm sorry, Ricky, please forgive me for doing what you said."

Her finger pressed on the power button.

…

_**(Outside Whipstaff Manor)**_

…

"Umm- _Umm_… _Oh God, oh God_, this is a bad idea… A very, _very_ bad idea, I wish we just carried an axe with us… I know we have enough money to get this house fixed after this, but we can't buy our _lives_ back if we do this… _Oh no_…"

"Shut up and make sure those pillows are on tightly."

Sally stated, hand patting the top of her daughter's head. Well; she would have been patting the top of her daughter's head if a helmet wasn't on it. Pillows were tied all around her chest, arms, and every single area except her face. Her face was protected by a metal hockey mask though, the mother frowning at the fact she hadn't gotten new airbags since the last ones had been stolen. She turned her head towards her daughter, pillows tied onto her own body, both looking equally ridiculous.

"You ready for this?"

"_Dear Lord, forgive me for I have sinned. I give my simple pray to you in my time of need for this many be my last few living moments before I see you. Please forgive my mother for she has also sinned, many times in fact_…"

"Yup, you're ready."

Her foot slammed downwards on the petal, driving directly towards the Whipstaff Manor doors, pressing on the brakes when she was only a few inches from the wooden door. The brakes kicked in as the car went through the front area of the manor, the impact sending before girls forward. The pillows protected from serious wounds but bruises still formed on their skin from the collision. As debris floated in the air the two caught sight of what was happening, only gazing without a single thought.

All eyes except for three people were now staring in shock at the car, Fatso and Stinkie and two tied men crying out at the vehicle crashing through the wall. The once weird, green light was now gone as the cube was crushed under one of the car's wheels. Though electricity kicked on none gave a thought to it, all now only staring at what Jenny had done.

A blue beam was hitting a figure though no could tell who it was from such a bright light, none of the ghosts or fleshies making a sound. When the light dimmed away a pale hand went up to both Sally's and Jenny's mouth, motherly instinct kicking in. Both girls tugged the pillows off their bodies and kicked the car doors open, ignoring the mess they had created. Fatso and Stinkie shook their heads in disbelief at the sight, trying to deny what was right before them. Ricky cried out as Stretch pulled himself out of Ricky's body, no longer caring to control the man.

The oldest uncle fell to his knees by the figure that had been struck by the beam instead of him, hand brushing the cheek.

"…_Casper_…"

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Oh no, what now?

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a beautiful day! :D

88888888


	13. Our Solemn Hour

88888888

Let me continue, this may be shorter than the last chapter, but we're getting closer to the end you guys. ;)

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews by the way guys, it means a lot too me, seriously! I was so surprised to see all the reviews I've been getting for this story and it's going to be a shame when I have to end this story but the reviews will always mean something too me!

88888888

_**Title: Our Solemn Hour**_

It had happened in a blur.

One second Stretch had been looking at the laser pointing directly at him through Ricky's eyes, not knowing what to do. The next moment the woman name Jenny had pressed the power button, not caring if she shot at her own teammate. _Then_… Then through the dark green eyes of the fleshie he had watched as someone had thrown themselves before the beam had even hit the fleshie. Was he the only one who had heard the ghost cry out at that very moment? He hadn't even realized that he had cried out himself through the lungs of the fleshie at what happened before his eyes-

Casper had just taken his fall.

"…_Short Sheet_?"

"_Casper_!"

Stinkie and Fatso sobbed as they flew to the two ghosts on the ground, taking their places right by Stretch's side. His skin had some-how changed to an even lighter shade of white, sometimes his skin flickering like it wasn't even there. Jenny let the hose slip from her hands, her hands taking up the new position of covering her mouth in shock. She hadn't meant to get him… She… She had just wanted that other obnoxious ghost out of her boyfriend's body, not this… She hadn't thought that the Ectoplasm Remover was actually going to work!

By the dimming color of the ghost though it seemed it was.

"_Get out_."

"I…"

"_Get_. _Out_. _**NOW**_!"

It was Sara who screamed at the top of her lungs at them, tossing a pillow directly into the face of the red head male. As the pillow collided with the side of his face the only woman on the Ghostbusters team nodded her head stiffly, both heading towards their tied-up friends. The ghosts didn't even turn to look at them, not understanding what was happening to their nephew. As George and Frank were untied Ricky spun around to point his laser at the backs of the Ghostly Trio, about to take them out with one single blast.

That is, he would have, if Sally hadn't grabbed the end of the hose and ripped it in half.

"Get the hell out of my house! You come in here on **MY** property and attack **MY** family like you **OWN **what is rightfully **MINE** and think you can get away with **THAT**? My lawyers will be hearing about this, 'Foxfire And Co.' **WILL** be taking you guys down, how dare you attack innocent people! Get out, Ghostbusters, and get ready for a very long court debate- By the end of this you better be glad to have a penny to your name!"

"_But_… But you're husband called us to do this job! He-"

"I don't have a husband, so get the hell out!"

Ricky's mouth only fell open as he was being pushed out of the front door by George- Well; _err_… He was being pushed out of the area where the front door had once been, now a large hole only there. None said anything as they left in silence; the only sound being made was the sound of their van starting then driving through the rocky way to get out of Whipstaff Manor. Hopefully for good. The two fleshies took their places round Casper, everyone making a circle around the little ghost. Not even caring who saw Sara let her hand slip into his and though they weren't holding hands she still felt the chill of his skin.

"…What's happening to him?"

"All his ectoplasm is being removed and when it's all gone then he'll have too pass over; he's being made to leave us."

"What? How is that possible…? He can't leave us, is there anything we can do?"

"No."

Was all Stretch hissed bitterly, never taking his eyes off the little ghost that was being held within his lap, eyes burning with unshed tears? In his entire afterlife and even in his fleshie life he had refused to cry silly tears, but now… Now it hurt too much to try and hold them. _**Damnit**_. There was nothing they could do to help him, it wasn't like they could trade places with him. No, no… Damnit!

"Damnit Bulb-Head, you should have stayed out of 'da fucking way! What the hell had possessed you to get in-between that attack and me?"

"_It's_… _I don't know, Uncle Stretch, I just thought_… _That if you were gone_… _It would have been hard for me to_… _Take up your place in the_… _Ghostly Trio_. _I_… _Love you guys too much to let_… _Anything happen to you_."

That's when the water works came out.

The little ghost frowned deeply when after his weak and stuttered sentence Fatso and Stinkie began crying, grasping him in a hug. Sara herself was also hugging him, tears falling freely down her pale cheeks along with her mother. Stretch held one of Casper's hand within one of his own hands as his other free hand was up against his face, trying to hide the fact that tears of sorrow were now falling. He had felt this pain once before long ago in his fleshie life, oh why, why was he being made to feel this twice…

Why was he being made to lose his nephew twice?

This wasn't fair, this should have never happened! _**Damnit**_! If only he could just-

"_I can't_… _Feel your touch_."

"_What_?"

Stinkie cried out, green eyes looking down into Casper's own eyes to place a hand against his mouth, grip tightening on his nephew. Innocent blue eyes were no longer there, only a pale cream color around the black pupils, he was slowly being made to pass over. The bottom half of his body where his tail had once been was now gone, the other parts of his body fading away. The mother in the group tried to not choke on her sobs, hand grabbing her blonde locks in confusion.

"This is my fault; I should have never left Whipstaff, that party…"

"_Don't_… _Say that_… _This wasn't your_… _Fault, Ms. Reed_. _None of this_… _Was anyone's fault_."

"I would do anything to help you- _Anything_…"

"Anything?"

A new voice had spoken up, all eyes turning towards the smooth, sweet voice that had spoken-up for all to hear her. It was a woman that looked to be in her late thirties, dark brown in waves with chocolate brown eyes filled with love and compassion. Her scarlet dress blew around her, the smile on her face brighter than any ray of sunshine, a glowing light emitting off of her. Fatso was the first one to greet the unknown woman, confused by her presence though tugging a smile-

"That dress looks better on you than me, Amelia."

"You have more curves to fill it then I do, but that's not why I am here."

"Why are you here?"

Stinkie questioned as he notice her brown eyes turn towards Casper, the little ghost gently smiling over at her. He was barley even there anymore, a new light beginning to slowly take over him, only a few sheds of his skin left that you could see. Stretch held the ghost tighter against himself, thinking that the woman was here to help Casper pass over. Sara and Sally stayed in silence until Amelia gazed directly at the other mother, mouth now in a straight line.

"I was called upon here to make an offer for a little boy who has given himself for another being. I can help him to not pass over, of course, only on one condition…"

"_Anything_! What is it 'ya need?"

"I'm afraid it is not an agreement you or any other ghost can make. This agreement must deal with the only two living beings in this room. Only one can agree to this though, not both."

"I'll do it, I don't care what the agreement is, I'll do anything!"

"Come and we will discuss this."

Pushing herself away from the group she began following the other mother, glaring at Sara when her daughter was about to follow her. She lowered herself back down in her spot by Casper's side, a sickening feeling rising in her stomach as more of his body began to disappear. The Ghostly Trio stared in annoyance as the two began discussing something for a few moments, a look of shock crossing Sally's face. Then a few moments later she gave a nod, whispering something which Amelia nodded back. It was now Amelia's turn to look surprised at what Sally had said next but a smile formed, giving a nod once more.

Finally, they shook hands though the blonde mother looked hesitant at doing it.

A few moments later a choked breath came out of the little ghost in Stretch's lap, all eyes turning towards the ghost. He gave a few more coughs as his tail began forming once more. His skin was brightening up to its' normal shade, no longer dimming. A happy laugh left everyone in the group as they pulled the ghost in a hug. Stretch left his violet eyes wander towards where Sally was, no smile, no laughter, just staring blankly at the scene. Amelia was gone and it seemed she had taken the joy out of the mother with her.

"… 'Ya okay? The hell was the deal 'bout?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Listen, we'll talk about the deal at a later date, for now let's celebrate for making it through this awful situation! You all are alright! I was so worried when I saw that van and the door was locked!"

"Yeah, we can tell, you left a pretty good hole in the front area."

Fatso remarked, all eyes turning towards where the front door had once been, it was now replaced with a large hole with a red car just sitting there. A hand rubbed her face in annoyance, deciding whether or not if she wanted to kill herself right then and there.

"Yeah well; I was worried and we had pillows to protect us."

"Pillows? What the fu-"

"And along with I'm rich; we can pay for this crap. Insurance, whatever works; we'll figure it out tomorrow. Come on, let's go to bed, it's been a long night. We'll celebrate coming back home tomorrow morning, let's get some rest now."

She laughed weakly, Casper and Sara not wasting any time as they both began strolling up the stairs, the fleshie hissing at him. Stretch didn't have to even hear them to know that she was talking to him about what just happened, how he almost passed over. That's when Stretch caught it though before they passed the corner- Her hand had slipped into his. Rolling his eyes at the mushy action he turned his head back towards the hole in the wall, lip twitching upwards.

"Ya know, even out of the years and years the Doc and Kat had been here they had never done such a damn mess like 'dis. 'Ya and Sara-Pie had only been here for two years and you break the damn house down."

He hissed towards Sally, both standing there with arms crossed with eyes only staying on the gaping hole, sighing at the same time. Stinkie nudged Fatso, both brothers smirking as they floated upstairs, realizing that it was time for them to leave. If his brother wanted to have a moment with the fleshie, then they were gonna let him.

"And it's gonna be many more hectic years with you two here."

"Oh? You inviting us to stay here now? Hasn't our stay been long over-due like you constantly told us before?"

"Eh. It is over-due, kinda like a book that the library. When 'ya got an over-due book though you can just reach check it out, 'ya know? When you gauls left it was like you were being placed back in 'da library, then when you came back to Whipstaff it was like you were being checked out again by us."

"… You're comparing me to an old, smelly book…"

"I didn't say the damn book was smelly or old, you crazy old hag!"

"Crazy old hag? Coming from you, big nose?"

She hissed back, pressing her index finger up against his nose to make a point.

"And further more, who the heck compares family back to checking out books in the library? You're a nerd is what you are! Nerdy-McNerd Pants is what your name should be! What? You gonna walk around with glasses now and suspenders now?"

"The hell is this shit? I give 'ya a poetic way of describing how I feel and you bitch about it? The hell is this? And YOU'RE calling ME a nerd? Pfft- Coming from the one who stayed up for nights reading in the Doc's old office?"

"Poetic? You call comparing Sara and I to old, smelly books is poetic? And you're calling us over-due books at that!"

The two were now having one of their usually playful fights that they usually held between each other over the past two years. It always went the same way- Sally would lean on the fronts of her feet so she could get into Stretch's face as the ghost would float rather low to the ground in order for them to be face to face. They would have their arms crossed over their chests with an eyebrow raised up high on their forehead, neither back down. It was a routine of theirs that they had accepted as a past-time, it was all out of fun.

It helped them to get things off their chests and to finally make them say the words they needed too.

"So, ignoring the fact that you called us an old, smelly book-"

"I didn't call 'ya a smelly, old book, damnit!"

"-Are you saying that you're re-checking us out and taking us out of the library for some time?"

"No."

The playful grin and twinkling eyes were now gone, her pale posture now stiff as she let her toes slip back down to the wooden floor. Before she could say anything a hand came in front of her mouth, the oldest ghost giving her a shushing motion. With her eyebrows rose high, she gave a curt nod, though her jaw was slightly locked by his response.

"We ain't takin' you out of the library for 'some time', hell no, we're keepin' 'ya. I'm gonna tell that damn librarian that I lost the book and pay whatever price I need too to keep you gauls. If I got to pay hundreds of dollars or even thousands, that's fine, I don't give a damn and no other ghost in the family will care about what the price is. We'll pay whatever fee it is too keep 'ya girls, but we ain't lettin' you go again, we won't ever return you guys back to dat disgusting library. Don't you understand what I'm sayin', Sally?"

Stretch couldn't even stop himself when the words kept escaping his lips at such a fast rate, never giving himself a second to think over what he said. He usually would have been disgusted and ashamed by the mushy way he was acting, but right now- Oh, right now it was worth it. With the mother's lips slightly parted and eyes wide in a mixture between confusion and disbelief, it was the perfect sight. Letting himself float lower to the ground he made sure his violet eyes were gazing directly into her emerald eyes.

She needed to understand how the ghosts felt about them. No… She needed to understand how he felt for her.

"Hasn't it hit 'ya yet, fleshie? It's you that I want, not the other billions of smelly, old books in that damn library, but you! You're the book that I can't put down! Who the hell could put down a book with adventure, humor, thrill, love, and so much more in it? You're the book I keep re-checking out because that old librarian won't let me keep 'ya. You know what? Screw her! I'll tell her that I lost the damn book and I'll pay whatever price I need too, but I would pay any price I need 'ta to keep 'ya."

"_Stretch_-"

"Hell no, I ain't done talkin', just wait! You're the book that I can't put down, the story-line that's never off my mind; you're the tale that drives me crazy! It's like I need 'ya on my bed every night, when you left… I wouldn't even go near my damn bed, it only haunted me, hell; my bed scared me more 'den I scare little kids! Without out your fleshie stench on it just didn't feel like my bed anymore, it was missing something. It was missing _you_."

"_But Stretch_-"

"Damnit Sally, can't 'ya keep your mouth closed for a few seconds? What 'da hell is so important that you just gotta-"

The rest of the words came out muffled when his sentence had been cut off by something warm and smooth pressing up against his own lips. It hadn't even phased his mind when his arms had slipped behind her back as her fleshie hands traveled upwards to grasp his cheeks in the palms of her hands. The position they were in was so eerie, so strange… She was there, up against his mouth, and it was fantastic… Then again, it almost felt like she wasn't there, it was so weird… It was one of the greatest feelings ever.

When she pulled back and the smirk crossed her lips it took the ghost a couple of seconds to realize what just happened.

_What the- Did they just… Kiss? Was that? No, it… What_?

"You talk too much, you know that?"

_Was he just… Floating there with her still in his grasp, taking her crap? The hell…?_

"I loved every word of it though and I do understand, I understood every single word you said. I know how you felt, I was in your shoes- Err, tail, when Sara and I had stayed at the hotel. My bed was so empty, that familiar cold air you give off wasn't there as I slept. It was horror when I didn't hear mocking laughter in the morning or you and Casper arguing. I missed you guys so much, it hurt to be without all of you, I thought I lost my family for good."

_She… No, no, this fleshie, she couldn't have just said that too him… Was this really happening? _

"Unlike you, I can get to the main point in my story- You're the only man I would ever imagine myself to be with, in the living world and after life. You're the one I trust; you are not only my coffee companion but even my closest companion. Don't you see where I'm getting too, stupid? I love you, even if you're dead, I still love you. I'll love you now till I die and even when that comes along I'll still love you."

It wasn't until her hand pushed his jaw shut that he realized that it had been hanging open, blinking his eyes finally. For a few moments neither said anything, silence lingering on as they held each other in their own grasps. It was finally two years later and she had finally said those three words too him… And all he was doing was floating there, he turned towards the hole in the wall where the car was.

"_**Ahem**_?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say it back?"

"Say what?"

"I love you."

"_Hmm_? Sorry fleshie, I was lookin' at the hole in the wall, what did you say?"

"I love you! I said I love you!"

The cocky grin crossed his face, giving off a mocking laugh at her shout.

"Naw- I was just messin' with 'ya, I heard 'ya, I just wanted to hear you say it again."

"You're going in the vacuum."

She hissed as her arms removed from his neck, not even waiting for his arms to slide off her waist as she walked straight through him. He let the laughter roll off his lips as he got in her path, trying to keep her away from the vacuum. The laughter died down to chuckles when he noticed her eyes glaring dangerous, eyebrow arched upwards as though she was daring him to say something to her. It was either saying the right then or the vacuum; Stretch could tell that it was one of those situations. When a rare genuine smile and gentleness he barley ever showed he cupped her cheek, trying his hardest to not let her fleshie skin slip through his fingers.

"I... I love you, 'ya know? Would do anything for you, hell- I ever went and talk to that fruit guy for you and even apologized."

"You apologized to Mr. Peari about the party?" 

"Yeah, it ain't like- It's just- Shut up, you're makin' this difficult. It's just… Just know I'd do anything for you and your daughter, alright?"

"Yes, of course, thank you for speaking to him and apologizing. Hey, Stretch…"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay downstairs with me tonight? With the huge hole in the wall an in such an expensive house like this someone might want to break in. Poor Sara, wouldn't want her to have a scare like that…"

"I ain't got a problem with that, if it'll help 'ya get some sleep then fine. Here, let me get ya a blanket, fleshie. It's getting' cold outside and you sure as hell get whinny when it gets cold."

"I do not!"

"Yeah. Uh-huh, sure."

In a matter of moments Stretch had practically zoomed out of the room, back only a few seconds later with one of the fluffy blankets and a few pillows. The two began creating what looked to be just a couch of pillows as an argument left their lips once more, now arguing how to set up the pillows. Laughter was heard all through the manor as Sally tried hitting Stretch with a pillow to no avail, both bursting out laughing at her mistake. The two found themselves within the pile of pillows facing towards the hole in the wall, conversations sprinting between them.

Hours later once constant conversations were now becoming tired murmurs, neither realizing that they were slightly cuddling. The manor was quiet except for the sound of crashing waves and wind that seemed to have been whispering to the two. As emerald eyes began dropping downwards those three words of great passion left her lips once more in a whisper- And Stretch, with his own lowering eyes, returned those very words with the same compassion in his own murmurs.

Unknown to the two, hidden all the way at the top of the stairs was none other than Stinkie and Fatso, the two brothers resting against each other. A giggle left the sleeping Stinkie as Fatso's chin was prompted up on his younger brother's head, mumbling words in his sleep. The two had hid themselves at the stairs to see if their brother finally said those words that he needed too and finally, after so long, he had.

Within Sara's and Casper's shared room a teenaged girl had her head not resting up against a pillow, but the arm of a little ghost. Casper had slipped his arm under her head before the two fell asleep facing towards each other, blankets around both and his arm around her hip. Before they had fallen asleep they had discussed a few things that had happened- And what they wanted to happen in the near future. With eyes closed and dreams finally letting all in sleep, it was a peaceful night.

Whipstaff Manor was back to its' crazy, insane, and loving way once more.

And there was no other way they wanted it.

…_**To Be Continued**_…

88888888

Hey, thanks for reading! If I figure all of this out I either have one or two chapters left and that's it! :D

Thanks for reading, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz!

Have a fantastic day!

88888888


	14. Changing Places

88888888

Her guys, last chapter, can you believe it? This story has come and gone, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! I never thought it was going to get popular! All of you always left a smile on my face when I read your review and I'll always remember them! :D Thank you again; seriously, if I ever do another Casper story again I hope to see all your usernames!

So, please, welcome to the last chapter of this story and remember, this might be a long one!

88888888

_**Title: Changing Places**_

(_**Four years later, Whipstaff Kitchen, Eleven PM**_)

"Can you believe it? I'm eighteen tomorrow! I'll finally be an adult!"

The woman of 17-years-old laughed in glee, her pale body spinning in circles as the short, dark blue dress twirled around her. Long, blonde hair whipping around her face as the smile only grew, her hands grabbing onto the older hands of her mother. She pulled her mother to her feet, the teen who was soon to become an adult also twirling her around. The two fleshies laughed full-heartedly, the older woman brushing the blonde hair form her daughter's beautiful face.

My, oh my- How Sara had grown these past years.

"Yes, yes- Tomorrow you'll finally be an adult. Tomorrow will surely be a changing day for you, my precious munchkin. You've graduated and off to college soon, you're getting some where. Don't forget, tomorrow is the-"

"_It's my party and I'll die if I want to, die if I want too, die if I want too_!"

The Ghostly Trio interrupted as the older woman turned her gaze towards them, eyebrow twitching upwards at them. Stinkie and Fatso snickered when they noticed that the woman was only glaring at Stretch, who only shrugged a shoulder and gave a sheepish smile. Casper moaned, hand going across his face as his eyes met the pair of emerald eyes.

Sally was in her mid-thirties and even with tired eyes she was as beautiful as ever. And still as vicious.

"Is the day that I told you to meet up with an old friend of mine, he's going to be meeting you in the main living room. By the time you get back from shopping with your friends and such he'll be already inside, be nice too him. Give the guy a break, he can kinda be a loser- So, when he gets quiet or nervous just do what you think you need too do."

"Ugh- I still can't believe you're making me deal with this guy on my own Birthday. Why can't you mess with him?"

Sally gave a gentle, knowing smile to herself, as though her daughter didn't understand a single thing.

"Trust me, he's a close friend and I know you'll want to deal with him then letting me mess with him. Just be good, alright? Listen, Sara-"

Noticing her mother's bright, though incredibly fake, smile the daughter pulled a seat out from the table to sit on. The mother did the same thing, pulling a seat to sit directly before the young girl, pale hand going down the young face. All the other ghosts stayed in silence, Stretch holding back a comment when he noticed something forming in Sally's eyes that she hadn't done in years.

Why were the water works formin' in her eyes?

"Things are going to change for you and it's going to be for the better, you don't understand now but in the end it's for the best. No matter what happens you must be strong and take things with a great, mighty grip- You have so many opportunities and such an intelligent mind, don't ever forget that. You'll find love one day and have a beautiful family, I know you will. I love you, do you understand me? I don't give a damn what anyone else says, I love you with all my heart. No matter what happens know that."

Before Sara could even make a sarcastic remark a pair of lips was against her forehead, hands softly gripping the sides of her cheeks. When her mother pulled back all the teen did was sit there, staring, not knowing what to do. Finally, an embarrassed blush crossed her cheeks, kissing the side of her mom's cheek back.

"You're so weird. First you try to act all big and hard-ass, and then you become a big softie on me. Yeah, yeah, I get it, I get it. You think I got potential and all that mush. I… I love you too, mom, and I will never forget what you said. I promise."

"Good. Now, get to bed, it's getting close to midnight and you need some shut eye before tomorrow. Don't want to look like crap on your Birthday. Then again, that's what you look like every day…"

"Shut up!"

Sara laughed, smacking her mother on the arm as she got up from her seat, passing her a fake glare. With a smile crossing over her face though she gave another giggle, looking over at Casper to see if he was coming. All the adults in the room only stared as they waited for the little ghost and teen to leave the kitchen, none showing any emotion. When they were gone was when the Ghostly Trio turned their head towards Sally, all looking equally annoyed.

"The heck was that about?"

Stinkie sneered, taking a seat around the table like his brothers were.

"What? I gave my daughter the speech you give your kid when they turn eighteen."

"Hell no 'dat wasn't no speech, the hell was 'dat about? 'Ya got all upset and sad, hell, it kinda even scared me with 'da way you spoke to her."

"Did you guys ever get that poetry book I asked of you to get for Sara?"

The oldest ghost blinked a couple of times in confusion until a snarl took ever, jell no, his gaul was trying to change the conversation at him. His mouth opened to give a rude comeback but then slid closed when he noticed that weak smile. How fake that smile looked, how tired she was… She had been like this for over a week now and it had only been increasing. Sighing, the oldest ghost only shook his head, pushing his brothers off their chairs.

"No- We didn't get the damn book 'ya asked us to get. We'll go right now though; it should still be at that old guy's shop."

"Please, don't scare him to death."

"We ain't gonna scare him to death! Maybe make him pee his pants a bit, but we ain't gonna scare him. Besides, he should be home anyway. We're gonna get the book now, alright?"

"Of course. I'll still be here when you come back. I love you guys, never forget that."

It nerved Stretch when she said that. His violet eyes narrowed at the response, leaning downwards to capture her lips within his own. He ignored his brothers as the warm, fleshie lips pressed up against his, knowing he could never get enough of this feeling. Yet… Yet today, something was out of place, something wrong. She was the one to pull away, waving a hand in the air with a smirk, eyes rolling.

"Go away; I'm tired of looking at you guys. Go get the book for her, her Birthday is only a few minutes away."

"Yeah, yeah, we're going, we're going."

All of the ghosts replied with a grin as they floated out the kitchen through the wooden door, their obnoxious conversation being heard loud and clearly. When there wasn't even a faint of their voices or anyone else's around anyone the smile was gone from her face, eyes turning to the clock. It was eleven fifty-nine, one minute before Sara's eighteenth birthday. Taking a drink of her coffee that Stretch had brewed for her, she gave a silent nod, only staring at her reflection in the window before her.

"I'll keep my part of the deal, but you better keep yours."

Sally mumbled as she placed a few papers on the table that had been hidden under her chair the entire time, eyeing the pages only once. With a shaky sigh the woman got up from her seat and collected the car keys that were on the table edge. Before she left the kitchen she glanced around the room once more, taking in the sight of everything, the smell, her hand grazing along the wooden doorway.

The only sound heard in the entire Whipstaff Manor was the jingling of keys and the front door clicking closed.

…

_**(Three in the morning, Whipstaff Manor, Trio's room))**_

…

"We got the book you wanted and even some other books on cooking for- Sally?"

Fatso never finished his first sentence as he spoke the mother's name softly; turning his head in 360 degrees to see all around the room they shared. As Stinkie and Stretch also floated through their shared room's door, an eyebrow prompting high on the oldest ghost's face. Placing the already wrapped gift on one of the shelves, he pushed his head through the window for a few moments. A second later the ghost pulled his head back into the manor, snarling slightly.

"Damn woman, her car ain't outside, only Sara-Pie's is there. The hell did she go?"

"I don't know. That's weird, she said she was going to be here when we got back, but she ain't. Should we go looking for her?"

"And deal with her wrath when we find her? No, she's probably getting things for Sara tomorrow, let her do what she's got to do. She's a big girl after all. Let's just get some sleep, it's going to be a big day and knowing Sara she's going to want us up _when the sun is up_."

The round brother sneered as the brothers all moaned in disgust, floating to their beds with their shoulders slumped. Stinkie pulled the covers over his entire body as he pulled himself into a curled position, holding himself. Fatso was stretched all the way, one arm prompted behind his head as the other one dangled over the side of the bed. Stretch was lying sideways with his arm going across the pillow, it would usually be Sally's head lying against his arm, but tonight it was just the air.

Even if they all were lying in different positions, they were all gazing at the same thing.

The wrapped present of the poetry book Sally told them to get just before she left.

…

_**(Eight AM, by the front door in Whipstaff Manor)**_

…

"Hey mom, I'm leaving to go with Terry and Jane to the mall!

Sara called from all the way down the stairs, the front door already wide open, and the sun shine pouring into the usually dark house. A groan left her lips as no one responded, slightly annoyed by the lack of any sound at all. Her eyebrows furrowed though when she realized not a word was going on- The Ghostly Trio wasn't yelling, Casper wasn't cooking in the kitchen, and her mother wasn't arguing with the trio- Nothing.

"Huh. Maybe they're busy."

And with a tug of her purse and a smile on her face she was gone from the manor.

…

_**(Ten AM, Whipstaff Manor, the attic)**_

…

"So, how does it feel?"

A female voice smoothed out in the dark of the attic, the rays from the Sun the beaming into the attic along with being the only thing lighting it up. Within the shadows two people were speaking to each other in soft whispers, as though what they were discussing was forbidden. Dust was dancing in the sunlight as blonde hair shimmered in the light, though the blonde hair belonged to someone with blue eyes, not emerald.

"It feels… _Fantastic_. How do you feel?"

The woman smiled before him.

"It feels… _Tingling_. I like it though; I think things turned out the best for the both of us."

…

_**(Twelve in the afternoon, Whipstaff Manor, kitchen)**_

…

"Damnit! Sara is going to come home in a few hours and Sally still ain't home! My damn gaul should have told us where she was going before she went out! All day we went around town and didn't find a trace of her fleshie self!"

Stretch hissed in annoyance as his brothers nodded their heads in agreement, Fatso responding back to his brother's rage. Stinkie, on the other hand, was pressing the answering machine's button since the button was flashing a red color. He rolled his green eyes when his brothers started hissing about this entire situation to each other, lazily rolling his eyes at them. Maybe the answering machine would be useful after all- Sara had gotten it years ago for people to call the house and leave messages, maybe Sally had left a message.

Static was heard blaring through the small device.

"*_Hello, Sara Reed, I'm sorry to be disturbing you at this hour, but this is Captain Lawrence of the Police Force for the town of Friendship, I… I tried knocking on the door earlier and even waited three hours, but no one answered. I ever sent people around town to try and find you, but it seems that you have gone out of town for a while. We are calling you about… About your mother. We were going through her wallet and found her contacts; we wanted to let you know the news as soon as possible._

_I… I know this is inappropriate to give you this sort of information over the phone, but we have no other way of contacting you at this moment. We have your mother's wallet because… Well; we found it inside her car that was in a ditch, the wallet was in her front left pants pocket… Miss Reed, we found her inside the car that was in the ditch, the car is torn and almost in pieces… It seems she had gotten into a car accident… We tried everything we could, but… I'm sorry, she didn't make it._

_I taped the Police Department's contacts on your door along with my home phone number and everything; please contact me back as soon as possible. We… We currently have her body in our laboratory safe and sound, tomorrow I'll be waiting all day for you, I won't be taking any other case. I'm sorry to leave such a message like this on your message machine, please contact me back. And… I'm sorry again, Miss Reed_."

There was static again to show that the message had ended.

The Ghostly Trio only floated there, not saying a word, not making a sound, not even blinking. Just staring at the machine. It was Stinkie who was the first one to do anything, slowly pushing himself into one of the chairs at the table. When they noticed that Stinkie's eyes had gone from just being wide to being wide and full of fear they quickly turned to where he was pointing, noticing papers on the edge of the table. Stretch reached over and immediately caught the neat, beautiful hand-writing he had seen for years, not saying anything as the brothers saw the first words on the top of the paper.

'_**The Will of Sally Lynn Reed**_'

She knew that she was going to die today.

That's why she took the car out at such a late time; she was going to die and wanted to be away from them when it happened.

Why they couldn't find her.

Why she said those things she did late at night.

What if she never had any unfinished business, so she would never become a ghost?

What if she had already passed away without being able to tell her that he loved her on last time?

No even caring if his brothers saw him or not, Stretch instantly brought a hand over his violet eyes, letting the tears travel down his cheeks. Stinkie was sobbing himself, defiantly more loud than Stretch, as his arms were thrown around his older brother. Fatso was more collected than his other two brothers, tugging them out of the kitchen and towards their room to make sure no one saw them in this condition. Especially Casper, they'll have to explain her death to him later.

It was a shame when some people didn't have any unfinished business.

…

_**(Five PM, putting things into the trunk of Sara's car, Friendship, Maine, sunset)**_

…

"This has been one of the greatest Birthdays ever, guys! Seriously, I can't believe you got me all this stuff!"

The now 18-year-old woman laughed, placing the bags into the trunk as her friends laughed along with her, Terry winking at her. He was a very tall man now, shoulder broad and muscles flexing under his black suit, he was a very imitating man to most. With brown hair smoothed back with gel to give a perfect view of his gray eyes that seemed to have been looming it was no doubt that he was scary. To Sara he was still the little boy who blew a spit wad at her face the first day she met him. Closing her trunk with one hand the man turned his head towards his best friend, smiling gently.

"Yeah, it was no problem; it is your eighteenth birthday after all. So… How is Casper handling you growing up and about to go too college?"

Sara frowned deeply, letting her head bow slightly- Poor Casper, not only had Kat left all those years ago to go to college and make a family for herself, but now she was doing it. There was a difference between Kat and Sara though; Kat already had a love interest, a career in mind, and already dreamed of having a family… And yes, Sara is currently in the same shoes Kat had been, but there was a difference between them.

Kat's love interest by the time she went to college had been alive.

Her love interest was not.

"He's taking it hard."

"Just as hard as you, huh?"

"Can you blame us? I mean, he's my best friend. Well; actually, you're my best friend, but…"

"I get it, Sara, please; he was your first love. People never forget their first love, and since you still have something for him…"

"I do not, shut up! He's a young boy!"

"Oh please, he's like a hundred years old."

"Not all the way though, I mean-"

"Miss Sara Amber Reed?"

When another voice interrupted their conversation all they did was turn their heads and before Terry even realized it his arm protectively stretched before his best friend. A man was hurrying towards their, his police uniform wrinkled and even covered in bitch, leaves sticking out of his boots. He was a complete mess, not only physically but even emotionally. He was nervous shaking and fidgeting with his clothes, his young face clouded with sorrow. Blue eyes belonging to the Birthday girl narrowed, something caught in her throat when she noticed what the police officer was carrying.

It was a photo of her and her mother they had taken for her senior pictures.

"Yes, I am Sara, is there something you need?"

A grim expression crossed over the man's face.

"The police force has been looking all over for you for hours, _it's_… Is your car are locked securely and safe from any sort of danger? I need to drive you home in the car I have with me, your friend may come along if he wants too, I'll drop him off at his home if needed."

"Like hell I am coming along! Of course I'm going along!"

"Terrence! Yes, of course, sir, but may I ask what this is about? Why can't I take my own car home?"

"My captain told me _th-that_ you will not be allowed to drive in your condition after I give you the news of what happened to your _mo_… _Mother_…"

…

_**(Six PM, Whipstaff Manor, attic)**_

…

"So, how do I look?"

"Like a prince! She'll be so happy to see you like this! What about me?"

"You look great; you pull _the_ look off better than I ever did."

"And you pull off _that_ look off better than I ever could. Come on, let's go downstairs, it's time too greet the Whipstaff Manor."

"Of course! Will you take my arm for a lovely stroll, milady?"

"Oh, any day, my little Short Sheet!"

"I don't think that nickname will work for me anymore, _fleshie_."

"And that nickname won't work for me anymore either, _ghost_."

…

_**(Seven o'clock at night, Whipstaff Manor, front door)**_

…

She couldn't move, couldn't think, and couldn't even _breathe_.

Sara was leaning against the front wooden door that belonged to the old house of Whipstaff Manor, that item being the only thing that held her up. Her car had been left at one of the stores her and Terry had been shopping at, the police officer had taken her home… And she now understood why he wanted to take her home instead of letting her drive. She was trembling so much that her hands couldn't properly grab anything and tears were going at such a constant rate that her vision was always blurred.

_I'm sorry, M-Miss Reed, but… But your mother is g-gone._

Gone, the young man had stuttered, gone.

Not gone as in a trip to the store gone or even in another state gone, like six feet under the ground gone.

Her mother was gone.

Sara had flat out refused anyone to stay with her, even going so far as threatening both the officer and her best friend that if they even tried staying with her she would murder them. So there she was in the dark of the night, leaning against the door with her forearms pressing up against it. She knew that she couldn't stay out here though; she had to go inside… She needed to inside to the Ghostly Trio and Casper, she needed too…

Oh God, they probably didn't know what happened to her mother…

Unlike her usual bold self a sob escaped her mouth, hand reaching upwards to hide it but failing when another escaped. Once more the tears of sorrow and shame began running down her face, stubbornly shaking her head to herself. Her trembling hand grasped the doorknob though, finally turning it to open the door. She couldn't stay outside forever, she had to talk to the ghosts, and they needed to know what happened to Sally. With a weak push the old door creaked open to her, her blue eyes now looking directly into the first living room of Whipstaff Manor.

A scream of terror left her lips when something sounding like a blown horn went off.

Before a word could be spoke the Ghostly Trio was already down stairs, each looking prepared for any sort of physical fight. Stinkie had his mouth hanging open as though ready to blow a ball of disgustingness at anyone who dared get close to him. A gruesome face was formed on Fatso's face; he was prepared to scare the piss out of anyone who saw him. Stretch was before his brothers, arm shifted into a sword as though he would pierce the heart out of someone. The oldest ghost was pointing his sword shaped arm directly at the chest of a fleshie who seemed to have been the same age as Sara.

"Stop, Uncle Stretch! It's me!"

The man shook a hand at the ghost before him, instantly taking a step back in fear at the arm that was pointed directly at him. A single blonde lock escaped before his forehead, the rest of his hair brushed back rather nicely. Upon his body was just a simple button up white, long sleeved shirt and blue jeans that were covered in what seemed to have been dust. His black boots made loud noises when the fleshie stepped away from the armed ghost, instantly frowning at the threat. This fleshie was handsome, no doubt, from his damn perfect lips to even his nice toned skin, yet…

Yet as violet eyes gazed into those blue eyes belonging to the fleshie before him, the oldest ghost also recoiled backwards, realizing who this fleshie really was.

"Those eyes… Holy shit, Short Sheet?"

"That nickname isn't going to work for him anymore. Both of us already discussed this, _jeez_."

An amused voice broke out, all eyes turning towards the floating figure by the fleshie's side, no one saying a word. A smile graced the woman's features as her hand that was shifted into a blow horn was now back to normal, cocking an eyebrow at the group. The woman floated there with a grin, illumining a white glow off her ghostly body, hair in waves around her shoulders. Though this woman no longer possessed the business clothing anymore and her hair was no longer blonde, along with the fact this person was clearly dead, everyone knew the style of those head and those emerald eyes.

The daughter finally took a step into the manor, eyes never pulling away from either figure.

"_M-Mom_?"

"Yes, it's me. Happy Eighteenth Birthday, sweetie."

Everyone was in a festival of hugs.

Casper and Sally didn't know how many hugs they had received or how many times they had been pushed around for everyone could get a perfect hug. When the group finally calmed down, tears wiped away and embarrassed laughs going around, they all finally relaxed down. At the entire end of the entire hugging commotion Sally kept her arm around her daughter's lively shoulders as Stretch placed a nervous hand against Casper's fleshie cheek, the Ghostly Trio only gazing at their nephew.

"But… How 'da the hell is all this possible? Short Sheet ain't… Short Sheet anymore."

"That day when we all almost lost Casper, four years ago, Amelia made a deal with me. That deal was that she could revive Casper's life if a living person gave up their life. I agreed to give up my life for Casper; I knew it was for the best."

"_Oh, Sally_…"

"No, don't say my name like that, Stinkie, it was for the best. I pointed out to her though that if I was too lose my life to give Casper back his life then he should get a _life_, not an _afterlife_. The statement had shocked her at the time, but she had agreed to the terms rather quickly- I would give up my life to Casper, so in other words, I took over Casper's afterlife and he took over my fleshie life. I asked Amelia that if I sword on my life that I could give her my life when Sara was pronounced as an "adult". Since Casper wasn't really "living" she had agreed to the deal. That's why I left the deed on the table, that's why I took my car out; I knew I was going to die on your Birthday."

Subconsciously Sara wiped the tears off her cheeks, a laugh escaping her lips, clearly still bothered by this entire situation.

"I… Mom, you're the sweetest person I know, but… Casper, aren't you supposed to be a boy?"

Both Casper and Sally smirked at the question.

"I asked Amelia for a slight change when Casper became human, I thought it would be appropriate if he was your age."

"Sally, gaul, we all thought 'dat… 'Dat 'ya didn't have any unfinished business, we all thought you were gone for good."

Stretch breathed out finally, his eyes shifted into a hard gaze though the female ghost saw through his raged expression, smiling gently.

"I will always have unfinished business as long as my family has unfinished business."

A laugh of glee left her lips as she was attacked by her ghost lover, being spun around in the air with Stretch's arms captured around her body. Their lips connected almost instantly, Sally not used to the feeling of her new lips, though ever kiss between the two would always be perfect. Before they could even break off the kiss a hand was against her head, Fatso giving her a noogie as Stinkie pulled her into his arms, all of them ignoring Stretch's growl of annoyance.

Casper turned his gaze away from the scene when a pale hand turned his face away, his blue eyes gazing into the other pair of blue eyes.

"It's so… Weird that I can touch you. Do you understand how handsome you look as a fleshie, Casper?"

"No matter how handsome I am you will always be more beautiful."

"Suck-up. So… What now?"

"_This_."

Not even being able to interject with a sarcastic comment his own lips were against her own lips, silencing her from any sort of word. Not even caring who saw her hands collected to the sides of his cheeks, taking in the warm lips, the solid touch. He was real, he was here, and he wasn't going anywhere. The two stayed in their passionate embrace until wolf whistles were heard, both pulling away. Though his cheeks were blazing a scarlet color, Casper still glared daggers at his uncles and the new ghost in the household, lip twitching upwards in a grin.

"'Ya do know that I'mma still call 'ya Short Sheet, right?"

"Of course, uncle Stretch, I wouldn't want it any other way."

And it was true; he wouldn't want it any other way.

They all wouldn't want it any other way.

This entire situation wasn't how it was supposed to be, it was never supposed to happen. When Kat and Harvey left it was determined in all of the ghosts' minds that they never wanted any fleshies in their home again. When Sally and Sara had come along they all had thought that the fleshie would have ran away screaming the first night they came, not stay at Whipstaff. _Love_? Pfft- None of them had even believed that they would even like the fleshies, let alone find love in them. None of them had expected to get so close with each other over the first two years.

And when that party had come along, oh God- They never expected a situation like that too happen. It was less expected when Casper had scared someone to their wits and when Stretch had apologized for his actions. Fatso and Stinkie never would have believed that they would accept these fleshie as their own family, let alone Stretch and Casper even thinking that romance was going to sprout between the ghosts and fleshies.

Now Casper was once again alive with Sara in his arms and Sally dead within the grasp of Stretch?

_**This was insane**_!

Yet, this was how it was all meant to be.

Finally, the Reed family, the McFadden family, and all at Whipstaff Manor was truly perfect.

_And that is that for our tale, my dear witches and ghouls._

_**The End.**_

88888888

Thanks for reading, everyone!

Please review, tell me what was liked/disliked, all that jazz! Maybe one day I'll do a part two, but for now this is fine.

Thank you again for reading, I hope to see all of you again! Have a fantastic day and once more, thank you for taking the time to read my story!

88888888


End file.
